A Detrimental Genesis
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Sequel to Sinful Love. Naruto and Gaara are separated, but when they finally reunite its only to face their demon that came in the form of Kurama Kitsune. They go through hearbreak, hardships and struggle to keep not only themselves but their friends and family alive. Warnings: YAOI, character death...
1. Nobody Likes Saying Goodbye

_**Sequel to Sinful Love...**__ Okay so like if you haven't read Sinful Love I'd suggest you read that first cause you might get confused…not so much but you should still read it. Hope you enjoy_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…Masashi Kishimoto does…sadly…**

**Warnings: Language…possible Mpreg(still an idea!), mentioning of blood…mentioning of sex…yeah…the usual…**

**Detrimental Genesis**

**Chapter 1: Nobody likes saying goodbye…**

_**[**_**"We're moving" he mutters out miserably. "What's wrong with that? I'd still be able to visit yo-" the blonde tries but was cut off by Gaara. "We're moving out of the country" Gaara looks down at his hands, not wanting to meet the blondes gaze. "W-what?" the blonde mumbles with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting that. "We're moving to our uncle's house in Africa…"]-**_a little piece I took out from Chapter 20 in__** Sinful Love**__ …just in case y'all forgot what happened._

* * *

_**Detrimental: **__means to harm or damage...A detriment thing_

* * *

_**Genesis: **__an origin, a creation or a beginning..._

* * *

_**Normalness**_

One could simply not explain how pissed off Naruto Uzumaki was right now. The 23 year old was litrally steaming from the ears. Keiko's son, Deiko, had just gotten him in trouble for the second time that week at his job. He worked mondays and fridays. It was only Tuesday. The little brat had managed to brake something and unfortunately Naruto was the one to be blamed since he let the 6 year old run around. He totally forgot that he had a shift this late when he agreed to babysit for Keiko and Deidara. They were both busy and needed a break and Naruto was happy to offer that. "Deiko...please behave...your going to get me fired" Naruto said as sweetly as he could. The small child just looked at him with his green eyes then nods his head, blond tuffs of hair bouncing off his face. Naruto ruffles the kids hair, earning a growl from the boy. "Not the hair!" The small boy screeches. Naruto just laughs at the boy and gets back to work. He was working at one of the local resturants to save up money. Why he was saving up money would be simple. He wanted to move to Africa. He wanted to see Gaara. The two had kept in touch but that wasn't enough for the blonde. He wanted to see the red head, see how he grew up. He on the other hand looked pretty much the same. His hair was probably only shoulder length and he had probably only grown 3 inches. He felt terribly short for a man of his age. Sure he was still considered young and he was only freshly out of university but that didn't count. He has a diploma for ar and design. He also took up a writing course and did poetry. He was actually working on a book. It had no name but it was based on his life. He had to change his name and the people in it. So far he had only gotten past his child hood. He wanted to get to the good parts. And anybody can guess what those parts were. "Naruto-Kun!" A voice booms through the blondes head, knocking him out of his musings. "Yes?" He asks the small boy. "You were drooling...and had a funny look on your face..." The boy mumbles. Naruto blushes and looks away. He didn't even know why he drooled...oh whelp.

Once Naruto's shift was over he and Deiko headed to his home. He had his own place, that he paid for. It was a nice little home. The only problem about it was that he was renting and the lease only ended next year May. It was only June and that left him with 11 months to basically save enough money to move to Africa. And he wouldn't be able to leave until the lease was finished anyway. His grandparents offered to pay but he refused. The had already payed for his studying and he wasn't going to let them pay for this as well. He still had money in his bank account and it wasn't a little amount. He had save from the time that he turned 17, vowing that he would see Gaara again. And he would, he'd just have to wait till next year. "Naruto-kun, do you think I'm ugly?" He hears a soft voice call out to him. He turns around to face the small blonde behind him. "Why would you think that you're ugly, Deiko?" He asks the boy, giving him a confused look. "Some people at school said that I was weird and that I looked ugly" he mutters looking down. Naruto crouches down infront of the boy and looks into the boys eyes. "Don't listen to them, the don't know what they're talking about, your not ugly your adorable and when you grow up, you'll be handsome, like me" naruto says, giving himself a pat on the back when the boys eyes lit up, but frowned when they dimmed again. "But I still have these and they make me look ugly" the boy says, lifting his hand and touching his cheek where light pink triangular shaped scars ran down his cheeks. It was a birth mark that every child in the Inuzaku clan got, but his was more visable and unfortunately a little bit weird looking compared to the others. The triangles were a little lumpy looking but the small boy was still adorable. "No Deiko...they don't make you look ugly...just look at me, I have these on my cheeks. They don't make me look ugly. They just make me different. And being different is better than being like every single human being on the earth. And your different, like me. You stick out, not blend in" he finnished. The small boy smiled and hugged Naruto. "Thanks Naruto!" The older blonde hugs the boy back and picks him up. "We gonna eat then your getting ready for bed, okay? I don't want any trouble. Your father is picking you up tomorrow." The smaller nodded.

_***Next morning* **_

"Deiko wake up! Your father will be here in an hour!" Naruto screamed as he bolted out of bed. He had over slept. Something he does a lot, but he had specifically had a alarm put on to wake him up earlier. He unfortunately hit the snooze button each time the stupid thing started singing for him to wake up. He now only had an hour to get ready, and today was going to be a busy day. Running over to his dresser, he grabbed out some clean clothes and head for his bathroom, taking a quick shower. Once he finished his shower he brushed his teeth and made it to his liviving area. "Go bath and brush your teeth, I'll make you something to eat now okay?" The boy shook his head. "I'm not hungry..." Deiko mumbles. Naruto gives him a questioning look. "Deiko Iwa, I will not have your mother chopping off my head because I didn't feed you" he said in a smooth voice. The boy just shrugged. "You can't force me to eat either...mommy will be mad cause you can't force me to eat when I don't want to..." Naruto sighs, giving up. "Okay fine, go bath" Naruto didn't want the boy to use his shower. He was too paranoid that the boy would slip and hurt himself...but the small child could easily drown in the tub...Naruto had to calm down as he felt himself panick. The brat was fine...he hoped anyway.

Naruto just finished packing his bag for today when he heard soft knocks on his door. He makes his way to the front door and opens it to reveal his blonde headed friend, Deidara."Oi, thanks for doing this, we owe you" was the first thing that came out of the older blondes mouth. "No problem, his in 'his' room" naruto mumbles and Deidara nods before making his way over towards his sons room. Deidara and Deiko come out shortly. "Thanks again Naruto. We appreciate you looking after Deiko…" Deidara mumbles, giving Naruto a quick smile. Naruto smiles in return. "No problem!" he churns at the older blonde. They say their last goodbyes before both Deidara and his son leave. Naruto had to leave as well, seeing as he had to visit his mom today. The woman lived on her own now, trying not to depend too much on her parents-in-law. She was a teacher and the only reason Naruto was going to her today was because he hardly got time to see his mom, and today was her off day. He of course had a shift later in the night.

Naruto suddenly feels his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. Pulling the phone out, he looked at the caller ID. A smile lit up on his face as he answered the call. "Hey Gaara" he spoke in a casual tone, trying his hardest not to speak dreamily. "Hi" the red head answers. "Gaara its 9 am here…which means its 3 am there! Why are you calling now and not sleeping?!" the blonde scolds his red head. A sigh could be heard from the other end of the phone. "Naruto, you know that I can't sleep that well…the only time I ever got a decent night of sleep was when I was with you" the red head mutters truthfully. Naruto sighs. "Fine, but you could at least try…you know you need to sleep..." the blonde trails off. "So how's Kankuro?" the blonde asks. He didn't need to ask about Temari since she had moved back to Konoha a while ago. It was nice seeing her again. "Kankuro is fine…he got a new, annoying, idiot of a girlfriend…damn those two are annoying" the read head sighs into the phone. "Oi, what happened to the last one? I think her name was Hailey…" the blonde trails off. "I don't know, all I do know is that last week he came home with this blonde idiot. I don't even know if she's a real girl…she looks transgendered…" Naruto starts laughing. "Go say that in your brother's face!" Naruto shouts, his laughter gaining volume at the thought of Kankuro's reaction when he hears Gaara say that. "I have said it" Ahh yes, always one to bold. "Ha-ha, wish I was there to see his face!" the blonde calm down his laughing and a fond smile graces his lips. "You wouldn't want to see his face now" the red head mutters. "What's wrong with his face?" Naruto asks confused. "It met my fist" the red head mumbles as if that was the most obvious thing ever. "Why?" the blonde asks but all he got was silence. Naruto sighs. Even after all the years they have been together the red head is still silent and secretive. "Anyway…how have you been?" The blonde asks lamely. "I've had better days" the red head sighs. Gaara's uncle, Shukaku, had cancer and that was the main reason that they had to move to Africa. Their uncle was getting better and then one day they though that he was cancer free. That was two years ago. Last year though the cancer had come back, full force. They weren't sure if he would make it this time and it was sad because anyone could see that Gaara had taken a liking to his uncle. So by Gaara saying that it probably meant that he had had a rough day the day before. "Gaara…I got to go…I'll call you later…kay?" The two exchanged goodbyes before both of them hung up.

"Man Naruto…when are you going to give me grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger you know" the voice of Kushina could be heard. Naruto dead pans at his mom. "Mom…you know that that won't be possible for me since I…" the blonde trailed off, thinking of a nicer way to put things. "Suck dick?" nope don't think that's a nice way to put it. Naruto blushes at his moms words. "N-no! God Damnit, mom you know I have only ever been with one guy and I am still with him…I'm a man who likes men…and men can't have children" he pouts at his mom. "You know, I never believed in long distance relationships but you and that red head seemed to of worked that small detail out. I would've been dead right now…you guys are really devoted to each other…and besides…you _did _suck dick, Gaara's to be specific." Oh that evil smirk that crossed her face, it could make a baby cry. "Shut up you old hag" the blonde growls. "Cheer up kid! You'll be riding that pony in no time!" Naruto glares at her. "Sorry! You'll be riding that mustang in no time!" Naruto just sighs. Sometimes his mom was more immature than him. "Your mind is truly in the gutter" the blonde mumbles out. His mom just gives him a smile. "Not always my son, not always" Naruto smile fondly at his mom. "You know I always wondered what I would be like if I had grown up in your care…" he trails off. Kushina gives him a grin. "I have thought of that too…there's lots of ways you could've grown up"

"Your father would've loved to see you grow up" Kushina mumbles to herself, her voice in-audible. Naruto heard her though and smiled weakly 'I hope so' he thought to himself. "Naruto...do you think I would've been a good mother if I hadn't gone...crazy?" Kushina asks her son, her voice serious. "You're not crazy...how many times do I have to tell you? You would've been the greatest mom, and I know this because you're strong willed and you don't let what others say affect you..." His mom gives him a sad smile. "Naruto dear, you don't know what I had done when I was crazy...I had stolen from people. I developed a bad sexual habit and I almost killed a man once. I did drugs and sorts of stuff that I shouldn't have. I also betrayed the village because of that bastard Kyuubi...although he isn't really that much to blame since he was only an accomplice..." His mom trailed off, eyes flickering around the room. "But they said that he was the only guy involved...they said nothing about him being an accomplice..." They blonde mutters confused. "They said nothing because they didn't even know about this...not me or Kyuubi slipped up on our leader...well his leader...I just did side jobs for cash so that I could buy some shit...and I occasionally did something else for him..."The red headed woman mumbles. Naruto stares at his mom. She had never told him this. He knew that when his mom said 'something else' she meant that she had engaged in sex with the leader. He wasn't disgusted or disappointed; no he couldn't be because his mom was going through a rough time. Sure she could've handled things differently but that's not how thing are. "It's okay if you get angry with me…what I did was wrong…I should've done things differently…I should've focused on the sole thing that mattered…I should've focused on you" she ends off. Naruto smiles at his mom. "You know, when I was first told that you were alive I was excited. All that mattered to me was that at least one of my parents was alive. But then I started thinking about the stuff that baa-Chan and Jiraiya told me. I thought about the stuff you did and how you abandoned me. I got angry because you were the reason that I was hated and treated harshly in the village…but you know I got over that hate in two seconds because I couldn't blame you, not fully anyway…I could blame Kyuubi and this leader. You were just trying to cope from dad's death, and that is something I can't blame you for…I wouldn't change my past or yours…it's what made me who I am today" the blonde smiles at his mom. Kushina just grins at her son. "Thanks gaki"

"Naruto, table 14 needs cleaning" a girl with orange hair speaks to the blonde. Naruto looks at her. "Hebiko…your tables 10 to 19…that's your table" he gave the girl a stern look. She just shrugs. "I leave in Five minutes…please just clean the table" she begs. Naruto lets out a long sigh. "Fine" Naruto exits the kitchen and makes his way over to table 14, the person who had sat there long gone. Naruto scowls when he sees the condition of the table. It was filled with piles of plates and cups. Now he had to do all of that. God sometimes he hated that orange haired woman. Hebiko was one of Naruto's friends. He met her last year when she started working here. He of course started working here a few months before her, but it didn't matter. At first the two hated each other and often pulled pranks on one another. They almost got fired once, but their manager had given them one more chance, on the terms that they work together and clean up the WHOLE restaurant for a month. They had both agreed since they didn't want to lose their jobs. In their minds they were thinking that this would be a disaster since both had bad opinions of the other. Naruto thought that the girl was a very mean spirited person who liked to make fun of people. Hebiko on the other hand thought that Naruto was a snobby brat who tried to impress others. In the end they were surprised because they had become good friends. Learning more about the other and a little of one another's past. Of course Hebiko won't be as good of a friend as Kiba, Deidara, Keiko or Gaara, since Naruto has known them for almost his whole life.

In Naruto's final year of high school he had made quite a lot of friends. He befriended Sai, Tobi, Ino, Chogi, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Negi, Shino and Hinata. Sakura had tried approaching him, but what she had to say didn't really impress him. "Naruto I'm so glad that Gaara's gone…now we can all be friends again" that sentence had brought out a lot of emotions out of him. He remembers having to suppress the urge to slap the pink headed girl. He had made a few bump in's with Sasuke to but that stopped when Sasuke and Hinata had broken up. He wasn't too happy with the Uchiha but he had felt bad when he heard about the break up…"Naruto, stop daydreaming and clean that god damned table!" a loud voice pulls him from his musings. It was the manager. 'When did she get here?' the blonde asks himself. He cleans the table, still scowling at the mess. It took him 10 minutes to clean that table. He hates it when customers think just because they don't have to clean up its okay to be _this _messy. The waiters have to clean their own tables and Naruto hated when he had to clean tables like this. The blonde looks at the clock above the register. It was 10 o'clock, closing time. There weren't any more customers to help so he guessed that he just had to clean up then he and the manager can lock up since everybody had already left. The blonde looks around the small place, looking for any places that need cleaning. Luckily no table was dirty or out of order. He went to the kitchen area and cleaned up a few things before declaring to his manager that things were all ready and that they could leave. The manager request that he looks around and makes sure everything was switched off. They didn't want a fire or anything. So after checking the store and making sure nothing was on they had finally locked up and left the small restaurant. The minute Naruto got into his small apartment he went straight to the kitchen and started making himself ramen. He had learned how to cook by his mother and he should thank her for teaching him because if she didn't he'd be eating ramen cups. He doesn't eat ramen as much as he used to and he eats more greens and meats now. He still had a love for ramen though…he just didn't eat the food the whole time and when he did, he made it from scratch, like he did with all his meals. After eating and cleaning he went straight to the shower. It was like any other night.

Making his way back to his room Naruto glances at the clock. Eleven o'clock. That meant that it was three o'clock for Gaara. The blonde contemplates calling the red head. The red head could be helping his uncle…but he could be doing nothing as well. Naruto grabs his phone from his side table, deciding that if no one picks up he'd just leave a message. Dialling the number he puts the phone to his ear and waits for an answer. Luckily after three short rings the phone was answered. "Hello?" came a female voice. "Who's this?" the blonde asks. "Ashley…who's this?" the woman replies. "Naruto…what are you doing with Gaara's phone?" he asks, getting annoyed that some woman picked up the phone. "Gaara's in the shower" Naruto wanted to ask why but that is a stupid question. "Would you like to leave a message?" the girl, Ashley, asks. "No…it's okay…I'll call la-"he tried but stopped when he heard another voice over the phone, a very familiar one. "Ashley, stop touching my stuff… go play with your boyfriend" was what he heard before he hears what sounded like a grabbing sound. "Hello" the low voice of Gaara speaks through the phone. "Gaara! Who was that?" Naruto shouts, scowl evident on his face. "That was my brothers transgendered looking girlfriend, _I heard that you asshole! _ Hailey" the red head answers. "Good…"the blonde finds himself saying. "Why'd you call?" Gaara asks the blonde. "I said I'd call you back, didn't I?" he answers cheerfully. "Yes you did but its late there, you didn't have to…" Naruto knows that if he was infront of the red head right now he'd receive a glare, a half-heartedly one mind you. "Yeah but I only got off work half an hour ago…and besides…I wanted to call you…" the blonde replies, pouting. "You know I don't like it when you call at this time Naruto. Between the two of us, you're the only one that can sleep properly and I don't want you to lose sleep because of me…" the red head trails off. "Gaara, I'll be fine…doing worry, I've stayed up multiple of times…" he mumbles back. There was silence between the two before Naruto breaks it. "Gaara?" his voice was soft and hew wondered if the red head had heard him. "Yes?" apparently he did. "I miss you" the blonde whispers. He hears a sigh on the other end. "I miss you too" the red head answers. "I wish I could see you…god I really want to see how you've grown up" the blonde chuckles as he tries to imagine how the red head looks. He imagined a taller Gaara with longer hair. He imagined that his face and body would be more matured. He also imagined the red head with a little bit of stubble on his face and couldn't help but think that it would look sexy. "I haven't changed Naruto" the red heads voice brings him out from his musings. "Gaara I'm pretty sure that you went through more change then I have…I barely even grew 5 inches!" Naruto heard a laugh on the other end. "What?" he asks confused. "Nothing…just thought that sounded wrong" the red head answers. There was silence as Naruto tried to figure out why that sounded wrong. And when he realized his face turned beet red. "Gaara! You dirty pervert!" at least he didn't stutter like he would've when he was younger. The red laughs again before calming himself. "Naruto, we both know that you have a way dirtier mind than me" the red head mumbles. "Not true…you have become one big pervert…and you know it…" the blonde argues back. "You grew up with a pervert Naruto…you'll always be a bigger pervert than me" the red head says casually. Naruto sighs. There's no winning to the red head. "Hey… I have never asked but…how is it in South Africa?" the blonde asks. "The weathers weird, the people are weird, the school system is weird and this government is stupid. But you get used to it…and you learn to like it …why?" Was the red heads straight answer. "No reason…" the blonde replies curtly. "What are you hiding?" the red head asks. "Nothing!" The blond chirps mischievously. He hadn't told Gaara about his plans to move and he wasn't going to. He wanted to keep it a surprise.

The two chatted for a few more minutes before both decide that it be best if Naruto went to sleep as he was already slurring his words. "Bye, Love you panda man" the blonde "Love you too, Ramen for brains" the red head replies back. They both hang up and Naruto makes switches off his lights and heads back to his bed. He closes his eyes and falls asleep…

* * *

_***Somewhere in Africa!***_

* * *

Gaara sighs as he puts his phone down. Some people may not believe him when he says this but he actually cared if the blonde slept or not. Here where he stayed now he wasn't hated…it was the complete opposite…he was adored…but there was still some people who though he gave a rats ass…okay most thought that because it was the impression he had given off. Still this didn't stop the girls, and occasional guys, from liking him. Numerous of times he had to try and escape from crazy fan girls, and him being from another country just made people like him more…it was annoying in his eyes. Sometimes he wanted to kill every single person that came up to him and confessed their undying love for him. He already had somebody…and he knows that it's childish but he is never letting go. Naruto was his first in everything. First friend, First romantic interest, first kiss, and his first sex…okay in a sense he was his second…but that didn't count because his uncle was a bastard…

Gaara runs a hand through his shaggy mop of red hair. He had actually changed a lot…he'd grown taller, not too tall. He was more toned. You could see that he worked out. His hair was by his shoulders. It framed the right side of his face, leaving his scar/tattoo for everybody to see…he got in trouble a lot with that scar. He had to say that it was a tattoo, because if he had to say that it were a scar he'd have to tell them how he got it and he was not going to tell them something personal. So far the only people that knew were his siblings and uncle, who he had finally told, Naruto, himself and his friend Carla. Carla was his friend since he started school here. Well she thought he was her friend. He pushed her away a lot but one day he just thought 'what the hell! It can't hurt anybody' so he and her had been friends for at least 5 years. Carla was a weird girl in his opinion. She was almost like Naruto. Almost…nobody can beat the blonde. Carla was a short girl with long blonde hair that she always dyed deep red. She was fascinated with that color. Any red actually. First glance at her and you would think that she was a total hippie…which is true. But she doesn't smoke weed or anything at that…sometimes she does bubbly, but that is hardly considered smoking. She was a spunky person who loved to help others. So when she saw Gaara she knew that he'd be a challenge but who doesn't like a challenge? She eventually got Gaara to be friends with her. After lots of persuasion and annoying him they became friends. They are Good friends…but nobody could compete with Naruto…or his siblings…

"Gaara" the red head hears his name being called weakly. He knew who it was already. He made his way in the direction of the voice. Opening the door he looks at his uncle. Their uncle's room was turned into his own hospital room. he hadn't liked the idea of spending his last moment away from his family but he had said that he didn't want to die infront of them either…he would tell them to take him to the hospital when he knew it was his time. Gaara and his siblings never knew this though. "Please…take me…to…the hospital" Gaara looked at his uncle. He didn't like the hospital, why would he want to go there now? "…You don't like the hospital" Gaara states, a confused look playing on his face. "Please…just take me there. Call your sister…" with that the man started violently coughing. Gaara placed two and two together. His uncle only wanted to go to the hospital because he didn't want to die infront of them. He didn't want them to see his corpse like they had to see their own fathers. He didn't want them to be there when he leaves this world…Gaara looks at his uncle with sad eyes. He had grown quite fond of his uncle…he didn't want him to die… Gaara makes his way over to his uncle and sits on the edge of the bed. "Uncle…you don't have to do that…you don't have to go there…" Gaara says his voice soft. Gaara feels a hand on his shoulder. "I have to boy…I promised myself…" Shukaku trails off. Gaara looks at his hand. "Please uncle…" Gaara begs…he didn't know why he was begging. "Gaara…as my last wish…take me there…I can't die infront of you guys…I am grateful that you and your siblings have looked after me for the time of my sickness but it's time that you guys leave it to the professionals… please Gaara…look after your siblings…I know that you're the strongest out of them all…they need someone like you to pick them up when they're down…please find you blonde…please have a good life…" cue the coughing fit from his uncle. Gaara hugs Shukaku for the first time that his lived with his uncle, shocking the sandy haired man. "Please uncle…say hello to mom…and dad…please…" his uncle pats him on the back. When Gaara parts from his uncle he gives him a nod. "Now?" he asks. The sandy haired man nods his head. "Now…" his uncle repeats.

Gaara gets up and goes to his brother's room. "Kankuro…we're going to the hospital…go take you girlfriend home" with that he leaves and heads back to his uncles room, helping the man into a wheel chair. Shukaku started coughing violently into a handkerchief. When he removed the cloth from his mouth you could see that he was coughing up his own blood. Gaara just looks at it. He knew that his uncle didn't have long left. He had never coughed blood. They make their way to Gaara's car, said red head making sure that his uncle was securely in the car. By the time they were there Shukaku had already fallen asleep. "Uncle…we're here…" he speaks, giving his uncle a little shake. Once his uncle stirred he helped him back into his wheel chair, and made their way into the hospital. They knew already who he was and he got his own room fairly quick. Kankuro soon came to the hospital and was confused but left it when Gaara told him to. They were there for a while. They're uncle was coughing up blood and only Gaara knew the real reason. Kankuro was oblivious, thinking that it was just a bad day. But he got suspicious when his uncle suddenly vomited up blood and some other substance. Again he left it when Gaara told him too. Shukaku was smiling. He was amazed at how much control Gaara had over his siblings…he was also smiling because he could finally rest. "Please…go home now…you guys look tired" he speaks softly. When Gaara and Kankuro leave Shukaku mumbles a few words to himself before closing his eyes, to sleep mind you. "please…take care of yourselves

* * *

_Omg! Yay! Finally got the first chapter…took a while though…please review…I feel like I've deserved it…I hope at least…again I will say this…if you haven't read Sinful Love then go read it…if you wanna…but I would advise that you do…please do review…they make me happy…and yes some of you are probably like 'why would I want to make you happy?' think of reviewing as charity…the charity that allows you to make people smile…(makes no sense…oh whelp)_

_Deaths-Radiant-Flower _

_P.S. Review…Favorite…Follow…yeah…_


	2. Death, Jail breaking and a surprise

_(In this chapter it's been a month since Naruto and Gaara last spoke…Just saying in case someone gets confused)_

**A Detrimental Genesis**

**Chapter 2: Death and a Jail Breaking plus a Surprise all Wrapped in One**

**Naruto's POV**

You know when I found out that I had to baby sit I thought that it would be just one child. Not TWO. Apparently Deidara had to babysit his sister but he had already made plans and now I was forced to look after Heiwako and Deiko. Together they were hell. A twelve year old and a six year old. Best combo ever! I have a feeling that Deidara and Keiko planned this. It won't surprise me…'

"I'm going to have grey hair at the end of the day." I mumble to myself. I was about to sit down when I heard a loud crash come from Deiko's room. I quickly run to the room to make sure nobody's hurt. "What happened?" I ask as I look around the room. Nothing seemed broken. "What are you talking about?" Heiwako looks at me confused. "But I just heard a crash…" I mumble. "Nothing broke, your just paranoid" she mumbles back. I look at them and walk to the door. I turn around quickly to make sure everything was okay and that everything was in place. Yes everything was fine.

I must be going crazy…what next…am I going to start seeing Gaara? Ha! I doubt it! My phone suddenly rang, scaring me half to death. "Holy Fuck!" I shout. Pulling my phone out from my pocket I look at the caller ID. It was unknown and I wasn't really sure if I should answer it. "Oh well…" I mumble before pressing the phone near my ears. "Hello?" I call out through the phone. All I got was static. "Hello?" I try again. Still my answer is static. "You're not funny asswhole!" I yell before pressing the phone dead. A few seconds later the phone rang again. I answer the phone after looking at the ID, which was unknown. "What do you want?" I say aggressively. I was met with static again. I was about to slam the phone when a voice finally spoke up. "Naru-to~" I shivered at the way he said my name. The way it just rolled of his tongue was just…creepy. "W-who is this?" I ask cautiously. I hear a low chuckle. "Your worst nightmare" with that the line went cold. I suppressed the need to shiver and put my phone down. That was just…creepy.

"What do you mean '_there was an accident?!'" _I screech. "Please Naruto…just bring them both to the hospital now…before it's too late…I'll explain when you get here" Deidara's voice echo's through the phone. I nod my head then realize that the blonde won't be able to see me. "Okay…I'll be there in a few minutes" with that I get the two kids and make my way over to the hospital. I couldn't get Deidara's pain filled voice out of my head and I was trying my hardest not to cry, but only because I didn't want to upset the kids…not yet anyway…

We arrived in less than 15 minutes. Deiko questioned me as to why we were here but I just couldn't tell him. "Naruto! Please tell me why we're here!" the boy whines. I just ignore him and look at Heiwako. She had her head down. "Heiwa-Chan?" I call out. She lifts her head and I look at her wet eyes. I think she figured it out. "Come, let's go inside…" I mumble as I pick both of them up. They were both small so it wasn't hard to lift them. Heiwako buried her head in my arm and her body started to shake as she sobbed. Yes she definitely figured it out. I look at Deiko who was looking at Heiwako. I don't think he knows what's happening but he must obviously feel the negative energy because he just starts crying. Now I had two crying children, burying their heads in my arms. I had to try my hardest not to cry myself and just walked into the hospital.

I spotted Deidara easily and made my way over to him. "D-da-ddy? Where's m-mommy?" Deiko asks as his father takes him. Deidara gives him a pained smile. "Deiko…mommy got hurt" he mumbles as a few tears streak down his cheeks. "Can I see mommy?" he asks in a soft voice. Deidara nods his head. "Yes…just wait here…I need to talk to Naruto…then we can see mommy" the boy nods and sits on one of the hospital chairs. "Heiwako? Go sit with Deiko" I command the girl in my arms. She obeys and I put her down and watch her go sit by her niece. "What happened?" was the first thing that came out my mouth. "We were walking to our car when we heard footsteps behind us…our car was parked around the block and I knew I should've parked it closer…we both got agitated when the footsteps didn't stop and turned around to see no one…when we turned back around there was a guy infront of Keiko with a gun pointed at her…he shot her twice…in the stomach and close to her heart…he didn't even try shooting me…he just disappeared…but…he said something before he disappeared…." The older blonde trails off…"What did he say?" I somehow regret asking that…."He said…that this was just the beginning…that I should tell _you _that this was just the beginning…" my eyes widen at the last part of his slow sentence…"W-what?" Deidara shakes his head. "Come kids lets go see her" he mumbles, ending the conversation between us.

"M-mom?" Deiko's soft voice echo's in the room. Keiko lifts her head weakly and smiles. "Dei-" was all she could manage to mumble out before she winced and shut her eyes tight. Deiko runs to his mother's side. "Mommy! What's wrong! Why are you here?!" he screams. "Deiko…mommy got hurt real bad…" Keiko mumbles weakly. "Is…mommy dying?" the boy asks bluntly. Keiko nods her head…"Mommy can't be there to watch you grow up…it's gonna be just you and daddy….Mommy's sorry Deiko…sorry" she apologizes. Deiko goes silent for a few seconds before he starts bawling his eyes out. Soon all of us were crying…How could this have happened…why am I somehow involved…so many questions that don't have answers…WHY

Keiko's father and brother arrived shortly after that. I left because I couldn't stand the fact that one of my best friends was just lying there dying…I had to clear my head… What did Deidara mean when he said that? _'__I should tell __**you **__that this was just the beginning'_ did this guy plan everything? Who the hell is he anyway? My phone suddenly rings and I pick it up and answer. "Hello?" My voice was hardly considered as a whisper. "Naru-to" a low voice purrs. It was the same guy from earlier. "What do you want" I growl, having no time for his shit. "In due time Naruto...in Due time I will have what I want..." I pause before answering carefully. "What is it that you want...?" A low chuckle echoes through the phone and I shiver. "Patience Naru-to...this is only the beginning" he replies in a sinister voice. I gape at the man's sentence. "Who are you?" I shout losing all patience I had within me. "The beginning to your nightmare" with that an evil laugh follows.

Dead line

Thu-_**d! **_

I jump at the loud noise and look around frantically. The house was silent and the only sound I could hear was my erratically beating heart. Thud-_**dump**_, thud-_**dump. **_I walk in the direction that I thought the noise came from. Letting out a sigh of relief when all I see is a cat that had bumped something off a shelve.

Wait.

Why is there a cat in my house? Better yet, how could it have even got in here? Every single door is locked and not one window is open, at least they're not opened wide enough for the cat to fit...I look at the multi-colored cat. Walking over I pick it up. "Hello there kitty...what's your name?" I look for any sign of ownership but find none. "How did you get in here little fella?" Suddenly the cat just looks up at me and I notice the color of its eyes. They were fucking black...

I blink once

Then twice

"The fuck?" I stare at the cat. It stares back. Okay this is just creepy..."Your one strange cat...it's like you're a damn demon...which I hope you're not cuz I aint letting a demon live with me." I mumble while nuzzling the cats head. It only purrs in appreciation. "Hmm...What to name you..." I think for a moment before smiling. "How about demonic kitty? You sure look like one" I chuckle at the end but shake my head. "How bout' black rose? Huh? I think it suits you, what with those black eyes..." The cat's purring just heightens in volume and I take that as a yes. "Black rose it is...I'll have to get you some kitty shit tomorrow...you're lucky I took this week off..." I take the cat to my room and put it on the floor. I change into night clothes and hop in bed, switching the lights off first though.

I wake up with something heavy on my chest. I open my eyes slowly and I'm greeted by multiple colors. At first I panicked but then I realized that it was the cat from last night...which I had named black rose...which had _black _eyes. Most cats have greenish brown, yellow green and some have blue eyes but this cat's eyes were _pure _black. They were big too. "Hello kitty!" I greet the cat. It only opens its eyes slowly and starts purring. I lift my hand and scratch on top of its head. "What are you anyway? Girl? Boy? I have a feeling that you're a girl…you look like one…unless you're a very girly boy cat…Deidara used to be a girly boy" it was at that moment that I realized the full extent of what had all happened last night. The first phone call from that creeper, then Deidara telling me that Keiko was shot…then the second phone call from that creeper…then the cat…honestly I think kami planned for all of this to happen…why does kami hate me?

The sound of my phones constant ringing shook me from my thoughts. This time I look at the number and was relieved when it was one that I knew. "Deidara? How are things?" I ask worriedly. "She's…gone" he answers with a dead tone. "Oh…" is all I could mumble out. "Naruto…I need your help…I can't do this on my own…please" his tone changed from dead to desperate. I nod my head. "Buddy I would've been there for you anyway…" I reassure him. "Uhm…how did the guy look…"I ask…"like a fox" was all he said before hanging up. I get up and head to the kitchen…maybe if I ate I could get my mind off of everything. I heat the stove up and put a packet of noodles, with water, in a pot and let it heat and cook on the stove. It would take at least 15 minutes until the water starts boiling so I just go to my sitting room and watch whatever channel pops up.

"Breaking news!-"

Turns out to be news101. I look at the TV and focus my attention at what they were saying.

"Just yesterday morning a veracious man escaped from his prison cell. Insiders say that he had somehow managed to kill 3 security guards and got out unscathed. Please we advise that you stay on the lookout for this man, who was the cause for mass destruction and murder 22 years ago, Kurama Kitsune. Please if you see anything contact the number on the screen"

I look at the picture of the man that was displayed. He had strange red eyes and orange/red hair…his ears were slightly pointed and he had the oddest similarities to that of a fox_…"like a fox" _Deidara's voice plays in my head.

Holy Shit

_Holy Shit_

I run to the kitchen and turn off the stove. I had lost my appetite…walking back to the lounge I pinch myself. This is not real! I shout in my head. Maybe I'll wake up from a nightmare and then I can just laugh at myself for how silly I was in my dream…

But I don't wake up…

This isn't a dream

This is fucking _real _

That man killed my friend…

And he probably wants to kill me…

It was only five PM and I had this funny feeling that something was going to happen…I must be paranoid…nothing is going to happen…_nothing_. Oh who am I kidding…I don't feel safe in my own home…I was out most of the day hoping that I could get some thing's off my chest…but this feeling just grew when I stepped foot back in here. It didn't help that Black Rose was hissing at nothing in particular. Note to self. Don't take in random cats with black eyes that manage to break into a locked house.

Knock

Knock

Knock

The soft knocks on my door pulls me from my thoughts. Groaning I get up and make my way to the door. As I open the door I open my mouth to speak. "You better have a go-" was all I managed to say before my words caught in my throat and my eyes went wide tenfold. "W-what are you doing here?!"

**Gaara's POV**

"Gaara…it's been two weeks already…we can go back you know…" my brothers voice rings in my ears. "I know…but can we really leave?" I ask. He nods his head. "Gaara…we weren't meant to be here…we could've gone a long time ago like Temari…but we didn't because uncle meant too much and we were holding ourselves back…nothings stopping us now…uncle is gone…his in a better place…and besides! I'm sure your dying to see your dumb blonde!" I growl at my brother. "You and I both know that he isn't as dumb as you" I say menacingly. He chuckles nervously. "Hehe…so when can we leave?" I look at him sceptically. "Well…whens the next flight to Konoha?" he only grins. "Bro…it costs more to take a plane straight to our destination…you know that…" I scowl at him. "Kankuro…you know moneys not an issue" as if he really needed to worry about money…our father left us a large amount and there hasn't even been a scratch made in it. "Yeah okay I was only joking…no need to through a gay fit" my scowl only deepens. He always says that because to him it sounds more fitting. "Baka" I just sigh. We'll have to look online for a flight…we'll probably have to get a private one…I don't mind…as long as there are less people then I'm happy…

~*~*NEXT DAY*~*~

You know I never thought that we could get a plane _so _soon…of course we had to pay extra because it was a private plane and it was a one way flight…I don't care…Carla will probably be angry with me…all I did was send her a message stating that I was moving back to Konoha…I can deal with a crazy woman though…Kankuro on the other hand…he can't…yes he hadn't told his girlfriend that he was leaving…I actually fear for his life…she is a crazy woman…Woman are crazy…no wonder I'm gay…Actually I'm not gay…I just like what I like…and I like Naruto…"Gaara! I'm talking to you!" Kankuro's voice knocked me from my thoughts. "What?" I glare at him for being so loud… "I asked if you're excited to see your blonde and our damn sister." I just look at him blankly. "You're a real idiot…" was all I mumbled before looking out of the window I was seated next to. Of course I was excited to see Naruto and my sister but a part of me didn't want to leave this place…I had grown far to use to it and I was going to miss it, unfortunately. "Well you're a gay fairy" Kankuro retorts lamely. "Very creative…did it take you the whole night to think of that one?" Kankuro glares at him. "Never mind Mr I have a huge stick up my ass" Kankuro laughs at his own joke and goes back to whatever the hell he was doing before he started bothering me. I close my eyes and try my hardest to sleep.

_**It was a nice day to go out…to get away from the house…I was sitting at my favorite spot in the park, reading my favorite book…until I heard a loud 'Hi' I lifted my head up and looked at the person who even dared to speak to me. When I did lift my head the boy visibly froze a sad expression washing over his face and I give him a hard look before looking back at my book. I didn't have time for idiots. "My names Naruto, what's yours?" he asks me. I ignore him and wait for him to give up. The blonde only sits down and opens his mouth to speak again. "**__**Okay since you don't have a name I'll just have to give you one…" I stare at the blonde with annoyance.**_ _**I do not know why he is annoying me; I thought that the park would be a good distraction away from 'them'. It seems I am wrong. But this is way better than being locked up in that house. This boy on the other hand does not want to leave me alone and I'd rather do without him. "Hmm, I think I'll just call you…panda boy" I send an icy glare to the blonde whose name is Naruto. He visibly shivers. "If you don't like it you could always tell me your real name, panda boy." Naruto mumbles, I'm surprised that he did not run away from my icy glare, he just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. I do not let my surprise show though. I am not one to show emotion. I hesitate at first but I tell the boy my name. "Gaara" I say hoarsely. He shivers as the word bounces off my lips. I do not understand this boy's motive he is a strange creature indeed.**_

I wake up from my dream…no memory…that was the first day I met Naruto…I had really treated him coldly…Could you really blame me back then? I think not…"Glad your awake baby brother…you slept for six hours straight, This will go down in history" I hear my brother speak. I turn to look at him. "Six?" I ask. Lately I had only been getting two to three hours of sleep…"Really…I still timed you" I look at him then at my wrist watch. "Oh…it has been six hours…" that meant that we still had four hours to go. I look at Kankuro. He looked tired. "Go to sleep…I'll wake you" he nods his head and I occupy myself by just thinking of the possible ways that Naruto would react to me being back in Konoha… I hadn't told him about my uncle's death and well I haven't spoken to him in a month…this will all be a total surprise. Well he is usually the one to surprise others…it's by time that he gets surprised.

-After the boring flight-

After getting off the plane I and Kankuro make our way to get our luggage. It was quite a lot of stuff, but what you expect? After retrieving said luggage we made our way out the airport. We were greeted by Temari holding a big sign that said 'Sand 3 and 2' on it. That was what we used to call each other…Sand…Temari was sand 1 whereas Kankuro was sand 2 and me 3. Together we were just the sand siblings. Thinking back on that now I realize how stupid that sounded. "Aww! It's my baby brothers! God you don't know how much I missed you!" Temari shouts happily as she brings us in for a group hug. "Sand hug!" sometimes I wished I had powers and could control sand and shove it down her throat so that she will shut up. But that's just childish thinking. I did miss my sister but she was really loud…I don't like loud…Naruto is an exception… "Hi Temari…" I mumble out. she grins at me. "You know…you might not show any enthusiasm with me but I know who you'd show enthusiasm for…and I bet your dying to just go to that person rite now…I got news for you buddy! You aint going until you give your sister a big panda hug!" I look at her as if she was crazy. "We already hugged…" I mutter out. "I don't want a one-sided hug" she giggles and I sigh…She really was troublesome. I open my arms wide and hug my sister. She grins and then pats my tuff of velvety red hair. There was a moment of silence after that. "So can you take me there now…?" she only laughs before walking over to where I suppose the car was..

Before we went anywhere Temari took us home, to our old home which our father had left for us...we wanted to freshen up first…now we were driving to where I supposed was Naruto's apartment. Kankuro had decided to stay home, saying something about jetlag. God I was happy I didn't get affected by that. "Should I drop you off and then you call me later to pick you up…or to bring you clothes?" Temari asks me. I look at her and nod my head. The rest of the ride I looked out the window and watched the scenery change. I watched as the all the big houses changed to small and from that it changed to apartment blocks. I knew Naruto lived in an apartment…He didn't want to rely on his grandparents just because they had money. Besides, he got a few jobs that involved him painting or whatever…I was never good in art…oh and his also writing a book…I'm sure the book will be interesting to read…I mean he has got a wild imagination so I'm sure it will be great…he never told me what he was writing about though…

"We're here!" Temari's voice knocks me from my thinking. I look out the window to see a white building. It looked nice…I look at my sister expectantly. "Floor 3, number 2 N" I thank my sister and get out the car. I walk slowly to the large building. It was probably six stories and looked to be more of a bachelor flat. Using the directions that Temari had given me I make my way to the third floor and 2 N. I look at the door and lift my shaking hand to knock. I didn't think that I'd be this nervous…I knock three times

Knock

Knock

Knock

I hear a groan from the other side and…hissing? I hear the patter of feet and straighten myself up. As the door knob started to twist a voice starts speaking. ."You better have a go-" was all he managed to say as his words caught in his throat and his eyes widen. "W-what are you doing here?!" He shouts. I manage a nervous smile and wave my hand. "Surprise"

_OMG! I'm sooooo X 10 sorry that its short…I'll make the next chapter longer! Promise! Well tell me what you think… and I'm sorry that it was so rushed…I just really needed it to get to this point…oh and I wanna thank all the people who reviewed, favorite and followed! Gaara will give you a big PANDA HUG! Please do review again…They make me happy and feed my hunger (for reviews) please tell me if something is wrong so that I can fix it and I will say this again. If you did not read Sinful Love then read that before you carry on with this…because you will get a little confused. Anyway! Yeah that's it…oh and again I'm sorry if it's rushed…REVIEW_


	3. Pain

_OMG!i can finally update…I'm going to be honest with you guys…I procrastinated this chapter…but hey at least its done…granted its still not the amount of words that I want it at but it's a helluva lot more then any of the chapters in SL…except chapter one of course…that was a lot of words…but this story's first chapter was long too…and I swear that I will not allow the chapters to be under 4 000…_

_Oh look at me rambling…please do, do what you came here to do! Which is reading all this crap that I wrote! Oh and please review! They make me happy…and if you guys do review I get more pumped to write…so you go and click that wonderful button…and I don't mind if you have Ideas…I could always try to incorporate them in my story…_

_Anyway! On we go!_

**Warnings: language…mentioning of sex…yeah all that stuff…**

**A Detrimental Genesis**

**Chapter 3: Pain**

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock _

_The red head hears a groan from the other side and…hissing? He hears the patter of feet and straightens himself up. As the door knob started to twist a voice starts speaking. ."You better have a go-" was all Naruto managed to say as his words caught in his throat and his eyes widen. "W-what are you doing here?!" He shouts. Gaara managed a nervous smile and waved his hand. "Surprise"_

**Naruto's POV**

I stare at the boy, no man, in front of me. Everything was so much…all that happened today was just too much…my vision went blurry until it just faded into darkness. I think I passed out…Everything was just _too_ much. Before I did though I heard my name being called followed by a curse…I tried to focus on who the voice was but everything just faded into black.

When I opened my eyes it was to look at the white of my bedroom ceiling. "Gods it was only a dream" I find myself saying with a soft chuckle. I must've came to my room and past out or something…that was the only explanation I had…Besides…Gaara wasn't here…He was in Africa with his brother and sick uncle… Besides…I don't hear any movement in the small apartment so I'm pretty sure that the place is empty beside me and Black Rose…"Shit" I hiss…I probably forgot to feed the poor cat and now she was starving to death because I just had to go and faint or whatever. I jump out of bed and run to the kitchen only to see the cat nibbling on some kitty chunks from her bowl. "Strange…I don't remember feeding you…"I mutter as I crouch and rub her fur. She only purrs in appreciation and I find myself talking to her. "You know I had the strangest dream…Gaara was at our front door and I think I was so overwhelmed in the dream that I actually fainted…damn it felt real though…" I mumble plopping myself down and stretching my legs. "It was real" I jump at the smooth voice and turn my whole body around only to find a gorgeous red head. His hair reached his shoulders and his face was matured...Also on his bottom lip was a single ring…"G-Gaara!" I shout pointing my finger at him accusingly. "Oh my god! It was real! I wasn't dreaming…shit…oh my god…Holy shit dude…" I didn't think that I was making any sense but I just couldn't form any words…so much emotions were bubbling up inside me. "Calm down Naruto…gods I forgot how loud you are in the morning…" He mumbles while looking at me intently. "Oh…yeah...Hehe...sorry…" I find myself apologizing. A silence followed after that. I just couldn't take it though and started walking towards the red head stopping at arm's length from him. "Still quiet is see, Panda man?" I ask jokingly before closing the gap between us. I didn't kiss him…I just hugged him…tightly…I think I'm suffocating him…oh whelp.

Gaara wraps his arms around me and returns the hug. I didn't want to let go…I have been deprived of this type of contact for too long…sure I got plenty of hugs from friends and family but I didn't get hugs from Gaara…"You spoilt my plans…" I mumble out after removing myself from his arms. "Plans?" he asks and I nod my head. "I was planning on visiting you…now I don't have too…unless your stay here isn't permanent…" it was more of a question and Gaara nods his head. "Permanent" was all he said. "Your uncle…" I mumble out..."He died three weeks ago" I nod my head. "Why didn't you tell me? And why haven't you been answering my calls?" I ask. He only looks at me confused. "I never got any calls from you…why didn't you answer my calls?" he asks me the same question. This time I look at him confused…"I never got any calls…" this was all confusing and I was getting a headache. I take a seat at one of the kitchen chairs and rest my head on my hands. "Keiko's dead" I find myself whispering. I don't look up at Gaara's face…which would probably be an indifferent mask. "Oh…" he mutters, taking a seat next to me. "The funerals next week…" I mumble and he only shakes his head. A silence follows after that…

"Gaara?" I call out, breaking the silence. Gaara turn his head and faces me. "Hmm?" he hums out. "I missed you" I feel my eyes water and I just couldn't help myself. "So much that it hurt" I add as the tears start falling. Arms wrap around me as I'm pulled into Gaara's lap and pressed flush against his chest, which felt muscular…not too much though. Lenient hands rake through my hair in a soothing way as I try to control my sobs. The hand was helping in a way and soon I stopped crying and looked up at Gaara. He looked back at me and brought his face closer and kissed both of my eyes. "I missed you, too" he says sweetly before bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. This kiss was so different…there was many things behind it. Love, Need, Happiness, Sadness, Grief, Relief and Hunger. We were starved. Starved of the other and we wanted to fill the need but…Both of us knew that that couldn't be done just yet…It was too soon…and that was probably the reason why Gaara, reluctantly, ended the kiss.

I smile softly at him. I guess some good things did come with all the bad stuff. "Why is your cats eyes black?" the sudden question caught me off guard and I stare at the red head. I look over at the cat that was still nibbling on her cat food. "I don't know why her eyes are black…" I say sheepishly. "To be honest I don't even know why I have a cat…" At this the red head looks at me confused. "You don't know why you have a cat…Strange" Was all he said before his gaze went on the cat. "Anyway! That's a story for another day!" I say as brightly as I could. I was forcing some of the cheer in my voice and I know that Gaara saw this. It's not that I'm not happy that he's here…it's just that a lot has happened and I don't think I can be happy just yet…Gaara looks at me for a second before his gaze goes back to the cat. "You don't have to fake it you know" He said in a low voice, eyes not meeting mine. "I know I don't…but…" I trail off, not knowing what to say. "Naruto" was all he said and I don't know if it was the way he said it or if it was all the things that happened so far came crashing down on me that made me cry. For a second I didn't know why I was crying but then I thought of Keiko's death…That man…Deidara's desperate voice…Deidara having to raise a kid all by himself…Gaara's uncle that died…I felt arms wrap around me and I could only guess that it was Gaara. "We need to s-see Dei today…Besides…you haven't seen his kid yet…" I say as I wipe the tears away and act as if nothing had happened. Gaara sighs heavily and I knew that he wanted to say something but he just left it.

After having a shower, eating and making sure that Black Rose had food, I and Gaara left for Deidara's house. The ride there was quiet and felt a little awkward. I wanted to speak but I didn't know what to say…It felt like we were strangers…like we didn't know each other…it was excruciating…I didn't want it to feel like this…I never thought it would…But I guess you can't just go seven or six years without seeing the other and when you finally meet again act as if you guys had never left…as if everything was normal…I hope this feeling goes away. I can't stand it.

We arrived shortly at Deidara's house. Me and Gaara hop out of the car and walk straight to our friend's porch. "Hey…How do you think Dei will react to you?" Gaara gives me a skeptical look before opening his mouth to speak. "I don't think he will faint like you did…but he will be surprised" I blush at the first part of his sentence; this only causes him to smirk as he pulls me closer towards him. I pout. "That's not funny…I had a lot on my plate" I try to explain myself. He says nothing but still keeps me close. "Deidara's got a lot on his plate now also...I can only imagine what Deiko must be feeling as well...Actually I can only imagine what their whole family must be feeling..." I mumble out. My problems were nothing compared to Deidara's. He had has to deal with the death of his beloved wife and all I have to deal with is some creepy guy who probably killed Keiko...

I think I need to speak to someone about this... Maybe Gaara. Yeah I'll talk to him...Don't know how he will react..."Naruto...Knock on the door" Gaara's voice knocks me from my thoughts. I look at him sheepishly before doing as I'm told. I knock softly, not really wanting to disturb anyone. I don't know if coming here was a great idea but I just feel like we had to…"Who is it?" a voice calls before the door opens to reveal little Deiko. "Oh…Naruto…" he makes to give me a hug and I just snatch him up and ruffle his hair. "Hey there Dei-Chan! Where's your lazy ass father?" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can. The boy glares at me, not liking the 'Chan' that I put with his name. "His in his room…he won't come out…" he whispers looking over my shoulder. "Who's he? Are you picking up random strangers again because their lost? Naruto! Last time you made the guy more lost then what he was!" The boy shouts angrily. I only chuckle and put the small kid down. "Dei-" I was curtly cut off by the little brat. "Look Mr.…Naruto is a real idiot…I wouldn't be asking him for help…he will make you lost or something…I'm sorry if he has been a problem as well as an idiot who thinks his sooooo cleaver…" Gaara had a very amused expression and an all-knowing smirk. "I know firsthand about his idiocy kid…I am the one that was stuck with him until we were separated" was all he said. I glare at him. "You act as if it's a bad thing! And I'm not an idiot! God Damnit why does everybody call me one?! Even my own boyfriend doesn't give me a break!" I hear a gasp and look at Deiko. "Boyfriend!?" he shouts in surprise and I mentally slap myself. He didn't know anything about my preferences and this is not a good way to tell him…oh well. "Deiko…what are you doi-Naruto…what are you doing here" Heiwako's voice let out that she was clearly surprised that I was here. 'Man…they are always like this when I visit' I chuckle a little. "Hey Heiwako…We came to see your dad…" I mumble and she only looks at me confused. "We?" She asks and before I could say anything Deiko beat me to it. "Naruto-kun has a boyfriend and he came to visit daddy!" You know…I don't know if it was just me but that didn't sound all too good…

Heiwako was still oblivious to the red head, which was getting strange looks from Deiko, behind me. "Naruto…Its good that you started dating…I know I wouldn't be able to wait as long as you did…" She whispers so only I could hear, but I know that Gaara heard…he has got good hearing anyway…Heiwako looks over my shoulder and looks at the red head. "You know Heiwa-Chan...I'd wait for him…even if I have to wait a life time" I tell her with a soft smile. "You know…he looks and awful lot like Gaara…got the hair…pale like an idiot...Gods his even got that scar…oh my god!" she shouts as recognition flashes in her eyes. She points a finger rudely at the red head and opens her mouth to speak. "Oh my god you are Gaara!" okay more like she opened her mouth to shout. Gods why are woman so loud…"Ai…and I'm the idiot…look Heiwako we don't have time for this…we want to see your brother" She straightens herself and looks at me. "He won't come out of his room…I've been here since the accident and he hasn't come out his room since yesterday morning…maybe to shower and eat…but even when he did eat it wasn't a lot and his going to harm himself…please knock some sense into him…although let me warn you that his got a thick skull so you're going to have to knock him a few times" was all she said before dragging her nephew somewhere inside this house. "My god this is going to be hard…" I mumble before taking Gaara's hand and enter the house, going straight to Deidara's room…

**Gaara's POV**

The blonde leads me into the house, going straight to where I suppose Deidara's room is. He knocks on the door before just barging in. "Deidara?" he calls out softly, stalking forward to the man curled in a ball on his bed. "Deidara…Buddy…what's wrong?" he tries again, but the older blonde only curls on himself more. "Deidara don't be difficult" I speak out this time. The blonde seems stops from curling in on himself…he moves slightly so that his eyes can be seen and when the reach our they widen. "G-Gaara? N-Naruto? Oh god I'm going crazy aren't I? First that strange man that calls me now I'm seeing Gaara! I must be going insane" he shouts, eyes looking around frantically. "Deidara…we're both here and you're not going crazy…what strange man?" I ask him. He starts shaking his head, shouting out that he was going insane and that some man was going to kill him… Naruto goes up to him and slaps him. "Deidara! Snap out of it!" He shouts at the older blonde. Said blonde looks up at Naruto with shock, holding onto his one cheek that got slapped with one hand. "Naruto…You're really here…" He mumbles as his eyes widen and he looks at me. "I thought you were in Africa…" He asks questionably. "I was a few days ago…Deidara…who is this strange man you keep talking about?" I ask, not really wanting to talk about why I left Africa, cause knowing him he'll want to know. "What man?" he asks dumbly. "You said that a strange man called you and before I slapped you, you were shouting out how he was going to kill you…" Naruto explains to him. He nods his head and looks down. "That guy from the news…he killed her…Naruto…He killed Keiko…Why?" He asks the blonde. 'Why is he asking Naruto that?'

Yes I haven't been informed on how Keiko died, and it seems it wasn't an accident or natural cause, but why would Naruto be involved? Clearly they are not telling me something. "I…don't know how to answer that…this guy that was calling…is he the same guy that killed her?" Naruto asks him. Deidara shakes his head. "Yes…The one that was on the news…he called me last night…Naruto…he said that this was only the beginning…like he said the night he shot her…He said he will take down _your _friends one by one...His going to take everything good in your life and his going to destroy it…and then he's going to kill you…Naruto…he said he wants revenge…why does he want revenge?! What have you done?!" Naruto looks at Deidara with hurt eyes. Clearly not liking that the older blonde thought that it was his fault. "Deidara…you honestly can't think that this is his fault" I defend Naruto. Deidara points a finger at me rudely and opens his mouth to speak. "Shut up! You don't know what's going on!" Naruto's hand balls into fists and the skin around his jaw tightens…"Deidara…I don't mind if you want to blame me for this…But I do mind if you shout at Gaara…We came here to comfort you…not to be shouted at…I guess we shouldn't of come…" he hisses turning around and stalking out the room, grabbing me as he does so. "Bye Deiko, Heiwa!" he hollers while walking out of the house.

We walked silently to Naruto's car. The silence was awkward but it wasn't unpleasant. But of course I know it won't last long…This is Naruto anyway…"Why does he have to be such an ass…" Naruto mumbles as he opens the door for me. I climb in and buckle up. Naruto walks around and climbs into the driver's side buckling up and starting the car. "He just lost the mother of he's child…the love of his life…you would be the same" I mumble. Naruto looks at me sadly. "Believe me…I know the feeling very well…but still…" he mumbles…No words were spoken after that and I knew why. Naruto was referring to me leaving him, which I didn't want to do, and a few times when something bad happened to me. Yes he probably know what it feels like to _almost _loose someone he loves deeply…but he doesn't know how it feels to fully loose that person…

"_Why can't you just wake up? Your killing me"_ a voice plays in my head. I remember the pain that filled Naruto's voice when he had said that. He wanted me to wake up from my comatose state…and I was killing him little by little when I just laid on that uncomfortable hospital bed…I was basically dead…I knew that he was hurting those three months when I was stuffed into the darkness because some gang decided that it would be fun to toy with me…I still don't know who they were…but they did sound familiar…_"You've been in a coma for three months…we thought we'd lose you…doctor said he didn't know if you'd wake up or not…" _ he sounded so…dead when he said the last part…like that very sentence would be the end of him if it were true. Thinking about it now I realize that I caused him a lot of pain…I'm surprised he even waited for me…I mean there was a time where I told him that he may see other people and that I wouldn't blame him for it or anything…I honestly thought that he was going to magically jump out through my phone and murder me for even saying that. He had ignored me for a week afterwards and I found out that I didn't really like being ignored by the blonde.

"_Why were you outside in the first place? You should've just stayed at home…" the blonde accuses me. "I was clearing my head" "From what?" he asks glaring at me half-heartedly. "I don't know…I was thinking about what you said…" this time I looked down. I felt bad all of a sudden. That was probably the worst excuse ever. But it's not my fault I was attacked… "Because of what I said?" he says with anger. "You put yourself in danger. You almost died. I almost lost you. I nearly went crazy...all because you wanted to think about what I said? Tell me, if you died, who would benefit from it? Surely not me or Temari, Kankuro, our friend…nobody would…you could've just come to me since it was something that I said…" I just glare at him. "How was I supposed to know that I would be attacked? I left the house to think and clear my head, not to get attacked…I'm sorry that I did, I'm sorry that I nearly died and that you had to suffer, m-mostly I'm sorry because of the way I acted when you said that you l-loved me" _thinking back to that I believe it was the first time I ever apologized for anything…Thinking back I also realise how irrational I was when he had confessed that he loved me….

_Taap taaap I hear soft taps on my door. I get up and make my way over. Hoping that it will be a good distraction from my thoughts. I open the door wide and look at who's standing behind my door. "Naruto" I say softly, looking down. Him being here was not a good distraction. He was going to make my situation worse. "Your siblings let me in…Gaara what's wrong?" he asks, concern lacing his voice. I don't look up as I mumble a quick nothing and side step to allow him in. __"Gaara, you've been ignoring me since we came back…did I do something?" This time his voice was filled with confusion and worry. I shake my head. "No…you didn't do anything" I whisper the words. And although I whispered them, my voice sounded loud in my head. "Then why are you ignoring me!?" He raises his voice. I continue looking down. "I…" I trail off not knowing what I should say. "I…I" I just couldn't form words worth shit. "Spit it out Gaara!" he shouts anger and annoyance lacing his voice. I glare at him, not liking being told what to do, he just glares back. "I was thinking, idiot" I spit out, not literally. "About what? Cuz' I would love to know why you decided to ignore me to think about something that obviously doesn't need this much thought." His voice still held anger. "You have no idea what it was and you probably wouldn't care anyway" my voice was raising and I knew we were going to have a little blow out, I didn't care, it was about time that I got things off my chest. "What is with you and always thinking that people don't care about you?! Especially me out of all people!? Do you have any idea just how much I do care about you?! God! Maybe you're just too blind to see anything that people do for you." He whispers the last part. Glaring at me intensely "You know why I always think that? Because it's true you moron! Nobody ever cared about me! Not my dad, not my mom, not Kankuro or Temari, not you and not uncle! You guys are all fake! You're toying with me just like he did! Why can't you just leave me alone?!..Just leave me alone" my voice died out in the end and I felt a sting in my eyes. Naruto looks at me, his eyes glossy. "Is that what you think?! That I'm playing you like some toy?! God sometimes I wonder why I even try with you!" he shouts throwing his hands up in the air, tears already falling down his cheeks. "Then why do you try!" my voice sounded like it was breaking, rough and scratchy. "Because I love you!"__ what__. Mine and Naruto's eyes widen his more than mine. "What?" I ask incredulously. "I…I…" he cuts off his sentence by running out of the room. I stand there. I couldn't move. I was stuck. He said he loved me. My hand absently lifts to touch the mark on my forehead._

I remember locking myself in my room for the remainder of the day…I was thinking about everything that had happened…I had hated the way my voice had sounded so pained when I had asked him 'what' I acted as if the words had hurt me, which they did. In my child hood I was told that I was loved only for it to be fake…I didn't trust the word…and it hurt me because those words, coming from Naruto, could've been fake…and I didn't want to believe that but something within me always dreaded the day where he would tell me that he didn't love me and that he was just toying with my emotions.

_I fall on top of him then roll over. We both try to catch our breathe. We look at each other, still panting. He smiles at me and I wrap my arms around him and bring him closer. "I l-love you, Naruto" I say shocking him. His eyes widen and he gapes at me. After his shock tears start to form in his eyes, giving them a glossy look. "I love you too" he says kissing me softly, lingering his lips on mine. _

I remember that day clearly…well who wouldn't remember the first time you had sex with the person you love…I remember every single detail…all the feeling that I had felt…all the pleasure. Of course afterwards I thought that it would just feel right if I, finally, told him that I did indeed love him. And then we had had sex two more times after that little scene…I also remember him waking up and blaming me for the ache in his back and the fact that he couldn't walk straight…it wasn't my fault that he liked it rough…and besides…he enjoyed it too much to actually be angry with me…

"Gaara…what are you thinking about" Naruto's voice breaks me from my thoughts. I look at him for a second before shrugging. "The first time we had sex" I say casually, as if I was talking about the weather. Naruto's face goes beat red and I look at him amusedly. "W-what!" he manages to stutter out after his shock faded. I only shrug again and he looks at me incredulously. He sighs in frustration and I couldn't stop the low chuckle that escaped pass my lips. "You're too easy to embarrass" I mumble out and smirk at the pout he sends me. "Your such an ass!" I only chuckle more at his words. 'It's good to be back' I think to myself, hiding a smile.

_~A/N~_

_Okay school is starting up again but you know me…I make time…and I'm starting to think that school will help me more…in writing my chapters that is…cause it's a good way to procrastinate homework! So in a way I'm happy that our term holidays is ending…oh and from the next chapter onward there will be a time skip of one week…as in a week has passed from the last one…yeah it's hard to explain but I don't want to have to type 'time skip-one week later' in every single chapter…it gets tiring…anyway…I hope you enjoyed this…it was a total pain to write cause I could not find the proper way to do things and well it ended up with me deleting a few things a crying about it to my father… yeah but then I found that I had two of the same files and decided 'what the heck! It will just have to work!' it feels a little sappy to me and a little rushed but hey! It can't be helped…Enjoy the rest of your day/night whatever it is there by you…_

_Love ja! _

_D-R-F(i'm too lazy to write all of that)_


	4. Rise of the 'meow'

_Hey guys! I just wanna reply to my, Lovely, reviewers that reviewed the last chapter. _

_PurpleOmpski: okay! You only reviewed for chapter two but I still wanna reply because your review was just too funny! I'm so sorry that I left you with a 'Surprise' from a nervous Gaara…you really made me laugh though…damn I think that was the best review I've ever got…enjoy! _

_thor94: okay sometimes I don't understand your reviews and their like puzzles but I always put the pieces together! All I have to say to you is that you will find out soon! And know there will be no jealous Sasuke because Naruto chose Gaara…Sasuke is straight in this story…but I could make him gay…COULD. Enjoy!_

_maxridelover: Thank you! 3 enjoy!_

_Anonymous Guest: I almost cried when I saw that you were a guest…almost…whoever you are I want to give you a big fat hug because you made me feel like this story was good and like a good writer…and I'm glad that you're liking it! Enjoy! _

**Warnings: some boy loving (not the good stuff yet though, but some fluff!) yeah all that jazz!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto mon, his owned by my man, Kishimoto-saaaan (you know they gave me semen as a substitute for this…I'm scared). Yeah mon!**

**Chapter 4: rise of the 'meow' **

**Normalness**

"Yes I know mom…yes I get that…no I'm okay…please stop wo- mom…I'm fine, really" The conversation between Naruto and his mother lasted for about five minutes with his mom trying to get answers out of him. His mom was worried about him, since it's been almost four days since one of his good friend's funerals. At said funeral Deidara apologized for his strange behavior. Naruto let it slide and didn't ask any questions. He wanted to know though…the same man that was tormenting him was doing the same to Deidara to basically get to him. Well it was working. Naruto was worried. _"He said he wants revenge" _a part of Deidara's outburst plays in his head. What was wrong with this man? Naruto doesn't even know him…his mom knew him though but even if he asked she wouldn't tell him…his mom would get suspicious…A part of him wants to asks here though…She was with the guy…well he didn't know how long but she must know how he is and how his mind works. Maybe he should ask her.

_Meow_

Naruto looks over at his cat, her big black eyes shining at him. "What's it girl?" he mumbles, crouching down to scratch the lovable cat. The cat starts purring at his touch and rubs herself against him. "You know…other people would find you very annoying …I find you very creepy…I still don't know how you got into the house…" the blonde speaks to the cat as if it were a person. The cat meows and its purring heightens in volume, causing the blonde to smile. "You're oddly adorable though" he mumbles more to himself. The cat was an odd creature. She had these, scary, black eyes that appeared to be 'gazing into your soul' or so Naruto had put it. She was multicolored, having shades of black, white, grey, brown and ginger. All in one. Although she had the creepy eyes Naruto still thought that she was a beautiful cat. Her eyes just made her special. She still hissed at nothing in particular though...all the time she'd just sit on the kitchen counter top and hiss. It was making the blonde nervous.

"Black...what's wrong? Why are you hissing?" The blonde asks his cat, who started hissing for nothing in particular. Upon hearing his voice she stops her hissing and patters away from him. 'Such a weird cat' He thinks to himself, chuckling at the cat's behavior. He honestly didn't know why he didn't take her to a home but he guessed that he couldn't find it in him, no matter how freaky she looked. He was already attached to the little fluff ball. "To think I never used to love cats" he laughs. It was true; there was a time when he hated cats. He didn't know why he had an odd dislike towards them though. Thinking back on it now he realizes that there was a lot of things he disliked. He used to hate school, he still does but he would like to be properly educated. He hated a few people…actually he never hated anybody…he just didn't like them. A lot. There was also a time when he disliked Sasuke as well. He didn't know why. He guessed that it was the Uchiha's odd personality that he could never figure out. They got in fights a lot and well the every brooding Uchiha never got into trouble. Mostly because he wasn't liked and because Sasuke was. There were a couple of times when one of them had to get stiches or crutches because of a broken ankle or a deep cut. But then there was that time in the park.

_Naruto and Kiba were playing in the park when they saw the raven, Sasuke, walk up to them. Naruto and Sasuke didn't really get along. He didn't hate the brooding Uchiha but he seemed to hate him, though he guessed it was normal because they always got in fights. When he stops in front of them the blonde haired boy smiles a goofy smile, shocking the Uchiha a bit before he composed himself. He does the unthinkable and smiles back. Now it was Naruto and his dog loving friend, Kiba, eyes' to go wide. "May I hang out with you guys?" the Uchiha asks. They stare at him dumbfounded, taken aback by the sudden question to hang out with them. "What?" the blonde asks dumbly. "Are you deaf? I asked you if I could hang. Dobe" he says with a smirk on his face. "Really? I thought you hated me…" he asks a little confused. "I don't hate you, you're just a dobe." The Uchiha insults him. The blonde glares at him "teme!" The blonde shouts at him. Kiba chuckles next to him, thinking the blonde to be too predictable. "Yes Uchiha…you may hang with us, but on one condition…you don't treat us like the street you walk on." Kiba says all serious. The raven haired boy nods his head._

He was at least 12 then. Maybe, he didn't know. It was too far back to remember fully. And even though he wasn't on good terms with the Uchiha he will always cherish those memories. "Best not think about all of that!" he says cheerfully, trying to ignore the dull ache at the fact that he lost one of his long-time friends. "Best not think about what?" a voice asks from behind him and he jumps. "Jesus Christ!" he curses, using the son of god's name in vain. "That's not a nice thing to say" the voice says again and Naruto turns around only to come face to face with nothing. He stares wide eyed at the empty spot. "Okay…I'm just paranoid and starting to hear things…this is all in my head! Yeah! And cats can shit rainbows and skittles" he panics, thinking his on the verge of insanity.

_Meow_

He jumps again at the noise, telling the lords what he thought of them and freaking him out like this. "Jesus Black! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

_Meow_

She scurries away from him and to wherever it was that she wanted to go.

**Naruto's POV**

The lord must really hate me…all morning random stuff like this has been happening…although that voice was, by far, the creepiest. That was just like…'WTF' I must be going crazy…it's either that or I'm imagining things. Must be the first one though…it was only time before I started losing my mind…Okay I'm just going to stop thinking about it...

Nope…not gonna happen.

The voice sounded an awful lot like that creeps that thinks he can mess around with me and my friends. He hasn't threatened my family yet. 'Thank god!' He still talks to Deidara though…and the blonde is only getting worse. I'm actually really worried about him…anyway…the creep seems to only talk to him and of course me…he called me the morning and the night of Keiko's funeral. He says the same thing every time he calls… _"It's only the beginning" _quite creepy if you ask me… the man's voice made my skin crawl…it just oozed 'Serial killer' well he was one so…

Honestly I don't know if I should be disappointed or scared. Disappointed because the people that were supposed to keep him locked up couldn't do their jobs…or scared because the man wants revenge and magically it's against me. He has serious mental problems that man…I also have reasons to believe that he was also one of the reasons as to why mom went psycho…he probably messed with her a little since I can tell that he likes to do that. He has something evil planned and I don't really want to know what it is but it seems like I'm not going to be able to escape anything that his going to throw at me. So maybe I'm feeling frustrated, scared, disappointed, nervous and paranoid. Definitely paranoid. That or I'm off my rockers.

I really need to talk to Deidara… he seems to be subsiding into a dark place and it pains me to see him go there…I was there before and I promised myself that I wouldn't let anybody go through the same pain that I did even if the circumstances are different. No one, in my opinion, deserves to feel pain. It's something that I know very well and well I honestly don't like it…Deidara has a kid and what will happen when he becomes unfit to look after little Deiko? It's frustrating that this Kyuubi thinks he can just mess up our lives…but I feel like it's my fault his doing this…my fault… my fault that Keiko died…my fault that Kyuubi escaped…my fault that Deidara's being consumed by never ending darkness…my fault…

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Knock_

At the sound I leave the kitchen that I was oddly still standing in. I make my way towards the door, wondering who it could be. It wasn't that late…it was quite early and I started a shift at the restaurant that I worked at in an hour or so. "Who's there?" I ask before looking through the peek hole. I smile at the person standing on the other side and open the door, said door creaking as I pulled on its hinges. "Moshi Moshi!" I shout childishly. "Middag" my favorite red head says confusing me. "What?" I ask confused. "It's one of the languages I learned in Africa. Well South Africa to be specific. Apparently you couldn't study further unless you knew the two languages offered at your high school. It was a real bothersome subject to learn…" he explains and I grin. "That was the most you've spoke in one go since you moved back" I say cheerfully. He says nothing and opens his mouth to speak. "You could say that you're rubbing off on me" 'I could rub against you' I scold myself for the not so 'clean' thought. I smile softly at him, receiving the exact same smile that I knew was only ever given to me. "What brings you here? You know that I start work soon…" I mumble as I part from him. "I don't know why I'm here…" he mumbles and I look at him confusedly. "How can you not know why you're here?" I ask him, confusion played across my face. "You could say that I walked here without even knowing were my feet were taking me…"

My eyes widen. "You walked! Gaara! Do you know how far your house is from mine? Oh my god…are you okay? What's wrong…?" I ask with concern. "I'm…Fine…I just had a horrible feeling playing in my gut…I went out for a walk…seeing as I couldn't really stop my feet…" okay I like that he is more open with me but he's making me scared. "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask again, making sure that there was nothing wrong emotionally or physically. "I'm fine…I'm going with you to work…I don't want to leave you alone" I look at him suspiciously. He wasn't telling me something. "What are you hiding?" I ask only to receive a roll of the shoulders.

_Meow_

I jump at the new noise. "Holy mother of god! That is like the third time today you little rat!" I shout, turning around to glare at the cat that was sitting all queen like in the passage and staring at me with her big black eyes. "Your cat is creepy…" Gaara mumbles behind me and I side step, forgetting that he was still standing outside, and let him walk past me to pet the cat. "Yeah she is and she really knows how to scare the shit out of me…gods it's as if she plans it all out…I bet you she was told by the tuna god that if she scared me she'd get a life time's worth of tuna…" Gaara looks at me funny. "Are _you_ feeling okay?" he asks me. I nod my head. "Of course! What gave you the impression that I wasn't?" he looks at me as if that was the most stupid thing to ask, but lets it slide. I know he doesn't like to ask personal stuff and I know that he can see through my behavior… I hate hiding but I don't like putting my problems on other people…it's not fair and I don't like it. "You're worried about Deidara" he states matter of factly. I sigh and nod my head before making my way towards my room and start taking off my clothes, Gaara following and sitting on my bed. I put on my work clothes and dust invisible dust particles. "He seems to be digging himself in a pit and you and I both know it's not easy to get out…" I mumble softly. Gaara looks at me before nodding his head. "Naruto…his not us…the only person that can help him out of that hole is dead" he mumbles, gazing at his fingers. "That's not true…he has Deiko…But he's just a kid…I doubt he fully understands what is going on with his own father…" I trail off. I hear Gaara hum low in his throat.

_Meow _

Yet again I jump out of my skin. "Oh for crying out loud!" I shout, narrowing my eyes at the stupid cat. "I should put you outside" I scold the cat, she only hisses and run out again. "Creepy" Gaara mumbles lowly, the lowness of his voice causing a pleasurable shiver to run up my spine. 'Oh my that voice always does things to me' I think in my head. "We should go if we want to get to your work on time…" the red head mutters, I look at him confused before looking at my clock. "Holy shit! Your rite! Oh my god I didn't know it was 7…I'm going to be late!" I panic. Today I started a 7/30-11 shift. Since it was Wednesday. Usually on Mondays and Wednesdays I have a 7/30-11 shift but on Tuesday and Thursday I have a 4-11 shift. I don't work on weekends, thank god. "Come, let's go!" I shout, running out my room and heading for the door. Gaara walks slowly, the time not really bothering him I suppose. "Gaara!" I whine at the slow red head, hoping he will walk faster. He says nothing but walks a little bit faster.

"You know if you want to be with me at work, for whatever reason, you could always get a job there…" I mumble softly as I let the car warm up. Gaara shrugs his shoulders. "Why are you working there?" he asks me. This time I shrug my shoulders. "Well at first I started working there because I wanted to be more independent…I didn't want to have to ask my grandparents for stuff the whole time…they had already paid for my studies and well after that I decided that I would get a job and provide for myself…it's not that bad…it's nice actually…I made a few friends working there you know" I mumble out. "I made one friend…" the red head mumbles. One friend? I guess that's better than none. "You never really told me about the friends you made…and if you did then I wasn't paying attention…" I mumble apologetically. Gaara shrugs. "She's a lot like you but she could never beat you…" he mutters. Hmm a lot like me? "What's her name?" I ask, curious about this strange girl who, surprisingly, managed to get Gaara out of his little shell. "Carla…I have a picture of her" he informs and I nod my head, a sign that I wanted to see the picture. Gaara pulls his phone out from his pocket and scrolls too find said picture. "Here" he mumbles as he gives me the phone. I look at the picture. It was of him, shocker, and her. She was pretty actually. Had deep red hair that I could tell was died. By the looks of it I could see that her eyes were of a light blue shade. She wore bright colors and her shirt had multiple symbols on them. Gaara on the other hand looked to be scowling at the camera, an obvious sign that he didn't want to be in the picture. He wore his normal deep red attire with a white scarf…"I take it that it was winter when you took this" I mumble as I give him the phone and start the car. "Yes but winter there isn't like winter here. It doesn't snow but it is extremely cold…She loved the cold weather…weird girl" he says fondly and I smile. "I'm glad that you made a good friend but I don't know if I should be jealous…she seems really pretty to me…"I look at the red head from the corner of my eyes. He rolled his eyes and scowled. "No one could have ever replaced you, Naruto" I smile at the sentence that sent a warm rush through my body. "That's reassuring" I mumble before keeping my gaze on the road and trying to get to work as quick as possible. Conversation died after that leaving us in a comfortable silence that we hadn't had in a while.

"Brat! You're late Damnit!" one of my manager, Mica, shouts at me. "Shut up you old hag" I mumble as a response to the old woman. "Who is this?" She asks after looking at Gaara, who was standing behind me. "Oh this is Gaara…" suddenly a thought struck me and I smiled mischievously. "He's looking for a job! So I brought him here!" I say cheerfully. I could feel Gaara glaring the hell out of my head and it only caused my smile to widen into a grin. "Oh my that's a relief! We need more waiters! Sayu quit and Arata went on maternity leave! So we need the help! Could you start today son?" She asks Gaara, a cheery smile plastered on her face. "Yes he can!" I chirp, Gaara glares at me then sighs and nods his head. "Excellent! I guess today we can let you train with this blonde bum but tomorrow you need to definitely start working! Thanks love!" She shouts before going into her office. She was like Tsunade…she slept the whole time but luckily she didn't drink…the only difference would be their hair and eyes. Mica's hair was black and she had bright green eyes. She wasn't as old as Tsunade but it was a close call. "I hate you" Gaara mumbles behind me. I turn around and smile brightly at him. "I love you too!" I say kissing him on the cheek before walking to the workers room with a hop in my step.

**Gaara's POV**

It wasn't that bad but ii had to smile at almost every customer and it was infuriating. I could tell Naruto was enjoying this a lot. He made me wait a table and the customer was being very indecisive. "Hmmm…what do you recommend I get?" The young girl asks as she flutters her lashes. I shrug my shoulders. "I only started working here today; I don't know what to recommend you…" I trail off glancing at the blonde, who was smiling and pinching the cheek of a chubby little blonde girl who giggled at the touch. I smile at the scene before the girl, who was sitting at the table I had to wait, called out to me. "I guess I will just have a light coffee and a red velvet cupcake…your name was…?" She asks again with a flutter of her lashes. "Gaara I mumble dryly before writing down what she wanted and going to where Naruto told me to when a customer made an order. I put the little note book I was given in one of my apron, yes apron, pockets. Naruto gave me it and I didn't like it at all…I tore out the lady's order and stuck it on the 'Order wall' that the cooks would look at and make. "How's it going Gawra?" Naruto asks childishly behind me. "Peachy. What is a light coffee?" I ask him. he gives me a funny look before smiling. "I almost forgot that the only coffee you know is black and sugarless…" he trails off before heading to what I supposed was a coffee machine. I followed him and looked at the machine. "See this…you don't need to know what the type of coffee it is, you just click on the type that they asked and this lil' machine will make it!" he says cheerfully before taking out a small, round white cup out of nowhere and putting it down under the tap like thing sticking out of the machine. He presses a few buttons and a liquid drips into the cup. "It takes about a minute…so we have a minute to talk" he says before turning around and smiling brightly at me. "I take it you're sleeping by me tonight?" he half asked half informed me. "I don't know" I mumble, looking at the dripping coffee with fascination. I honestly didn't think about that when I left…how could I? All I thought about was Naruto and how I needed to protect him. I will never tell him this though…he doesn't need to know what happened before I left my house…

"_Hello?" I speak into the phone, hearing static before a low chuckle vibrates through the speakers. "Hello Gaara~" the voice purrs and I narrow my eyes, the unfamiliar voice sending a chill down my spine. "Who is this?" I ask calmly. Again another chuckle vibrates through the speakers. "You don't need to know who I am, just know that I am the beginning to your little blonde's demise…I sill kill everything good in his life, including you. Ku ku ku…everything he has ever loved will be destroyed right infront of him, starting with your little blonde friend…Deidara was his name?" the man says in a sinister voice. I was silent for a second before I spoke up again. "What do you want?" I ask. The low chuckle, lower than the others was my answer. The sound of that was almost…ominous…"I want Naruto dead" _

_Dead line_

_I stare at my room wall with slightly wide eyes…I was confused but I wasn't exactly oblivious. This was the man that Deidara was probably talking about the other day…This is the man that wanted revenge…revenge for what?_

"Here, I'll help you take this to your table…" Naruto speaks as he puts the cup on a small white plate with sugars and a spoon. "Thanks" I mumble as I follow him. We both make out way to the table I was waiting at and gave the young lady her coffee. "Thanks cutie! Who are you?" Naruto smiles, a very fake smile, not that the female could tell. "His boyfriend" he says almost in a threating tone, pointing towards me. With that he left me, not before kissing me on the cheek, to deal with the gaping brunette. "Your cupcake should be done soon" I say awkwardly before leaving again to check if her order was done. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto helping an old lady out of the shop. In my opinion he was too good to others.

The lady's order wasn't done yet so I had to wait a bit. Soon of course a small plate with a cupcake on it poked out, said cupcake being a red velvet one. I mumble a thank you to the chef and leave the woman her sweet treat. "Thanks" she mumbles, no fluttering of the eyelashes this time. I try my hardest to smile but fail miserably. I nod my head instead and leave her once again. I have never seen someone become silent so quickly…and this is coming from me…Then again when you hear news like that I suppose you need to adjust to it…but she's a stranger so I don't really care(1).

"Finally! Damn it was a full tonight!" Naruto shouts as he jumps into the car. I nod my head. It was quite full and I had to help at a few tables…it was okay I manage to give the customers the right stuff…although I almost gave one something that they didn't order…it's not my fault…I'm new(2). "You're staying by me by the way" Naruto inform/tells me. I nod my head and look out of the window. I couldn't wait to get my car…I, oddly, missed the vehicle. "So how was 'your first day of work'" Naruto asks me. I shrug my shoulders. "It wasn't so bad…" I mumble. To be honest when I said ii wanted to go with him to work, I only wanted to be there to protect him, not get a job…but this allows me to protect him even when his at work…'But what about when his not at work? How will you protect him then?' I ask myself. I didn't have an answer to my own question and just ignored it and turned to look at Naruto. "Why did you say that to that girl?" I ask, meaning why he just blurted the status of our relationship to the young lady who I had to give my services to (3). "Because I saw the way she was looking at you…" I look at him confused. "What do you mean?" I ask, still confused. "Gaara you can't be that oblivious…she was fluttering her lashes and clearly trying to flirt with you" I look at him before humming low in my throat, causing the blonde to visibly shiver. I smirk at him. "You were jealous" I state. He pouts and pulls out his tongue before looking back at the road. I wasn't even aware that we were driving(4). "Gaara…your extremely good-looking…you're going to get lots of customers like that and I will make sure that they know who you belong to" I have never heard him sound so…possessive. "You're surprisingly sexy when you're possessive…" Naruto chuckles before pouting again. "You know you'd do it too…your way more possessive then me…" he had a point…before I had left for Africa, it was during our last month together, some guy had slapped him on the ass and well I didn't exactly take it well…"Jesus Gaara…Sai was only joking!" Naruto jokes with a laugh. "I didn't like his joke" I grumble.

The rest of the ride home Naruto spoke about the old times, bringing up memories between me and him. When we finally got home it was a little past eleven. "You're lucky that you still have clothes from the other night here" Naruto says with a warm chuckle. "So, do you wanna shower fir-"

_Meow _

"I give up!" Naruto shouts after nearly having heart attack. I laugh at his predictable behavior. "I'll shower after you." I mumble after my laughter subsided. "No you can shower…I'm going to take a bath…Wait here, let me go and get your clothes and some towels." He mumbles, ignoring the cat looking up at him…creepy…that cat was just really…I don't even know…it felt as if the cat was watching him almost. Like it was a spy…'don't be ridiculous…it's just an ordinary cat…' okay it wasn't an ordinary cat…I mean a cat with black eyes was not 'ordinary'. Cats' eyes range from greens to blues. Most cats have yellowy-green eyes but I have never heard of a cat with black eyes… "Gaara…we can go now" Naruto's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look at him to see a light blush staining his cheeks. "Naruto…you have seen all of me" I say with a smirk. His blush deepens. "I haven't seen anything in like…years…things change" that is technically true but I am not really a shy or nervous person. Sometimes I forgot that he was… "It's still nothing you haven't seen before" I mumble and walk up to him and take the clothes out of his hand. "…yeah but s-still" he says, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Don't be a woos, Naruto" I taunt him before walking to the bathroom, striping of my clothes along the way. "I am not a woos!" he shouts. I ignore him in favor of climbing into the shower and running the water. I hear the blonde huff and start the water for his bath. "You're not funny Gaara" he whines and I chuckle. "I wasn't trying to be" I say before stopping all conversation in favor of washing myself…

After my shower I step out, no towel of course, and look around for said towel. "Gaara!" Naruto shouts. Trying to cover him. "Naruto!" I say in the same tone that he did except I added a grunt at the end. He blushed and scowled at me. "Put on some clothes Damnit!"

_Meow _

"Jesus Christ! Now you wanna stalk me in my god damn bathroom!" the blonde shouts and throws his hands up in the air in defeat, giving me a perfect view of his baggage (5). "Stop looking at me and put a towel on or something!" the blonde shouts and covers himself again. "You didn't give me a towel…" I mumble. He points to where I suppose was the towel. "Now stop looking at me!"

_Meow_

"Predictable! I saw that one coming!" Naruto shouts in victory as he points a finger at the cat. "Naruto you nearly jumped out of the bath with that one and the first one" I correct him while wrapping a fluffy towel around my waist. "Shuddup!" he shouts and I chuckle. "I'll change elsewhere" I mumble and walk to his room and change…

After brushing our teeth Naruto decided that it was best to go to sleep. "No! You're sleeping by me, Gaara" the blonde argues with me. "Naruto, it isn't very polite of me to sleep in the same bed as you" I argue back. "It isn't very polite to stare at my junk while I'm in the bath!" he, yet again argues back. "That was different…" I mumble. "How is that different? I think that's more inappropriate then sleeping in the same bed as me!" he glowers. "You are my boyfriend…I can look at you for as long as I want, naked or not" I mutter. "You are my boyfriend and I can sleep in the same bed with you if I want to" he shoots back. "When did you get smart?" I ask him mockingly. He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. "Fine be like that…You know what if you don't sleep by me tonight then we're never having sex" I contemplated that for a second. "You'll never be able to go through with that" I say with a smirk. "Do you really wanna try me? I've gone without it for six, seven years now, what's the rest of my life gonna do?" he asks me and I think about something to say but, alas, I couldn't really think of it because I knew that he would be able to deprive both me and him of sex. "Fine" I grumble and walk into his room. I hear Naruto shout out a ' Yes!' before running past me and jumping into the bed. "You're putting off the light!" he shouts childishly and I just had to smile, thinking back to the old times when I used to stay over by his house and he'd make me put off the lights all the time. I put off the lights and close the door before walking up to the bed.

_Meow_

Naruto made a very undignified sound before scolding the cat. I actually jumped that time. That cat is seriously creepy. I get into the bed next to the cursing blonde and pull him close to me, successfully shutting him up. Naruto turns around so that he is facing me. I could luckily see his face because of the little light that shinned in from the window. Naruto lifts his head up slightly and places his lips gingerly on mine, closing his eyes. I follow suit and rest my hand behind his neck while he rests his in my shaggy red hair. Once we part he snuggles into me and closes his eyes.

"You're good with children" I mumble randomly. Naruto 'hums' before looking up at me. "Not really" he denies. I shake my head and kiss him one more time before tightening my grip around him. "You were and you know it…"I mumble before closing my eyes. "Yeah yeah…I'm sure you're good with them as well." He mumbles back to me. "Last year Carla made me do a babysitting job with her…babies don't like me" I swear that baby was possessed by something…no baby can puke on you so much in one night. "Your over exaggerating" that's new…usually I under exaggerate…if there is such a thing. "I know that you'll be good with children…I mean Deiko seemed to like you…and then there's Heiwa…come on we used to babysit her with Deidara! She wouldn't do anything without you and often when I told her to do something she wouldn't listen but when you told her she would…" he trails off. "Hmm" I hum sleepily. Naruto yawns. "Goodnight" he mumbles. "Goodnight" I reply. "I love you" always talkative… "I love you too"

…

_Meow_

"Go away you stupid cat!" Naruto growls in frustration. "Creepy" I mumble. "Go to sleep Naruto" I mumble at the cursing blonde. He huffs and finally goes to sleep me following soon after…

_**A/N**_

_1: Typical of Gaara_

_2: We all know that we used this line when we started high school! Come on you know you did! _

_3: In my head that sounded sooooo wrong_

_4: There were a lot of times when I was sitting in my mom's car, gazing at my phone, reading crap, and I didn't even realize the car was moving! Damn it's so weird…has that ever happened to anyone?_

_5: I was going to say something very, in my mind, dirty here…namely "You've grown quite nicely" but I voted against it…I just couldn't _

_**Word count (excluding A/N) : 5 578…I'm so proud ya'll!**_

_Guys focus on that cat! It's a big part in this story! Even though all it does is meow and scare Naruto, which I love doing by the way! You know I almost put a lemon in here…the bathroom scene…it was very tempting…but I had to fight the urges and stick with that. The ending was fluffy…and lots of parts in here…yeah…have nothing else to say! Except review! That's my food! And you can't have me starving can you? How was this chapter? Good, bad, medium? Excellent? I thought it was nice and it came out to the exact word numbering that I wanted and that excluding A/N! _

_Anyway bye! See ya soon…I hope! _

_D-R-F_

_P.S. REVIEW! _


	5. Death

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But this story of course!**

**A Detrimental Genesis**

**Chapter 5: Death**

**Normalness **

"This is not funny!" A blonde haired waiter shouts at his red headed co-worker. Said red head was stifling laughter at the blonde's current predicament. "You know I would have never thought you'd look so…girly…" the red head mumbles after countless tries to keep his laughter in. "This is not funny Gaara! I look horrible and this is not fair! Why do I have to wear this and not you?" he whines causing the red head to chuckle. "Naruto, you're more womanly than me…" the red head says with a smirk. The blonde makes a very manly squeal before crossing his arms and pouting. "This is so unfair…" Gaara chuckles and ruffles the blondes hair which he knew would be covered by a wig soon. "Life's unfair" he mumbles after pecking the blonde lightly. "I still think you should do this" the blonde grumbles and Gaara gives another chuckle. If things carried on he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to control his laughter. This was all too funny. "At least its orange" he says almost reassuringly. Naruto Glares at him. "It's a dress!" he shouts, flailing his arms in exaggeration. "Naruto! Stop being a woos put the damned wig on and go wait your tables! Gaara! You shouldn't be standing there and laughing! Go to your tables!" they both nod and leave the 'Staff' room, though reluctantly on Naruto's side. Before walking through the doors Naruto puts on a long blonde wig that was tied in two pig tails. Why he had to do this he didn't know but his boss had asked for it and he wasn't going to disagree with her. He had on s frilly orange dress with a white apron and matching pumps. All in all he looked like a girl and he even had smooth legs to go with the look. Now all he needed was boobs. But he guessed that lots of girls were flat chested and that they could just think like that. He wasn't going to go as far as to make himself boobs…

'Why do I have to do this?' the blonde asks himself. he thought that this was all because his boss thought it would be funny but he didn't see what was so funny about him in a short frilly dress wearing a wig…it was embarrassing and all he wanted to do was disappear. He approaches one of his 'Assigned' table. "Hi there may I take your order?" he says cheerfully, though not liking the way his voice sounded high pitched. "Yeah, I'll take a-Jesus Naruto!" the customer shouts, pointing at the blonde. Naruto looks at the girl confused, seeing as he didn't know this person. "…Yes?" he asks awkwardly. "It's me! Haku!" The 'lady' shouts at Naruto. Said blonde suddenly realizes who the said person is and curses himself for thinking of him as a girl…again. He looks at Haku, seeing him wearing the usual attire he always did. Looking as womanly as possible…not so much as Naruto though… "Haku?" the blonde asks with a smile. "Yes…Naruto…why are you wearing that…" the curious adult asked. Naruto shrugged. "I fancy these stuff you know…I am gay anyway!" he says cheerfully. Haku's jaw drops and Naruto grins. "Just joking! Well about liking this stuff! But I am gay!" Naruto watches as the older male tries to form words. "Naruto…I never thought you would be-" "Yeah neither did I…but you know…I have only ever been with one man, still am, and I just…" the blonde says dreamily, eyes going in the direction of his red head who seemed to be struggling with a bunch of children that wouldn't let go of his legs. "Hmm…you know Naruto; I have also only ever been with one man...even with Zabuza's business and all" the brunette expresses. "Yea…how is the old bat?" Naruto asks. Haku shrugs. "He does okay…bean a little stressed lately what with all the new clubs opening up and all" Naruto nods his head and shrugs. "I guess it can't be helped…so anything you would like to order?" Haku nods and recites what he would like. Naruto nods and heads to the kitchen to place the order.

Naruto helps another table while waiting for Haku's order to be made. He honestly didn't expect to see Haku…he hadn't seen him since he was twelve...he had kept in touch with the feminine male but somehow they lost contact…He blamed his grandfather for 'Accidently' dropping his phone down a drain…no phone can look _ That _damaged by just being thrown in a drain accidentally. He knew for a fact that he didn't do it accidentally. But even when he confronted the old pervert, he denied everything. Naruto got bored after a while and just told his grandfather to buy him a new phone…which had resulted in Naruto getting called a spoiled brat. Naruto, of course, shrugged it off and told the old man that _he _was the one that broke the phone. Jiraiya wasn't happy but at least Naruto got a new phone.

A little over an hour and Haku had left, giving Naruto a very satisfying, in his opinion, tip. He guessed that it was only because He was friends with the girly man…or maybe because Naruto sat with him and chatted a bit. Haku had told him quite a lot in that short time. Zabuza was remodeling 'their' club. They weren't married as it wasn't allowed where they lived but in a sense they were and that was all that mattered. Naruto asked why Haku was here and not in Mist village, since that was where him and Zabuza lived…He merely said that he was taking a break from the club and mist…Naruto didn't press it though cause he honestly didn't feel like it in that skimpy dress. Honestly he thought that his boss had had enough torture but when he asked if he could take it off his manager had said no and that he had to wear it for the duration of his shift tonight. It didn't help that Gaara encouraged the old woman. He was sure going to get an earful from the blonde tonight.

**Gaara's POV **

I regret suggesting that the blonde wear those horrid clothes…I realize the mistake I made the minute a bunch of perverts started to flirt with him. He was mine and I didn't like those small comments the men made with him. He seemed to stray as far as possible from them though and I felt pleased with that. I did get a little jealous when he sat by a really feminine man…or was he an actual girl? I don't know but the way they talked…they were so comfortable with each other…But I pushed all thoughts like that out of my head and focused on what I was doing…this job isn't so bad…at least I can be here if anything happens…But I hope nothing does happen and that this Kurama character isn't serious…If he is and he managed to kill Naruto I don't know what I'd do…

No that's just bad thinking…nothing's going to happen…Naruto would be fine…That man can't be serious…he was just trying to mess with us…right? No he wouldn't go through such lengths to get to the blonde, which I figured was what he was trying to do to be now…_ "I want Naruto dead" _why did he want Naruto dead? I did a little research on this man…apparently he has been locked up for more than half of his life but managed to escape on the 19th last month…I arrived some time on the 20th but that wasn't really a detail that played a part in this puzzle. This all happened two weeks ago, it being the 3rd. but that wasn't the point…this man wanted to get rid of Naruto and I can't allow that to happen. Naruto was someone that he just couldn't live without and he won't let anything happen to him. Ever.

**Naruto's POV**

I did not enjoy work tonight and I'm grateful that it finished for tonight and that I can get some rest. Or at least I hope I can…I haven't been getting the best of sleep lately. I know that it has a lot to do with our current predicament. And I hated it. I have become paranoid and I get scared of the tiniest things. This Kyuubi guy was pulling on some strings and they were on the verge of braking.

I got a letter from him the other day…well it didn't say it was for him but I knew it was…

_Dearest Naruto_

_How lovely to see that I have such great effects on you. Soon you will give up and beg for me to kill you…the fun only starts now…_

_You will see. There will be a death this week. Be it a friend or a family member… or better yet…Be it Gaara. _

_Oh I'm sure that will break you! But alas if I was to kill him…_

_I'd do it last. In front of you._

_Goodbye now._

It freaked me out…He said he would kill Gaara last which meant he would kill off others before him.

This man is sick…His crazy and his angry. And all of this somehow points to me. It was just not fair though but I guessed that life itself wasn't fair.

Why does god hate me? Why do all the bad things have to happen to me? Why is my front door open?

"Gaara did we lock the door?" I asked the red head as I examine the open door. It was odd because I know that I closed it…But It was possible that I forgot but even if I did, I doubt anybody went in…

"We did" The red head mutters before he pushes me aside and enters the house. I follow after him and switch the light on. "What's that smell?" I say, covering my nose as a foul stench reaches my nose. I look over at Gaara to see him doing the same. "I don't know…I don't even know if I want to find out…That's an awful smell…" I nod my head and move forward, grabbing his hand. "Well we need to find out" I mutter as I start looking around the house. I was a little scared though and I didn't know why…

We looked in the bathroom, kitchen, living room and spare room and each place seemed normal. We just had to check the main room. Walking down the passage I noticed how the smell got stronger and I just knew that the source was in my room…

And whatever it was…stank.

"Jesus it reeks" I complain as we progress to the door. "I know, Naru" Gaara mumbles as we stop in front of my room door, where the smell was strongest. Now I was worried…

I move my hand to open the door, turning the door knob slowly…The light was off and when I tried to switch it on it wouldn't budge. "There's a lamp besides my bed, I'll go switch it on" I mumble as I walk into the room. And not even five steps later and I slip on a liquidly substance, falling on something wet and slimy. "eww…" I mutter as I try to get up but find that my body won't move. "Gaara, I cant move…please…get that light to work…I doubt you going to the lamp will help…you'lll only fall over me."

"Are you okay?" He asks me worriedly as he starts fiddling with the light switch. "Yeah I'm fine" I mumble as I block my nose. I felt like I was lying face first in the source of the smell and I was barely able to keep the bile from coming up my throat.

"Got it" Gaara said before the lights went on and I open my eyes to see…

Red…

And that's when I realized something…

Something was dripping on me…Something cold.

I lift my head slowly and regret my decision immediately.

There it was, head bowed, rope around its neck and hole in its stomach. I could only guess that I was lying in its blood.

At the image my blood ran cold. I was mortified. This could not have been real…

This wasn't happening…

"S-sasuke"

_A/N:_

_Hey I'm still alive! Okay…it's short…but if I didn't update soon I would've lost complete interest in this story…so I'm sorry…and because of this short chapter I will make the next one longer…Maybe…no promises…So…How was the chapter? I hope no one's given up on this story…I'd be really sad…cause its still going…and I will make sure there is a chapter EVERY week…I will not neglect it anymore…and hopefully I have the next chapter up the weekend!_

_Yes I basically killed Sasuke…Why…I don't know…its how I felt at the moment…I was originally planning to kill Deidara…but I thought 'why not do something unexpected!' and so I did…I thought of saying Sakura but thought 'nah, too boring' …._

_Please X 10 Review! They make me super happy! And I promise that they will help me to write…I have only been getting a few…but I do thank those who review…Anyways REVIEW!_

_Love ya!_


	6. Why?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A Detrimental Genesis**

**Chapter 6: Why?**

**(Normal POV)**

"_S-Sasuke" _Naruto whispers out with shocked, wide eyes. He was still in his position under the body, immobile. He stared at the cold body of Sasuke Uchiha. Eyes locked in place. His eyes were open. Sasuke's eyes were open. Staring down at him, blaming him.

"Please…get me away from it" The blonde speaks up after finding his voice. Gaara immediately walks further and helps the blonde up, getting himself bloodied in the process. "G-get…me ou-out of here" he stutters out and Gaara does so silently, holding the blonde close to him.

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his left ankle but couldn't register it properly. His mind was stuck on one image. And it was obvious just what that image was. Sasuke hanging in his room, hole in his stomach…eyes open…looking at him…it was all too much for him…What appeared to be a hard working night turned out to be a nightmare. He knew for a fact that whatever god was out there hated him…

He was in shock to say the least. But who wouldn't be in shock after finding one of your ex best friends in your room hanging, dead and bleeding out on your floor. And the smell. Naruto felt like he was still lying in it…but he wasn't… he was only soaked in the substance…soaked in Sasuke's blood.

Dead Sasuke's blood.

…

Gaara takes him to the living room where he places the blonde on a chair before heading to the kitchen. He came back seconds later, with a glass of salt water, to see Naruto in the same position and the same blank face. The other male was frozen in time, stuck in a place created by his shocked mind. Gaara put the glass close to the blondes face. "Drink" he commanded and held it till the blonde's unfocused eyes looked at the glass, seeing it as water, and unconsciously took the water and took a sip.

Of course it was salt water and nobody could really drink salt water, so as soon as the liquid touched his tongue his face scrunched up and he spat out the water. "Blegh, that was gross…" He mutters to himself as he puts the glass down, glaring at it half-heartedly. "G-gaara…please tell me I was seeing things…please tell me this is whine and not blood…please tell me that Sasuke isn't hanging in my room" the blonde says distraughtly, panic rising in him at the mere thought of everything being real.

Gaara stays silent, not wanting to answer since it would only make the blonde panic. But he knew that the blonde knew and that he was trying to deny the fact that there was indeed a dead man hanging in his room. Who wouldn't try to deny that? Especially when it's one of your ex best friends.

"We need to call someone…police ambulance I don't know…just…I want it out of my house…I want out of this house…" the blonde mumbles, using it as a substitute for him.

_Meow_

The sudden noise didn't even frighten Naruto. He was trying his hardest not to cry to even care about the stupid cat. Gaara looks over at the cat. This was the first time that the cat had been here in at least a week…It was strange that it was showing up at this current moment…Gaara looked at the cats black eyes.

Those black eyes that appeared to be watching your every move…

'Those eyes…wait…' Gaara thinks to himself, stalking forward to the cat and crouching down so that he was at a level to examine the creature. He pulled the cat closer to him and felt around in his fur before finding what he was looking for. 'Why hadn't I figured this out from day 1?' he asks himself.

The cat…it was a robot…and it was spying on Naruto.

Gaara cursed under his breathe, hating the fact that he didn't realize this sooner…it should've been obvious. The black eyes…the cat's strange habits. "Naruto" The red head calls out to the blonde. The blonde looks over at him to see him dismantling the 'cat' "You cannot be serious…" he mumbled as Gaara pulled out the 'eyes' of the cat and looked at them closely. They were like little spy cameras', small enough to be mistaken as a marble but big enough to fit in the eye of a teddy bear. "I'm calling the police" Naruto mumbled as he got up and went to his phone next to the kitchen door.

Gaara studied the insides of the little robot and found a little piece of paper. He took it out and unfolded it.

_Gruesome isn't it? To see someone you know, someone you used to love and still possibly did, dead right infront of you. Repugnant and shocking isn't it? To see a human hung in your own room with a hole in its stomach. But don't worry; he was dead long before that hole was carved, long before I hung him in that room…_

_Let this be a threat and a warning…_

_You will die worse than any of these people…unless you catch me and kill me yourself… or you could end all this and kill yourself right now…I even put a gun under your bed…all you need to do is put it in your mouth, aim upwards and BANG! Your dead. _

_It will save all your friends and family…_

_Bye now_

'that is just sick…' Gaara thought after reading the letter. Which all in all was pretty damn sick and disturbing. How did the man know that they were going to figure out? Surely he couldn't have planned this…it was impossible…but this man was proving the impossible to be possible so he didn't know why it was such a shocker. This man knew what he was doing.

And that actually scared Gaara. He feared losing the blonde…he didn't want to give the blonde the letter for fears that the blonde might do what the letter suggested.

Kill himself.

'Naruto is not like that…he would never…' Gaara reassures himself as he gets up from the pile of metal and sits on the couch, just as Naruto entered the room. "Cops and stuff are on their way…" he says as he sits down heavily on the couch next to Gaara. "Jesus Gaara…There is a dead man in my room…There is a dead Sasuke hanging in my goddamned room…Sasuke…hanging…hole in his stomach…dead" the blonde speaks in a confusing way. Gaara sighs and puts the letter in Naruto's lap. "That was in your cat" He mumbles looking at Naruto intently to see what his reaction would be.

Naruto looks over the letter, eyes widening before going back to their original size. "This man is sick…" The blonde mutters after putting the letter down.

**(Gaara's POV)**

"I agree…whoever this is…is severely psychotic" I mumble, trying not to think much about it but that itself proved to be hard. Sasuke Uchiha was dead in Naruto's bedroom and there was no doubt that Kurama did this. Why he went for Sasuke was beneath me…it made no sense…He wanted to get rid of all the things Naruto loved…as far as I was concerned, Naruto had cut all ties with Sasuke the day he spoke foully of our relationship.

But I did know that the blonde still thought of him as a friend. I mean they were like brothers when younger…But this didn't make sense…If he was going to kill someone why Sasuke, someone who barely even talks to Naruto and vice versa. Why not someone that he held dear to his heart? Like Deidara or his parents and grandparents.

It didn't add up. This was all confusing. Sasuke out of all people. I didn't care for the man but Naruto did when he was younger and I can tell that this is going to be hard on him. I can just tell what he is thinking. "Someone died…because of me…this is my fault…" The blonde mumbles under his breath. "This is not your fault…you couldn't of stopped this…"

"But I could stop it from happening again…just aim up" I frowned at that. Aim up. His referring to a part in the letter. '_Aim upwards and BANG!' _ "Naruto…that is beneath you…you don't need to do that…you can't do that"

"But I don't want anyone to get hurt…Please…let me do it" he begs as tears fall from his eyes. "And what if you did do it and this didn't stop? Then what? Your death would be all for naught and just imagine how devastated your family would be…how broken I'd be…" His tears fall down and he brings his bloodied knees up to his chest, the soiled fabric touching each other and dirtying the other more. "G-gaara…please…let me do it…aim upwards…gun…aim…dead…end it all…" he spoke in a jumbled form confusing me. he carried on speaking like this and I felt I had enough.

I got up and moved towards him. I lifted his chin and-

_Sss-MACK! _

-Smacked him. "Snap out of it" I say raising my voice. That should help a bit…if not then I don't know…Naruto looked at me with shocked eyes before his eyes drooped slightly. "Thanks" he mumbled before closing his eyes. "I hear sirens" he mutters as he reopens his eyes and looks towards the door. He was right. There were sirens. They were faint but I bet that in less than five minutes they'd be loud and blaring outside the complex building. "They're going to take us in for questioning…you know this right?" the blonde asks me with a sniff.

Of course I knew that we'd be questioned. This whole thing would make me and Naruto look suspicious. We were covered in the other man's blood, Naruto more so than me, with him hanging in _Naruto's _home. So yes I knew we were going to be questioned. "I know, Naruto" I mumble as the sirens get louder and louder before they were right outside. Judging on the volume I would say that there was at least three, four vans outside. Why they need so much I will never know.

Not seconds later was Naruto's door opened rather roughly and in stepped a policemen, or was that FBI? I don't know but the air around the person seemed rather familiar. "Naruto…What have you gotten yourself into?" the person asks, looking in Naruto's direction. "I did nothing" he mutters looking down. The man then looks at me. "Ah, Gaara, I heard you were back, I'm sorry that I haven't paid you a visit or anything" That voice…it was so familiar…it can't be can it?

"Sai" and the nod I received from the male confirmed my question. Sai was working for the law? That was definitely shocking. I remember him once saying he didn't really care about Konoha and its inhibitor…I guess some things changed. "Okay, back to business." Sai mumbles as a bunch of people, I'm guessing agents and an investigation crew stalk past him and down the hall. "once we have the body down, we will take it to a lab where it will be analyzed…while that is being done, I am afraid that I will have to take you in for questioning…I don't want to because I know you two didn't do this but it is my job and I can't rule out that you could be the possible murders for this case…"

Both Naruto and I nod our heads. "And these?" Naruto asks, pointing to his clothes. "They will probably let you change at the station…maybe wash you down with some water and take those clothes as evidence." He explained and I nod my head. "Sai, I hurt my ankle when I fell…I suppose that there is an ambulance out there…can we please go out there and have a look?" I completely forgot about his ankle…I was too busy looking through that damn cat. "Yes, Tobi here will take you"

"Tobi?" Tobi was also in the force? Tobi the annoying hyperactive kid? Okay now that was truly shocking…"Yes Tobi…Don't tell me you forgot who half of your friends were" Sai said incredulously. I shake my head. "I have never forgotten…but you guys have changed…you can't expect me to realize who you are straight away…" I grumbled, looking in between both males. "Yes but we realized who you were straight away"

"Only because I am the only red head with a tattoo on his forehead that you know" I say monotonously. "Touché, Tobi will take you now…I suppose that junk over there is evidence, right? I will be taking it anyway" I nod my head and look over at the letter on the table. "That letter…over there-could be used as evidence…" I explain and he nods his head before Tobi motions for us to follow him. I picked Naruto up, and was glad when he didn't protest, and walked outside. Walking down the stairs and going out the gates and to the ambulance van.

There was a bunch of people surrounding the outside of the building but it wasn't really a lot and much to worry about. "Check to see that they're both all right" Tobi commanded and I noticed how much his voice had changed. It used to be overly annoying and now it was deep, not too deep, and stern. He must've lost all the cheer in him. Well probably not all together…'Tobi' would always be there.

"Why both?" Naruto asks as a paramedic starts taking his pulse and all that other stuff. "Because you are both my friends…And I will make sure that you are both healthy and not in any harm" He explains. "Tobi is just good like that" The man said taking off his mask, which was no longer orange but one of those force masks, and showed the bright grin on his face. "I don't think Gaara has ever seen my face before…" He says, looking towards Naruto who nods. It was true I have never seen his face.

He had dark brown, almost black, eyes and matching hair. Half of his face was smooth but the other half looked like it had been remade or something like that. "When I was small I was crushed by a car…I was pretty lucky to survive and only come out with this…But I hated my face and I didn't show it to anyone…not even my parents saw it afterwards…and they accepted that…But Naruto convinced me to show it…to be proud of the scar. To look at it every day as a reminder that I had survived and that a mark like this wouldn't bring me down" I nod my head.

"That's what I'd expect Naruto to do…He always brings out the good in people and helps heal their wounds in whatever way he can…" Naruto hisses as the paramedic removes his shoes and shocks to reveal a already blue and swollen ankle. "Carry on, don't mind me" Naruto said as he silently cursed the paramedic for being so rough. "It is in Naruto's nature to do so…he is a good person in and out…and that is why Sai and I know that he wouldn't commit this crime…he wouldn't kill anybody…especially not my cousin"

I almost forgot that Tobi was related to Sasuke. "Sorry…That Sasuke is dead. I forgot he was your cousin" Tobi shakes his head. "No need to be…I never liked my cousin although I wouldn't wish this upon him…it is a little sad but I don't feel anything related to grief for this…" He explains and I nod my head. "I'll check him now, this one needs to go to the hospital, that foot seems to be broken…" The paramedic mumbles before coming towards me and examining me to check for wounds or whatever it is they look for.

"How can it be broken? I didn't feel anything brake and I certainly didn't feel it when it happened…and I walked on it just now to get to the phone…" The blonde thinks out loud. "You don't have to necessarily feel it to know that you have broken it. I broke my arm once and only found out a week later when I started feeling immense pain. You probably don't feel pain now but it is broken, believe me." The paramedic explains. "Man…I can't work like this…" The blonde complains.

"Right. There's nothing wrong with him." Tobi nods his head and opens his mouth to speak. "Thanks, you may go now." He dismisses the man and then turns to us. "Could you carry him for the time being…when we get to the hospital we can get him a wheelchair…and we're going to have to contact his grandparents…I guess you can do that yourself" I nod my head and he carries on. "You'll probably be asked questions at the hospital individually, but Sai might question you together…I don't know, it depends on him and what the chief says"

"Right, take him to that car over there, its mine, I will have to take you to the hospital but first let me inform Sai to meet us there" Tobi says, pointing to the car before going inside to inform Sai. I turn to Naruto and pick him up, being careful not to harm his ankle. "I'm going to move back into my grandparents' house for a while…" Naruto said as I tried to open the car door without having him fall out of my arms. "I can't go back in there…the smell and the image will forever play in my head and being there will make it worse…I can't go through that…I just…can't" He explains further and I nod my head. "I would do the same"

"We'll have to call my mom and grandparents' tomorrow…it's too late now…" He says in a soft voice. I could tell he was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally and physically. "I'm really hungry for ramen right now" he mutters as he rubs his belly. "I'm sure you would like some _salted tongue, _Gaara" He says, emphasizing the word 'Salted tongue' to show his slight disgust for the food. "I don't know how you eat that…its disgusting…" he says as his face scrunches up. I smile at him before kissing him on his forehead. "I like salted tongue just as much as you like ramen and you like salted tongue just as much as I like ramen. Which is little too none"

I didn't really eat ramen, unless it was sushi based. And Naruto never ate what I did. I must say the food I liked wasn't exactly good looking, but I enjoyed it.

**(Naruto's POV) **

"Ahh…stop touching it old hag!" I growl out at Tsunade. Apparently she was helping out at the hospital and, unfortunately, the minute I was wheeled in she nearly had a heart attack. "Shut up brat, I'm checking to see if its broken!" She shouts back at me. She was also my 'Doctor' now. Although it wasn't allowed considering we're family, she wouldn't let any other doctor touch me.

"What happened?" she asks, looking in between me and Gaara, who was sitting quietly in one of the chairs, after putting a cast around my ankle. We both stay silent. "Naruto, what happened? why did my 23 year old grandson come into this hospital at one in the morning, soaked in blood, as well as his boyfriend, and with a broken ankle? Tell me what happened, _**now**_" I stayed silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and telling her all that happened last night, seeing as it was past one..

I told her everything, with Gaara saying something here and there. I told her about work and then when we got home how my apartment smelled awful…how we investigated the smell, found the source in my cold, dark room, how I fell trying to get to the Light, fell right into a funny liquid that I was unaware of. And then the light switching on…and how I realized something was dripping on me so I looked up…ii looked up…which was the worst thing I have ever don't in my life. I told her how I lifted my head up to come face to face with a body…hanging, hole in its stomach and dead…

"Who's body was it?" she asks me. I wipe some of the stray tears from my eyes and look at her with sad eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha" by the name she stiffened and her eyes widen in shock. I left out the part about the letter…she can find that out by the police. I was tired and I just wanted to sleep. "Please, just let me sleep" I mumble as I lay down in the hospital bed. "Sure" Grandma Tsunade says in a soft voice. "Gaara you should get some rest to" I heard her say to the red head. There was a shuffling before I heard someone get into the hospital bed next to mine.

Tsunade leaves the room, not before switching of the light, and closes the door. I was happy to be in clean clothes, thanks to Tsunade, the hospital gave us clean things to wear, luckily not gowns but rather a pair of grey baggy pants and a baggy grey shirt. I also got to have a bath, that the lord, and felt more clean thanks to that.

I didn't want to stay in Sasuke's blood.

Why did he kill Sasuke? Anybody that knew me knew that Sasuke and I weren't on good terms anymore…He wasn't considered as a friend to me…but he was once like a brother to me and Kurama probably went on that… "Gaara…his going to kill someone again…and I have a feeling that it will be…" I mumble out turning to lie on my back. I look up at the dark ceiling. "I know…I know who he wants to go after next…" Gaara mumbles.

Silence followed after that and I carried on looking up at the ceiling. Tears started falling from my eyes as I thought of who he was going after next…just the thought…just the thought of losing another person…it was revolting. I can't stand to see another one of my special persons die. We need to stop this man…

No one else can die…if he wanted me dead…then he could come and get me…he can kill me…if only it would stop him from killing anybody else…

…

_A/N:_

_Hi there! I know it's not long but hey! I tried…I needed to end it there…you could call this a filler cause that's what it feels like…anyway! How was it! Whose liking this so far? I know I am…I enjoy playing around with characters and their emotions as well as their mentality! Did I make Naruto seem crazy for a bit in the beginning? I hope I did because that's what I wanted…_

_I wanna thank my reviewers, all three of you! You helped me…stay awesome! Bye! _


	7. Life goes on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though!**

**A Detrimental Genesis**

**Chapter 7: Life Goes on**

**...**

In_ three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.-Robert Frost._

Life goes on, but the past will always play in our minds. It will always live if only in our minds. One can try to forget but it will never go away. It could be a blessing, and it could be a curse.

But one thing is true and that is that your past makes you who you are today, it makes you realize that if you had changed your past then the person you were now would be nothing but a myth. A fairy-tale that had no happy ending. A joke with no humor. Heaven with no god, hell with no devil, angels with no wings.

That is why Naruto won't think much about what happened with Sasuke. Sasuke will always be in his memory but won't at the same time. He will forget but he won't. It was complicated but So far that is what Naruto's life was. Complicated.

He knew that others have a worse life than him but somehow it still felt like his was the worst. He hated that innocent were going to die because of him. Because of this Kurama guy. He just hated it all. But there was nothing he could do because even if he had taken the letters advise and killed himself there was a possibility that this man would have carried on killing just for sheer fun. Because he honestly thought the man was having fun messing with him right now and killing people even made him more pleased probably.

There was one thing that he hated the most and that was that the man was watching him the whole time…that one time when he thought that someone was talking to him in his kitchen…it was the cat…a robotic cat that was _spying_ on him. Naruto didn't know if he was supposed to feel bad, scared, disgusted or down right angry with this man. He was acting more like a stalker than anything.  
Like one of those people who you break up with but they just can't let you go and then start stalking you until things get out of hand and someone ends up dead.

Two people ended up dead In Naruto's case. Keiko and Sasuke. It was obvious that the man had used Keiko's death to get to him but it was why he killed Sasuke that puzzled him. Actually, everything about this man confused him and he would have liked it if he could rather stay out of His life. But Naruto seldom got what he wanted so he just didn't even bother.

He wasn't going to give up…no…he was going to find this man…he would put an end to all of this once and for all. He would make sure that everyone is safe because that was all he wanted…He wanted them to be safe and out of harm.

"Naruto…It wasn't your fault…" Kushina said to her quiet son who was staring into space with a blank expression on his face. "Kurama is a crazed man…more crazed then I ever was-"

"You were not crazy" Naruto said softly, eyes focused solely on the orange walls of his bedroom, the one in his grandparents' home. He was surprised to see that his grandparents hadn't changed a thing in the room but he was also glad. He had always liked his old room. Always…it had lots of memories that he wasn't willing to forget…not yet anyway.

"Naruto I can see how much this is eating away at you at I don't want you to blame yourself…Kurama is crazy and I was at a point in time as well…but he…he needs help…more help than I ever did…Naruto…don't blame yourself…there was nothing you could have done…nothing…" Kushina says as she brings in her son for a comforting hug. He accepts it and lets his mom hold onto him as his tears pour out silently.

He knew what he had to do…he may not have been able to stop Sasuke's death but he will stop the ones to come. He will make sure that no more people died…he already had two peoples blood on his hands. He didn't want more. But he knew that even if he tried to stop this someone was going to die…be it him or Kurama himself…he would put a stop to it.

"Thanks" he spoke with kindness to his mother as she let him go and smiled softly while wiping away his tears. "Anytime, Naruto" she said giving him another hug. After that she left him alone in his room, seeing as he needed some time to think. If only she knew what he was really thinking about. Then maybe she would have stayed and stopped him from thinking such things…but she didn't know…and it was killing her.

**(Gaara's POV)**

"If anything I think you'll be able to get him out of this state…right now I am useless and he is fading into the dark…please…help my son" Naruto's mother, Kushina, said with a pained expression. "If his own mother can't help him then I am afraid that I will be useless as well" she shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"He will listen to you…he will do anything for you. Just please…help my son…help the person you love" she begs and I sigh. "Alright. But if this doesn't work you know full well what you have to do" she nods her head. "But it will work…things won't come down to that…" I nod at her statement. "Let's hope that it doesn't because it will hurt more than him dying" I mumble and the woman hugs me.

"Thanks Gaara, I know you'll make him see, just like he made you see" she whispered the last part and I had to strain my ears to hear it. "Well, I better go. I need to prepare a lesson" she mumbled as she got up to leave. "I will walk you out…maybe go next door" she nods and we make our way outside. We go our separate ways, her to her house and me to Naruto's grandparents.

The house was always as I remembered it. Neat and tidy. The grass wasn't too long, there was a small garden and there was no garbage on the grounds. The windows were clean and could be seen through. I walk up the porch and up to the door. I remembered the first time I came to this house. And how willing I was.

Granted I was bored and had nothing better to do so when Naruto offered to hang out by his house I took it. His grandparents had liked me immediately and looking back on it now I am grateful that they did or else our relationship would be awkward.

I knock on the door and wait for it to be opened. And when it did open I wasn't surprised to see Jiraiya, in his old age glory, standing before me. Naruto's grandparents had changed quite a bit. The years are taking its toll on them. "Gaara?" the old man asks and I nod my head in greeting. "Is Naruto in?" I ask and receive a nod. "That's a fairly stupid question to ask don't you think..."

I nod my head. It was stupid. Naruto wouldn't be going anywhere. And not only because his broken ankle stopped him from doing so but rather because of the guilt he was feeling. He wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

I'm led in by Naruto's granddad and I make my way up to his room. Naruto wanted nothing to do with his apartment…I could understand that. I wouldn't want to live in a place where someone I knew was murdered harshly. Well Sasuke wasn't murdered at the scene…in fact he was dead before he was hung…

_he was dead long before that hole was carved, long before I hung him in that room_

How long had Sasuke been dead? I would say he had been dead for a week at most…his skin was already a bluish color with a little yellow underlining. And the wound…it also looked to be that same color…well and obviously red.

It is possible that he was put in a freezer. He was probably alive while put in one and slowly died from Hypothermia and blood lost. Not only that but he was probably dehydrated and starved.

It was a horrible way to die.

But…he was dead before the hole was made on his body…which meant that he just died from Hypothermia…It was still a horrible way to die and I don't blame Naruto for feeling guilty over it. I would have as well…

I knock on the blonde's room door and enter without a response. I didn't need one. Naruto probably knew that I was going to be here. "Naruto?" I call out. I squint my eyes seeing as it was quite dark in his room.

"Yes?" the blonde answers in a soft voice. "Why is your light off?" I ask but receive no answer. I sigh and search for the light switch. Once I find it and switch it on, I turn around to look at the blonde.

He was curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking like a leaf and was covered by his orange sheets. I make my way over and sit at the foot of his bed."How you doing?" I ask but receive silence from the blonde. "Are you cold?" Silence. "Why was your light off?" Silence. "Are you going to ignore me forever?" Silence.

"Naruto...I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong...please...just tell me"

"I...I need to do the right thing" he mumbled. His voice soft yet void of any tone. It didn't suit him. "What do you think is right?" He shrugs his shoulders. "At this point...stopping this man is the only right thing to do..."

"Yes but your way of stopping him isn't the right way" his shoulders shake slightly and for a second I didn't know if he was laughing or crying. "Gaara, he...he killed two people...two...Keiko...Sasuke...two people...K-keiko and Sasuke...they didn't deserve to die...but they did and its all my fault. This whole thing is my fault and you know it." he sobs out and i sigh.

"Naruto this isn't you're fault and it never will be. Stop thinking that it is your fault. Stop thinking about this whole situation. it isn't helping you and it is certainly not helping the people _around_ you"

He stays silent for a few minutes before opening his mouth again. "This is not something I can simply forget or stop thinking about, Gaara...You out of all people should understand that forgetting something like this is almost impossible. The...image of Sasuke..._hanging_ will forever play in my mind...I...just want...i just want him to stop..."

I get up and wrap my arms around him in a tight hold, in turn he does the same and returns the embrace. "Naruto...I don't know how we could get him to stop...but you're ways isn't going to help anybody..especially not your family...or me. don't think about stuff like this yet...not when your mind is filled with morose thoughts... This whole ordeal needs to be thought out rationally and right now that is not something you are doing"

I feel him nod his head before his stomach growls. "I'm really craving Ramen now..."

* * *

"Is this necessary?" a low voice asks, a scowl evident in his tone. "It is quite necessary. see we can't have some brat like you letting out or information...so we need to do what needs to be done" another replies, receiving a scoff from the person before. "I don't think that tying me up and stripping most of my clothes was necessary! Why the hell would I even leak out information when I know it will get me killed, you baka!" the man shouts, his voice seeming rather strained and small.

"Shut up, brat. I don't have time for you to whine...now...Why is it that you are here?" the other asks, not caring about the man's anger. "I want to join...I _need _to be apart of this..."

"And this wouldn't be for the fact that Keiko, your beloved wife, got killed, would it?" the other states rather than asks. "Maa, the new generation is too troublesome...But I suppose we could use you as help...But if any of this get's out and we get caught..." he pauses for extra effect.

"I will kill every single one of the people you love, starting with that brat Deiko...Goodbye...Deidara"

* * *

**(Naruto's POV)**

After getting some ramen me and Gaara made our way to the lake. It was rather cold outside today but we didn't let that bother us. I just wanted to get away from all my thoughts. Gaara was right. Thinking like this wasn't goo for me and it was going to affect me in ways that could possibly never change again. Like for instance...I could totally lose my mind and go completely ballistic. It wasn't impossible.

But it was still kinda of hard to forget anything. It was even more hard to stop the thoughts that involved me blaming myself for all of this...which I still can't stop doing. No matter how hard I try...I will always blame myself for all of this...even when, and if, we get this guy and send him where he belongs. Which is somewhere with high security.

"Naruto?" Gaara calls out, interrupting my train of thoughts. "Are you getting cold?" He asks me and I shake my head. "No why would you ask that?" he shrugs. "Your shivering like there's no tomorrow" as he said that he took off his own jacket and draped it over my shoulders. "Wear this...the weather doesn't bother me"

"T-thanks" i mumble as i tighten the jacket around me. At least he had a scarf...at least i didn't need to worry about him that much. Of course i still wished he was wearing his jacket rather than me.

"Let's go home" Gaara says suddenly and I look up at him. "Yea, lets go" I mumble with a soft sigh. I didn't want to go home, but being anywhere with him was okay with me.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hi there I know its short but I wanted it updated or else I feared I probably would have forgotten about this story...Right please do review! Reviews is what motivates me! and lately i haven't been getting any motivation! please guys i would like to know if I'm doing anything wrong! Thanks and appreciated! _

_Bye~_


	8. Two is better than One

**Disclaimer: if I had owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this now would I? **

**Detrimental Genesis**

**Chapter 8: Two is better than One**

…

Life is what you make it, isn't it? If something goes wrong, you can only blame yourself. Then why do some blame the people around them? Why can't they take the responsibility for their own wrongs? Why do they have to be deceitful and lie right to our faces?

Because humans are selfish.

"_It's your own fault that Sasuke died. And It's your fault for what's to come next" Kurama had said to Naruto over the phone and Naruto being Naruto believed him. But of course Gaara was there and took the phone out of the blonde's hands and spoke venomously towards the guy. _

"_Back off, or I swear I will track you down and kill you myself" Kurama of course laughed. "Just like your father and Shu I see…mostly like Shukaku…but I guess that that spoiled brat rubbed off on you since you had stayed with him for quite some time…" _

"_How do you know that?" Gaara asked, his monotonous voice hiding his confusion and slight nervousness. "I and your uncle, and father, used to be friends… Maa it was fun with them… pity they're both dead" _

"_Not that they didn't deserve it" he had added and Gaara nearly lost it. "You bastard… If anything it's you that deserves death right about now" he raised his voice slightly. There was sick laughter on the other line before the tone went dead. _

And then we're at the present moment with Gaara, Naruto, Sakura and Lee. "Thanks for coming my youthful friends!" Lee exclaimed as he gave both Gaara and Naruto a thumbs up. "Thanks for inviting us" Naruto thanked giving both Sakura and Lee a foxy grin.

"Thank you" Gaara said with a polite nod. It was clear that he didn't want to be here but Naruto dragged his ass with him and now he had to suffer as well. It was also clear that Sakura didn't really want him here either but she tried to hide it behind a smile.

"How many months?" Naruto asks the pinkette and she smiles at him brightly. "Eight months! She will be born next month, between the 11th and the 20th. Sakura says excitedly. Naruto smiles. "It's a girl?! Well congratulations!" Naruto exclaims, giving Sakura a friendly hug.

"So, when did you get back?" she asks Gaara, a fake smile plastered on her face. Gaara gives the exact same smile, 100% fake, and answers her politely. "On the twentieth of last month…" he mumbles out and the pinkette smiles. "Ah, I see you were here a little over a month… will you be going back to Africa?" she asks him and even if she seemed to be speaking in a polite tone you could hear the rudeness behind it.

Gaara clenched his jaw slightly. "No, I will be staying here permanently" he said as politely as he could. "I see… excuse me… I'm going to make us some tee" she said as she got up and left the three men to talk.

"Ignore her, she's still a little peeved about the whole same sex thing." Lee apologized on behalf of his wife, yes… wife. "We are in our twenties, she needs to get over it…" Naruto mumbled as he took a hold of Gaara's hand. "There is nothing wrong with me liking a man"

"No I think she is a little peeved about who you like, not the whole same sex thing" Gaara said with a sigh. "I know that, but she needs to honestly get over it. You're a good man and you always have been"

The red head scoffed at this but let the blonde be. He wasn't going to argue with the blonde in some other person's house. "Sakura will come to her senses, I give you my word" Lee says with a thumb up and a goofy grin.

Naruto chuckled at the bushy browed man. "You're as you were in high school, Lee"

"You better believe it!" Naruto and Lee laugh at this, Gaara keeping quiet mostly because he didn't know what was so funny. 'Inside joke' he thought himself.

**Gaara's POV**

After our visit to Sakura's and Lee's both me and Naruto make it over to his apartment. Yes his apartment.

"Are you sure you want to go there? You don't have to" I ask as I look in front of me and at the road. I hear him sigh and I look at him through the corner of my eyes. "I'm not going to let something like this bother me… I'm not going to hide in fear. That's not like me, I have to move back…and I'll be starting work next week Tuesday anyway…"

"You still don't have to… you could always stay at your grandparents house." I mumble and he scoffs. "I don't want to depend on them so much, you should know that…" I nod my head.

I do know that he doesn't want to depend on his grandparents but… I didn't want him to be on his own in that apartment… _especially _that apartment. I would have felt much better if he maybe had someone stay over… or something….

"Let me move in" I speak out firmly as we stop at a red robot. Naruto turns in his seat to face me with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"You are not deaf, Naruto. You heard me well enough" I mutter out with a heavy sigh. The blonde chuckles nervously, bringing his hand up to the back of his head and scratching in an anxious way. "I swear I just heard you say 'Let me move in'" he says with another chuckle and I had to suppress an eye roll.

"That is exactly what I said" as soon as the robot went green I rode forward, taking a left into Naruto's street. "Are you serious?!" He shouts and I nod my head. "That is not something I would joke about, Baka"

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" he asks as we enter the apartment complex. I shrug in my seat. "I don't want you living there alone…" he stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up again. "Gaara, I don't need you to protect me"

"Who says I want to move in for those purposes? What if I genuinely want to live with you?" I ask as I park my car on the grass, seeing as his parking spot currently held his truck, which had been here since the whole Sasuke thing.

"Gaara I know you… I know what your reasons are…" he mutters out as he opens the door and gets out. I soon follow him, carrying on with our conversation. "Naruto, I really do want to live with you and I think we have known each other long enough to grant us this one thing…"

He stayed silent for the rest of the walk up to his apartment. Upon entering the apartment a horrible smell hit our nose. Both me and the blonde pinch our noses close, trying to block the smell out. "Jesus, what died in here?!" the blonde shouts. "Oh…That's right… Sasuke did" he said with a slight humor.

"God we need to clean this place" he mutters and I give him a funny look. "If you're moving in… you're going to help me get this place cleaned up!" he says cheerfully and I smile. "You're just saying that because you don't want to clean up on your own" he grins cheekily before putting on an innocent face.

"No... I just don't wanna be alone, Gaara-sama…" he purrs out my name and I just roll my eyes. "That's not going to work you blonde bum" he chuckles at me. "Whatever…. I don't wanna clean up alone and even if you weren't moving in, you'd help either way… besides… you would never let your injured boyfriend clean up a murder scene alone… would you?"

"I won't even let you clean that up…I'll do it myself…" I mumble as I walk to the kitchen to grab some supplies out of the utility closet that was conveniently put there. "Gaara, It's not like I haven't seen it already! I mean I had tripped in it" he had spoken the last part softly, almost inaudible but I was glad I had good hearing.

"Don't think about it, Naruto…" I mumble out and I hear him hum. "Yeah, I know… it will only make things worse…"

So far it has been a month since Sasuke's death. It was October, which meant Naruto's Birthday would be in 3 days. He didn't want anything; all he wanted to do was spend time with his family and me. But… I just feel that he deserves something. After all that he has been through… he definitely deserves it.

But Naruto would be able to tell if I were to plan something… he was actually very perceptive and almost as smart as me… _almost. _He had caught us the first time we spent his birthday together, which was a pity. Though I won't say he didn't enjoy that day… I certainly didn't.

"I was thinking that it be just you and me on Wednesday…" I hear Naruto mumble behind me and I turn around to look at him. "Why... I thought you'd want to be with your family" he shakes his head. "Gaara I have been with them for quite a long time, I'd like to spend my Birthday with you and you alone"

"I have no problem with that, but don't forget to tell your grandparents and your mom" he nods his head before telling me that he was going to go and get spare sheets. "I suppose that the bedding will need to me changed… or rather the whole bed needs to be changed… the spare room's bed is the same as my own rooms bed… I suppose we could swop those around" he mumbles as he puts a set of light blue bedding on the kitchen counter.

"Right that's everything; I'll need some old cloths to clean up what blood there is…" Naruto nods his head and quickly leaves the room before entering again with a handful of rags. "This should help…" he mutters as he puts the rags besides me. "I'll take that now, I first need to get all of this to the room…" I mumble as I take all my cleaning supplies to the main room.

I hear Naruto follow me and I was about to tell him to stay in the kitchen but _his_ voice stopped me. "Cleaning up I see" both me and Naruto stop in our tracks. The voice sounded close. Like it was in the next room. I quickly drop my supplies and run to the main room, it was the closest and I knew that the culprit would be there.

I stop in front of the door and look at it intently. There was scratch marks on it and it looked as if someone was clawing their way to get in. 'What the hell…why would anyone want to claw their way to get in?' I turn around to look at the blonde; he had the same questioning look on his face.

"Maybe we should just leave…" the blonde mumbles. "Ku ku ku, that's just what you'd do. Coward" the same voice says sinisterly. "You're the coward hiding behind closed doors" I growl out and that same laugh emits from the room as the door knob of Naruto's room slowly twists, stopping ever so slowly. And just like that, the door opens to reveal nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Was this a joke? If it was, it wasn't very funny. "Turn the lights on, Gaara" I jump at the voice but do as it said anyway. I take one step into the room and press my palm flat on the wall, and start feeling around for the switch. Once I did find it I flicked it, though hesitatingly, and the bright lights came on, shining very persistently in my eyes.

Those lights have definitely been tampered with. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worse had to be the smell emanating from the room. I mean I knew we hadn't cleaned up the mess but I didn't think it would smell so bad… it almost smelled like death and a hospital… 'He didn't…' I think as I open my eyes, regretting the choice immediately.

There in the middle of the room, which was the only thing in the room, was a long silver table. It looked like those tables that morgue practitioners used. All furniture was removed from the rom and my only guess was that it was put in another but maybe it was thrown into a dump pit or something.

On the table was a black body bag, which looked quite plump at the moment. There were also surgical tools on a small silver platter like dish as well as a small piece of paper. "Does he enjoy making my room a crime scene?" Naruto asks in slight dry humor. "I'm getting sick of this…Gaara, just call the police… I can't take this anymore" I ignore the blonde and walk further into the room and up to the table.

The smell got worse with each step I took forward but I was quite curious as to what was in the bag, and besides, we couldn't call the police until we knew everything about this whole situation. "Gaara…I… Don't want to know what's in there…or rather _who's _in there…" the blonde mutters out with a hint of fear. I could understand though. I was slightly scared as well. But we needed to know who or what was in that bag… So I slowly pulled on the silver zip and pulled it all the way down. I took the two pieces of the black fabric and separated them further apart and looked at the contents of the bag.

_No…_No…

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick" Naruto mumbles next to me and I hear him run to the nearest bin to empty his stomach. Right now I wanted to do that to but I was too shocked to even move.

How could this sick person defile someone as much as he did? How can he decapitate someone and stick their head on someone else's body?

_How could he do this to my OWN SISTER? _

"Temari…" I mutter out as I reach out to touch one of her blue cheeks. How could this have happened? I mean I knew that I hadn't been home for a while but… three days is hardly enough to do…this.

As soon as my finger touched her cheek I removed it immediately. She was colder than ice. Her hair was bloodied and her eyes sockets were opened to reveal her eyes which had gone a pearly white color. It looked as though she was blind but I knew she wasn't… she was dead and she had been for at least a while.

The body that her head was sewed onto was also a females but it definitely wasn't hers. This body was bustier and paler compared to Temari's. I didn't remember if we had any busty female friends but at that moment I didn't care..

Temari's dead.

_Dead._

"Gaara, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault…" Naruto sobs out next to me. "Shut up. This isn't your fault" I growl out as I finally look away from the body… away from by dead sister.

The blonde doesn't say anything but he does cry. I know he felt it was his fault and he probably thought I was angry at him for my sister's death… I wasn't. I was pissed at the guy who did this. And to think he was in this house not too long ago…

"His not here" I mumble to myself. How did he manage to leave so quickly? And without being seen? This guy was like a phantom or something. Although I didn't care much about what he was because he could only be one thing and that was a monster.

A pure breed, blood seeking monster.

He was like a dog with rabid rabies and needed to be put down.

**Naruto's POV**

I couldn't believe this…

Temari out of all people had to get killed… I wasn't going to say that I would have preferred someone else to die… no I don't want anybody to die.

_Nobody should be dying…_ I need to stop this. This cannot go on. This needs to stop _now. _I cannot take all these people dying because of this guy and what grudge he held towards me. He clearly has some business that he wants to take care of with me instead his beating around the bush and waiting until the very last person I care about is dead to finally put me out of my misery.

No. this needs to stop. I cannot allow him to kill any more people then he already has.

When I looked up I saw Gaara staring at the small note next to the tools that I figured this psychotic bastard used on poor Temari. Before he could, I reached out and grabbed the letter.

_Two is always better than one. _

Short and sweet. Well not necessarily sweet. It was quite sick because I knew he was referring to 'Killing two people is better than killing one'. This man needed serious help. Actually he just needed to be locked away In a dungeon to rot and think about all the crimes he has committed.

No… he seems too proud of the things he has done… so locking him up will probably make him think about all the pleasure he got from killing innocent people. "Call the cops" I demand Gaara and he nods his head numbly, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing the number to the station.

I could only imagine what's going on in his head… so far he hasn't freaked out or anything but I know that when the fact that Temari is dead registers properly in his head he will breakdown. I knew that at first he and his siblings never got along but that was when they were younger. Right now I knew that he loved them as much as I loved my own family.

And now one of his loved one's was dead.

_All because of me. _

I look at Temari's body. Okay well I look at her head because that is definitely _not _her body. She wasn't even thirty… twenty seven is close to thirty. But even if she was thirty it's still a young age to die at…and then to still die in a way such as this…

It was utterly revolting.

I want to find this man and set him straight. But I know that that will be difficult because it is quite obvious at how smart this man is. And I'm guessing that if he doesn't want to be found… nobody will find him. Not even the greatest detective in the world. It's quite sad if you think about it. He's getting away with so much and he'll probably continue getting what he wants until the very day this all ends...

The day I die.

But what would be the point in my death? He'd probably kill afterwards as well. Me dying would be completely and utterly pointless…

But that's why when I die, I'm taking him with me. This will end. He will see.

He thinks he can just stomp all over me and think he'll get away with it. Thinks he can kill all my friends and family without getting the justice he deserves. Well I have had it.

He wants to play a game… then we'll play it. There won't be any winners and there won't be any losers but this thing will end. I swear it.

Bring it on, Kurama, you lewd bastard.

_A/N:_

_HI THERE! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I have been neglecting to update! I have been sick lately but not to worry! I am getting better! Okay one reason for me not updating would also be lack of inspiration… no one reviews so it kinda starts to feel like I'm writing this more for myself then anything… Anyway, I hope you'll review for this chapter and I am sorry to all the Temari fans! Gomen, she had to die! Oh and any guesses who actual owner of the body was? I'm sure you guys guessed it! For the note thing I was going to say 'To kill two birds with one stone' but I thought that 'Two is better than one' was more fitting… _

_Oh I want to ask if anyone wants a lemon… I have been itching to write one but I haven't found the right moment to write it yet… I don't want to wait until the third or second last chapter like last time…But hey! _

_I'm sorry if this chapter freaked some of you out… I am a very dark person, though I have my cute and fluffy moments…. I wanna warn you now, THIS FIC WILL NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! ONE OF OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS (Naruto or Gaara) WILL DIE! _

_Unless you guys don't want that then I'll make it a happy ending… so yeah… tell me what you think… and also I have had this story idea in my head for quite some time… here's how I want it to go…_

_Gaara will do anything for Naruto, even give up his title of Kazekage. Pity Naruto's too busy chasing Sasuke to even notice. _

_I don't know, its just an idea that I really want to write…anyway… please review! They make me happy! And they make me more write faster! So you go on and review…_

_BYE!_


	9. Twisted

**Disclaimer: No, don't own Naruto… **

**A Detrimental Genesis**

**Chapter 9: Twisted**

…

**(Normal POV)**

"These killings show no pattern yet they all have one thing in common" a male said, his voice monotonous. "And what else have you gathered, Sai?" another asks, his voice not quite monotonous but rather frustrated and tired.

"One thing that has come to my attention would be the ways that the killings were done. During autopsy it was revealed that each cut, amputation, any type of damage made to the body, was done rather efficiently. I gathered that the killer has some experience in what he is doing" Sai informed his superior. Said man nods his head.

"What else?" Sai sighs but explains further. "All bodies were found in the same house but at different times" the man nods his head before looking over at Tobi who was standing next to his partner, Sai. "And where was the place that these bodies showed up?"

"In the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki. All three victims found in his home had been linked to him in a way" the male explains. "Three? But there are two bodies"

"Yes, Two bodies, but the one had been disassembled and had a different head attached to it. That makes it three bodies, sir" Tobi explains. "And is the a name to the third body?" The man asks and both Tobi and Sai shake their heads. "Test results have not been returned. The body is so far nameless. We have gone through a couple of missing reports that have been filed during the last two weeks though. It is quite likely that the body belongs to one of those missing people" Sai explains and the man in front of him nods. "Very well. I suggest you get a detective working on this case ASAP. Seems like a tough one, but you two are one of my top teams. Don't let me down."

"Hai!" both shout before leaving the room.

….

"Sai, will we be bringing in Nara again?" Tobi asks his companion. Sai nods his head and opens his mouth to speak. "I hate to admit it but we will have to. That kid is smarter than anyone in Konoha, he will be able to solve this case… though this is probably the most difficult for him. Other cases were peanuts compared to this" Tobi nods his head at this. "Yes, but this would be a greater way to test the Nara's skills"

"Yes, but we all know that the kid wont fail us. He has never so why should he start now?" Sai asks and Tobi sighs, lifting his hand up to rake through his hair. "Yes, that is true. But do not forget, the Nara is lazy and hardly pays attention. He may have been able to solve previous cases but this one is much harder to those. He needs to focus and stop being so laid back" Sai stayed silent after that, mainly because he knew that the man was right.

…

"Naruto, I think you should take some time off… Things are going crazy and you shouldn't be here" Naruto's manager, Miki, informs the blonde. Said blonde only shakes his head. "Everything is fine…I'm not taking more time off than I already have. Besides, I'm okay… if anyone it's Gaara who needs the time off" the blonde says as both he and the old woman look over at the red head who was putting on a fake smile and helping a young man. Both Naruto and Miki could tell that it pained the red head to smile. But no matter what Naruto and Miki said, Gaara would not leave the blonde's side.

Even when he was going through his own pain, his own trauma, his own grief, he wouldn't leave Naruto's side because he feared that he'd lose Naruto too but he wasn't allowing himself to heal. He was leaving the wound open to fester. "Gaara is stubborn, he won't allow himself to grieve and it's going to affect him negatively …Kankuro is doing the same thing… they're acting as if their sister isn't dead…" Naruto explains to the old woman. Miki nods her head and looks again at the red head that was now helping a different person. "He will come around. Something like this cannot be left alone and forgotten about so easily." The woman said in a hushed tone.

"I know that he will. But I'm afraid of what he'll say or do when he finally does" Naruto said with his head downcast. "Naruto, you need to stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault… you should know that" the blonde nods his head. "I know that but it doesn't stop me from thinking that this is my entire fault. Kurama is out to get _me_, yet his killing all my precious people... Who knows, he could even come after you next... And it will all be my fault..." He mumbles out in a low tone. Miki gives him a sad smile but doesn't speak any more words. There was no way to convince the blonde that all of this wasn't his fault, he was sticking to that and nothing else.

"Just... Be safe Naruto." She said as she gave him a tight hug. Naruto hugged her back before letting go and grinning. "Now then, I believe I have some tables to wait! Let's hope I don't trip like last time and hurt my ankle" he mumbles as he looks down at his one ankle which was in a brace. "That was your fault at you costed me two plates that day! You're lucky I'm not taking that out of you're paycheck" she said as she put her hands on her hips and glared half-heartedly at the blonde who by now was smiling like a idiot.

"Sorry bout that. I honestly didn't know the floors were wet... I blame Kimichi for using too much floor wash. It was like she threw a whole bottle in there! Man that fall actually hurt though... I think I broke my coccyx there" the bonde over exagerates and Miki rolls her eyes. "Go do your job you lazy bum!" She commands and Naruto makes a salute "Ai, ai captain!" He shouts before heading up to a table that hasn't been helped out yet.

**(Naruto's POV) **

After mine and Gaara's shift ended, we left for our respective homes. I wasn't really surprised though. After finding Temari, well her head, in my apartment he had only gone to work and that was it. He hardly spoke to anyone, not even me. I understood what he was going through but his behavior was not only hurting me, but also the people around him. But there was nothing I could do… not yet anyway.

I look out of my window, right at Gaara's. I remember doing this while being Gaara's friend, hoping that the red head would come out just so that I could see those beautiful eyes, no, to just see him, not just his eyes. And even when he left, I stood here every day, hoping that he'd come out, hoping I'd see him again. But each time he didn't, looking out the window became a real pain, so I just stopped looking out and tried to ignore the ever persistent ache in my heart. But I guess I finally got him back. But what was the point? My life was going down the blunder. And it just wasn't fair.

But life wasn't fair and I knew this, but I wished it wasn't so harsh with me. Most of my life has been nothing but pure torture, mentally, physically and emotionally. But I think what has happened in the last few months have really been the worse. I have lost four people; three basically because I didn't even know who the fourth person was. It could have been anyone!

A part of me wanted to know who the fourth person was but another part of me was like "Oh hell no! You don't need to know!"

I sigh and lean against the window sill, still staring out and at Gaara's room window. His light was on but that didn't surprise me. He rarely got sleep, unless of course I was next to him or in a close proximate to him. Bags under his eyes were getting worse… and he was starting to look more tired than anything with each passing day. He was probably writing some poems or something…

Ah, speaking about writing, I have been neglecting my own book. Actually, I think I'm going to stop writing that book all together, I have lost all interest in it… then again I have lost interest in quite a few things ever since Kurama came into our lives. Which I wanted to so badly kick him out of. Maybe when all of this is done I'll be able to get back into the swing of my old life, but right now, things weren't going to happen until Kurama is stopped.

I needed to stop him.

But I needed help as well… but I really didn't want to put anybody in danger… that was the last thing I wanted to do. I mean I wanted to stop this all so that no more people winded up dead in my apartment, which I was definitely moving out of. I would look for a new place starting next week… I just couldn't live there anymore…

But chances are that Kurama would turn my new place into a crime scene as well. I just wish he could leave me alone. Me and my family… actually he needs to leave the whole world alone, his causing too much trouble for my liking… for anybody's I suppose…

Just as I was about to close my curtains and head for bed, my door was opened and in walked my granny. "Naruto, I thought you'd still be awake… there's someone named Sai asking for you downstairs"

"Sai? What's he doing here?" the old woman shrugs her shoulders. "Go find out kid, and be careful" she mumbles and I nod my head before pushing myself up and off my window sill, close the curtains and make my way down stairs and sure enough, there at the bottom of the staircase stood Sai _and _Tobi. Granny forgot to mention that there were two people here.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" the black haired man looks at me solemnly before clearing his throat and speaking. "The body has been identified… I came here to fetch both you and Gaara mainly because I have to take you in for questioning and because I need to show you the bodies, well body and a head…"

"You want to take me in for questioning and then you want to show me the body… what the hell man! Why would you show me the god damned body!? I could understand you taking me in for questioning but to show me the body!" I exclaim causing the elder male to sigh. "Naruto, I understand but you have to understand… you are the target for… whoever it is that is doing this, but we can't rule you out as a suspect… also, we want to keep you as informed as possible but we will still be weary of you"

"That's just messed up" I say with a heavy sigh and raise my hands up to rub at my temples. "Gaara's awake, so I guess we can go and fetch him… this does basically involve his sister so…" I trail off and the two men, who were in their uniforms, nod their heads and step outside of the house. 'I wish it didn't involve Temari though' I think in my head as I grab a coat and leave the house with Sai and Tobi.

"I'm guessing Gaara's a suspect as well…" Tobi nods his head. "Gaara is one but only because of the record he held. He used to be quite the violent character you know" Tobi said in a bland tone, not really interested in the subject. "I do… he told me about his uncle… but that was self-defense" this time both nod their heads. "In that case it was self-defense but has he really told you everything? He has put a few kids in hospital, and in some cases, he killed" Sai said in his usual emotionless voice and I felt my blood run cold.

Gaara? Killed? That made no sense… he wouldn't kill anybody… he just wouldn't… I knew him, he was a good man, pure at heart. "And we're not lying, Naruto" Tobi muttered out as we finally reached Gaara's front door and knocked on it. Not more than two minutes later had the door been open by an ever exhausted looking Gaara. '_And in some cases, he killed' _that sentence played in my head as we made eye contact and I just turned away. "What are you doing here?" he asks in a tired voice, receiving a shrug from me and a sigh from Tobi.

"Don't ask questions, we'll explain on the way to the lab" I could only imaging how he was looking at them right now, confused and slightly hesitant. "Lab?" he asks and again is told to not ask questions and just follow.

I could feel his eyes burning into me as we walked to Sai and Tobi's police car. I wouldn't turn around though… I couldn't. It pained me to do so. _'He killed' _Sai's voice kept on bouncing off the walls of my mind, like a kid jumping on a trampoline. I didn't want to believe what he said… I just… I couldn't. Gaara, a killer? No that wasn't right… he'd never kill anybody… he may give off the type of 'Come close and I'll cut you into one thousand granulated pieces and feed you to the poor' vibe, but he wasn't anything like that.

He was Gaara, he wasn't a murderer… he couldn't be… he just couldn't. I jump when I feel a hand slip into mine. I look down to see my slightly pale hand and an even more pale hand. "Why are you so jumpy?" Gaara asks me and I shake my head. "I'm not jumpy… just a little tired… but it is nearly one in the morning so I think I have the right to be a little jumpy" I said with a small chuckle.

"Are you sure?" The red head asks me worriedly and I nod my head. "I'm sure…stop worrying…" I mutter out and Gaara drops the subject. I sigh as we climb into the black vehicle, me and Gaara at the back and Sai and Tobi in the front. On the way to wherever the hell the lab was, Sai and Tobi filled Gaara in on the reason as to why we were basically being arrested. Okay Sai never said that but it felt almost like we were being arrested… and then being tortured with the sight of a dead body.

"…" Gaara stared at the two men as we reached a stop sign. He didn't look all too comfortable and I doubted I looked any better. _'He killed' _Sai's voice rings in my head yet again. Each time I looked at him, those words spilled out in my head and they were starting to get to me. "Gaara, we are suspecting you, mainly because of the past you hold. But at the same time, we feel like both you and Naruto are victims to this whole ordeal"

"I'm sure that I'm not a victim" The red head mutters as the car starts moving again. "No, you are. This guy may want to get to Naruto, but he wants to get to you as well… it is obvious…he clearly has some things' to clear with you as well, Gaara" Tobi muttered out, looking at both me and Gaara through the rear-view mirror. "But I have done nothing to this man… and neither has Naruto…"

"We don't know his full motives, Sabaku-san, but we _do_ know that he wants Naruto _and _you. And if we don't do something, he will get what he wants, whether you, or anybody else, like it or not." Sai said in his usual monotonous voice. Gaara and I stay quiet after this, not having much to say; okay well I was quiet already… I didn't trust myself to speak at this point.

The rest of the ride was silent, save for the heater which was blowing out hot air to keep us warm from the spring's icy night air (1). Tonight seemed colder than most nights, but I guess it was quite fitting for the situation we were in. But then again the coldness only reminded me of all those bitter cold, dead, bodies. Of my own _friends' _bittercold, dead, bodies.

This man was trying to mess with my mental stability, I knew that. He was trying to break me mentally and emotionally before he broke me down physically. And Sai was right. If we didn't do something _now_, he was going to get what he wanted, and he'd get that one body at a time.

My train of thoughts stops when I feel the car come to halt. I look out of the window to see a large white building. It looked almost like Konoha's hospice but didn't at the same time. I knew for a fact that this wasn't Konoha's hospital because, well I have never seen this building in my entire life… but Jiraiya had mentioned something about it before.

I look at the bright blue lights that highlighted the name of the building. '_Forensic analysis" _just those plain two words. And although it was only two simple words, they made my blood run cold and my heart rate slow.

I didn't like this place… it had this odd vibe surrounding it… there was something ghostly about this building… I could feel it… I could feel their eyes on me… all of their eyes… they're blaming me…

**(Gaara's POV)**

I felt Naruto's body still next to mine. I really didn't blame him though. I knew what he was feeling, mainly because I felt it too. They were staring at us, blaming us, screaming at us, begging us and hating us.

My door opens and I stare at the building for a few more seconds before getting out of the car. This place just screamed '_Stay away_' but I was obligated to go in there and have all those judgmental, hating eyes on me. On Naruto.

"Right, there are not much people in there but one of the forensic specialists that took on this case concerning your sister and this other body has agreed to show you and describe the manner of their death… oh and this woman had also autopsied Sasuke's body…" Tobi adds in the last part softly. I wondered if he really cared much about his baby cousin's death.

As far as I was concerned, they didn't get along quite well back when we were in high school. in fact, I'm too sure that Tobi was shunned out by most of his family… I never knew why but I think it had something to do with his accident… maybe his parents hadn't survived the crash or something and the Uchiha's blamed him for it… I didn't know… if that was it though then that was quite cruel. You can't blame a child for something they had no control over.

"_But I hated my face and I didn't show it to anyone…not even my parents saw it afterwards" _I remember Tobi saying on the night that Sasuke was found in Naruto's apartment. So maybe his parents were alive… but then why was he shunned from the rest of the family? Was it because he was different compared to the others? If so then that's just stupid.

Just because you're an ounce different compared to your family members does not give them the right to reject that poor kid. They can't help it if they don't follow your expectations. I absolutely hated people like that.

"Gaara… We're going in now…" I heard Naruto mumble next to me. I look up at him only to have him look away. Why did he just do that? "Where's Sai and Tobi?" I ask instead of the actual question. "They went in… they said we could come in once we feel we're ready…but also to not take out time…" I nod my head and take the blondes hand in mine. He jumps slightly before relaxing into my touch.

"Why have you been avoiding eye contact with me?" I ask and he freezes up. "I'm not" he forces out with some nervous laughter. "Don't lie to me" I grind out. "You haven't been able to look me in the eye once and its grating on my nerves"

"I'm not" was all he said and at this point I was so frustrated with the blonde I had actually contemplated hitting him. But then again I had vowed to never hurt the blonde… but he was seriously walking on thin ice. I sigh and start walking towards the well-built building, pulling Naruto along with me even though I knew he had no desire to go in there. I didn't either and I thought this whole thing was stupid.

I didn't care as to how Temari or this other woman died, I just wanted Temari's body found so that she could have a proper burial… she was my sister and I loved her dearly, no matter how much I denied that… it had hurt to see her dead body…err head, on that table… but it had hurt more because of the way she died. She died in such a degrading way that it hurt my heart and soul.

That was my sister… she deserved better… and that's why I wanted her body found so that she can have the burial I know she deserves. It's the least I could do for her…

I know that Naruto and the others think that I haven't accepted her death, but they are wrong. I have accepted it but I haven't at the same time. The only time when I will fully accept her death is when we find her body… right now she was just a head… and that was only half of her, technically.

When we made our way up the wide stairs we were greeted by a bright light shining from the windows and glass doors. The lights hurt my eyes slightly and I had to squint to actually see what I was doing and where I was going. "Jeez, I've always hated bright lights" Naruto mumbles next to me and I couldn't agree more. I hated bright lights… then again I hated bright things in general… Naruto was an exception.

"Gaara… can you feel it?" Naruto asks me and I stop in my place and stare at the doors for a few seconds before answering "Yes" and walking into the bright building. He meant the stares that were burning into our beings. Of course I could feel them… they were hard to ignore.

"I see you guys are finally ready" Sai says as we make our way up to him and Tobi, who seemed to be conversing with a black haired woman. Naruto seemed to of recognized her seeing as he ran straight to her and shouted out what I supposed was her name. "Shizune-sensei!"

"Naru-chan" she says as she gives him a bright smile and a small hug. Sai clears his throat and the two part and compose themselves. "Naruto, we'll have to continue this little reunion later it seems… we have some business to attend to" she says in a calm, lax voice. Naruto nods his head and the lady looks at me. "I take it you are Gaara, I'm sorry for your loss" she bows her head and I shake mine. "Don't be, it wasn't yours or anybody's fault"

"Quite the sincere man I see" she says with a small chuckle and I shrug my shoulders. I just wanted this to get done with. "Well then, follow me" she mumbles and we all follow her.

She lead us down many corridors until finally we got to where I supposed was our destination and where the body was and I was wrong because as soon as we entered the sliding doors a stanch hit our nose, one that me and Naruto knew all too well. And sure enough as we advanced into the room there was a body on one of those metallic tables with a sheet draped over it. "Sorry for the smell, we are so used to it but you two are not" Naruto and I nod our heads.

As we stopped in front of the body I saw that there was another small bundle on a different table next to the one with the body. I knew right away that it was Temari's head when I saw a small strand of dirty blonde hair poke out from the sheet. I felt a little saddened at the sight but didn't let it show on my face. I'll save my tears for her actual funeral.

Shizune pulls the white sheet off of the body and I nearly looked away at the sight of the naked female body. Not because it was naked but because of the ugly Y incision that was made during autopsy. It wasn't even stitched up and my guess was that Shizune was going to explain some things to us _visually._ My stomach churned at the thought but alas, I stayed calm. Also not only was there the ugly mark but her body was so badly mutilated it could have been regarded as a piece of bark.

"Ahem, I'm sorry that you have to be told like this but there is no other way I can exactly explain what happened to this poor woman." Shizune said apologetically and Naruto speaks up with a crack-y voice. "N-no…I… it-it's fine… it's not like we haven't seen it before" the black haired woman nods her head at the blonde before putting on a pair of white surgical gloves.

"Well, I'm quite sad to say this but it seems that not two humans were killed here but rather three…" did she mean Sasuke? "What do you mean?" Naruto asks confusedly. "This woman was pregnant" the room went quieter than before. That was just twisted.

"As you can see, there are cuts all over her body. Deep ones at that. Now the person that did this must have real skill in mutilating people, but I wouldn't give him an award for it." She then points to all the cuts made on her body. "All these cuts may look shallow but they have been cut with a thin blade and from what I could tell, this woman bled to death"

"How?" I ask and she nods her head. "Well, as you can see, there are cutes over _every _inch of her body, those cuts are actually her veins and in some places, he even cut into her, but he missed her organs completely and purposefully. He wanted her to die slowly, and bleeding to death in a way such as this is the best, worst, way to die"

"Now, I don't think he knew much about her being pregnant but it wouldn't surprise me if he did. She was at least three months into her pregnancy, her baby wasn't harmed but it had died from lack of nutrients that it would have received had the mother been alive" she explains. "Oh and also, now this isn't how she died and I suspect that this happened after she bled to death, but that incision was made partially (2) by this maniac and I was quite disgusted when I found her heart had been swopped with a whole rat. That is probably where the smell came from"

If this is what he did to this woman's body I don't want to even know what he did to Temari's. "And Gaara, to let you know, no damage was don't to your sister, but I only have a head and I need the whole body to know how she really died, but be assured, we will find it and you and your brother, Kankuro was it? Will be put at rest" I didn't know if I really wanted to find her body anymore… looking at this woman's body now… it made you think about all the things that he could have possibly done to poor Temari… to my poor sister who didn't deserve this and neither did this woman.

This was just a cruel and abnormal way for one to die. And not only that but it was degrading to both Temari and the female on the table. Having your head cut of and put on another person's body was not the ideal way to be found. It was just… I didn't even know what to say anymore… I was at a total loss. Maybe everything was finally taking its toll on me…

"Who is this woman? Shizune?" I hear Tobi ask In a monotonous voice. "Oh…I thought it was quite obvious as to who she was… this right here is none other than Hinata Hyuuga"

…*…

_A/N: _

_Hi there… I have finally got into the swing or writing for this story, yes I wasn't really interested for the last couple of chapters and everything was half as. There should be an update next week, hopefully… anyway… so how was it?_

_DemonicDarling55: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You're review really inspired me to keep writing, and well, I still love this story, it's like my baby… thanks for saying its amazing! Stay awesome! _

_Maridelover: Don't worry! After a lot of thinking I have finally deiced that neither Gaara nor Naruto will die… ii love them too much… I can't do it… but I have already planned out the ending in my head… it's gonna be so awesome (Well in my head it sounds awesome!) thanks for the review! _

_visomnia: HI THERE! Do not worry! No one will be dying... Well between Naruto and Gaara…they gonna stay alive because I love them too much to just kill them… sorry about the lemon! I won't be writing one any time soon, mainly because it's obvious that Naruto's and Gaara's relationship at the moment is pretty strained… but do not fret! There will be lemons in this story just like I promised!_

_1, I don't know where most of you guys stay, but where I stay its spring in October still and spring nights are freaking cold! _

_2, I meant that he only cut the top part of the Y-incision… so basically he only did a V…._

_Oh and I'm sorry Hinata fans… I almost feel bad… Hinata's one of my favorite female characters… oh welp_

_Oh and I also changed the summary of the story cause it was borning... And stupid..._

_Please review… _

_Bye! _


	10. Charred

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or its characters **

**A Detrimental Genesis **

**Chapter 10: Charred **

…

"This is all too troublesome" drawled out a tired voice. "There is no use in getting me to question those two... They haven't done anything wrong" the same voice said and a deep sigh echoed throughout the room. "Shikamaru, are you sure I me-"

"Do not question me, stop being so bothersome and listen for once" the man that had spoken put the other to silence as he pointed towards the glass window that held two people in it. "Gaara may have had a bad past and it doesn't surprise me that you thought he did the killings, but I know for a fact that he is innocent"

"But Shikamaru! The killings started when he came back to Konoha! Surely that should mean something!" And that was the other man shouting again. The man, Shikamaru, sighed as he looked at the glass window. "Gaara had only come back a day after the first killing, and that did look slightly suspicious but I know he isn't"

"And what about that blonde?" Shikamaru stayed quiet for a few seconds before he replied to the question. "Naruto is definately innocent... These crimes, killings... They all seem directed at him. And then there is that note that was found in that spy cam. Whoever's doing theses killings is only doing it to grind on someones nerve, to break them slowly... This person wants Naruto. And his killing what the blonde holds dearest to his heart, his friends and family. Gaara would never do anything like that because it is obvious on how much he loves the blonde. These two are innocent, stop doubting it"

The others that were in the room stayed silent. Shikamaru sighed and go up from his sitting position. "Where are you going?" one of the men in the room asked. Shikamaru only shrugged his shoulders and left the room. "I'm going to have a chat with them" he said while walking to the room the currently held Gaara and Naruto.

When Shikamaru entered the room it was to feel a thick tension between the blonde and the red head. Choosing to ignore it for now, he greets both males. "Good morning" Naruto lifted his head up and gave him a weak smile whereas Gaara only nodded his head. "I can see that you're both tired and I will not lie, I am myself… I can't tell you to go home because it's not my place to tell, but I'm sure that when Tobi and Sai come back they will tell you to get some rest"

"Why aren't we being investigated?" Naruto asks in a soft voice. "Because you are both innocent" Naruto blinked up at him for a moment before bowing his head. "But they don't think so?" the brunette nods his head. "They don't but there is nothing I can do about that. I may have been helping them for the past three years but they still don't trust me fully and they definitely aren't trusted by me… it's quite troublesome"

Both Gaara and Naruto stay silent after that, not looking at Shikamaru and rather at their palms. "Hinata… her and Sasuke ended it a while ago… and… who…" the blonde couldn't finish his sentence, at the mere mention of Sasuke and Hinata his eyes welled up and filled with tears. Shikamaru looked at the blonde with pure sympathy.

"Sasuke is-was the father… I don't know why he is the father. Hinata and Sasuke had been broken up for at least a year… unless they met, got drunk, had sex and then Hinata-chan got pregnant… that is the only thing I can think of, or they were dating behind everyone's back, hiding behind closed doors" Shikamaru said with a drawled out sigh. "Quite troublesome if you ask me… but I guess there isn't much I can do.

"Have they told Hinata's family yet?" This time Gaara spoke for the first time since they were told whose body it was that Temari's head was attached to. "We only found out about the body when you did, her family will be contacted straight away when its morning… well it is morning but they will tell them at a more appropriate time"

"When can we go home?" Gaara asks, looking at the brunette directly. Shikamaru tried not to notice the way Gaara's eyes were draining color, tried not to notice how far apart both he and Naruto were sitting and tried to ignore the tension in the air that seemed to be emanating from the red head and blonde. "You will be able to leave when Sai and Tobi come back, which shouldn't be too long"

The red head nodded his head before bowing it and looking at his hands. "Shikamaru… weren't you and Temari…" Naruto trails off in his sentence, his head still bowed. "Yes, we were… but I have to separate my personal life from my work life"

"Well it has been thoroughly separated" Gaara said in a dry tone. Naruto glanced at the red head. "Gaara…" he calls out. Gaara only shrugs his shoulders. "I'm fine" he mutters out. Both Shikamaru and Naruto could hear the strain in his voice though. "Gaara, you do not look or sound okay…" the red head stayed quiet after that causing Shikamaru to sigh deeply. "Why must you be so troublesome?"

Silence followed after that between the three males. The room was still filled with tension but it was mostly between Naruto and Gaara, Shikamaru was still trying to figure out why the air around them felt so edgy. It was starting to make him feel slightly uncomfortable but he wouldn't ask what was going on. They may have been suspects in this case, not by him though, but he wouldn't interfere with their personal lives.

The door to the room suddenly opened and in walked Sai and Tobi, both looking equally exhausted, just like everybody else in the room. "Gaara, Naruto, the boss said you can't go home" Naruto whips his head over to look at Sai. "What! Why?!" the blonde exclaimed. Sai only shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you will both be going under protection…this man wants you, _both_ of you, and we need to protect you"

"But what about all the others that are already dying because of me?!" Naruto shouted heatedly as fresh tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. "Naruto… we cannot protect _everyone_. You and Gaara are the main people that need to be protected and hiding you is the be-" Tobi starts but is cut off by Gaara.

"Hiding Naruto and myself would be pointless because of three things. 1, the man wants Naruto, not me. 2, putting him in hiding will only anger this person and therefor it will lead to a bloodbath. 3, he probably suspects that you'll want to put us in protection and he probably doesn't at the same time" he said the words calm and smoothly. The other inhibitors of the room looked at him blankly, safe for Naruto that wasn't even looking at him.

Shikamaru's face then changes from blank into a contemplating one, going over what Gaara had just said in his head. "Gaara is right, putting them in protection is pointless. This man is two steps ahead of us"

"Then we need to pick up our came and take the leap because I won't allow anybody else to die" The three law in-forcers looked at the blonde skeptically. "Naruto, even if we do play this game you need to face the facts, people are going to die, on both sides"

"Both sides?" they shake their heads. "This man is not working alone, he has accomplices, that is evident" they were about to continue their conversation but the sudden slamming of the door and a frantic looking woman running in caught their attention.

"You need to get to area 14 now!" she shouted, managing to still voice her panic even though she seemed to be out of breath. "Are 14? Isn't that Iwagekure Suburb? Deidara lives there…NO!" the blonde shouts as he, and everyone else in the room, immediately understands the situation. 'His after Deidara!'

"Let's go!" Sai shouted and they all made their way outside of the room and rushed outside of the building, as well as other men.

'Let's hope we're not too late' they all thought.

**(Naruto's POV)**

The police sirens were blasting, blaring in my ears and causing my stomach to flop as I fought my inner turmoil. I was afraid. Deidara was in danger. No Deidara and Deiko was in danger. And what about his sister? His parents? What about everyone in the Iwagekure sector?

This is bad. This whole situation was bad. They're going to do something if they haven't tried already…

'Please let them be safe' I chant in my head as reach our destination. I turn my head to look out the window and shock plays on my face immediately. There was fire…there was fire everywhere.

Iwagekure was on fire.

I whimpered at the sight as the tears welled up in my eyes. Forcing them down I jump out of the car and run up to help out where I could, Gaara, Sai, Tobi and the others that came with us doing the same as their initial shock had faded. I guess they weren't informed properly about the situation.

I wasn't much help seeing as I still had a broken ankle but I tried my best, pushed the slight pain aside, and helped out as much as I could. I could hear the sound of distant screams and wails as well as the sound of a fire truck blaring. I realized something at that point.

I _needed_ to find Deidara.

After helping a small kid out of a small ditch looking thing that she had fell into, I ran over to where I knew I'd find the blonde. It didn't surprise me when I felt a presence next to me. I turn my head slightly to see a glimpse of red. It was Gaara.

As expected, he wouldn't let me do anything alone. He feared the worst and I couldn't be mad at him for it.

'_he killed_' Sai's emotionless voice played in my head and I nearly stopped running at the pang I felt in my chest. It didn't matter to me about what had happened and what he had done I only cared that he in his past, okay maybe it did matter about what happened _to_ him. But I was really irked by the fact that he hadn't told me. He lied and kept it a secret.

And I was more than heart sore at that. '_killed' _I couldn't say anything about that, I couldn't judge him because first of all, I didn't have it in me to do that, second; I didn't even know why he had killed, if that was even true, and thirdly; I loved him too much to hate him over something that could have possibly been a complete accident.

"Naruto, it's on fire" Gaara's calm voice made me slow my pace as I looked at the house that was completely engulfed in flames, Deidara's home that was completely engulfed in flames. I stop right in front of the house and look up at it with wide eyes. It and every other house down this street seemed to be engulfed in the most amounts of flames, even the roads had little amounts of fire glaring on the black surface, so my guess was that this was where the fire had started. Or was planned to start.

I was about to turn tail and out of there when the sound of a desperate scream and a shrill cry filled the air coming from the exact direction of Deidara's house. 'Deiko!' I scream in my head as I run forward and to the house. "Naruto!" Gaara shouts behind me but I ignore his cry and look for a way into the burning house. Deiko was in there still. He was trapped and possibly hurt. And I wasn't going to selfishly leave him there...

"Naruto, are you crazy, you'll get hurt if you go in there" Gaara said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Gaara, if we don't, Deiko will die! Just… do something that doesn't only benefit yourself for once!" I hadn't meant to say it like that but I just couldn't control the incoherent nonsense that flew out of my mouth at this point.

"When have I ever done something that only benefitted me?!" Gaara shouts as he turns me around roughly. "All I have ever done was tried to protect you! To make sure nothing happens to you! To make you happy, how is any of that considered selfish?!" he was shouting at this point and I pulled my arm away from his grasp. "You do it because you're afraid to lose me! You don't want me to die because then you'd be lonely just like you were when you were young! Just like I was when I was young! God Damnit!"

The low blow sent Gaara into a shocked silence as his body stilled at he stared at me with slightly wide eyes. "When are you going to understand that you're going to lose me at some point" my voice cracked slightly as the tears started running down my cheeks. I turned around as I heard another scream come from the house.

I tried to look for a way to get in but I couldn't find a way in that wouldn't burn me to smithereens. Finally giving up I just kick the door off of its hinges and barge into the house. I had to cover my eyes at the amount of smoke that attached my face and coughed when some of it invaded my lungs. I brought my hand up to my mouth and nose to block myself from inhaling to much of the black smoke and screamed out for Deiko, Deidara, _anyone_.

"I'm here! P-please! Get me o-out of here!" the shout of Deiko compelled me to look in the direction of his scared and panicky voice. "Where is here, Deiko?!" I shout out and wait for my answer but all I got was a blood curdling scream, it wouldn't stop as a loud thud echoed throughout the house.

I followed to where I thought the scream was coming from, the sound getting louder as I neared the kitchen. I tried my hardest to stay out of reach from most flames but unfortunately some of them did get to me and I had to more than once pat down at my jacket when a small patch caught on fire from some of the flames licking at the fabric.

As I reached the kitchen it was to see most of it in flames, Deiko screaming on the floor with a burning timber on top of his one leg while he desperately tried to escape from it. "Deiko!" I shout as I look into the room. There were flames covering almost every corner, Deiko was in a spot that hadn't been touched yet but with that burning timber on him, he would soon be in flames himself.

Being the irrational person I was, but this was absolutely needed irrationality, I ran forward, flames breathing against my clothing. I ran fast enough to at least avoid most of the flames but I knew by the scorching warmth on my back that I had been caught in the flames and that my back was currently in flames, burning away at the fabric, trying to desperately gnaw at my skin.

I ignored the flames on my back and tried to frantically get Deiko out of there but the damn timber was mounted on top of his leg and I couldn't pull him out. I was surprised that the kid was still awake and not passed out from the immense pain he must be receiving from having that heavy, burning piece of wood on his one leg, not to mention his skin underneath must be heavily charred. I actually felt proud of him for enduring the pain for as long as he was. But I needed to get him out of here, the flames were starting to travel up his leg, and that wouldn't be good.

Finding that I had no other choice I looked at the timber then at Deiko, then to the exit that was slowly closing us in with flames. "Deiko! When I say run, you run out of the house! Gaara's outside, go to him and don't look back!" the child whimpered slightly "N-no! We can't leave you!"

"Don't look back!" I shout and the small blonde only curls backwards slightly and whimpers. He glumly nods his head and readied himself for when I shouted my signal for him to run. I looked down at the burning chunk of wood and lowered my hands to wrap around it, embracing myself for the sudden heat of the flames and the burning at my skin. I push back the urge to pull away from the flames and lift up the piece of wood, though it was about to fall with the sudden weakness in my arms.

"Go! Now! Get out of here!" I shout at the small boy looks at me with tear stained cheeks, nods his head and forces himself up. He limped out of the way of the burning piece of wood and out of the room as fast as he could.

I dropped the slab and fell to the ground as the flames burned at my skin, charring it. though it was only my arms it wouldn't be long until it engulfed my whole body… it wouldn't be long until I faded into the darkness, until I left this cruel, cruel world. Until I left Tsunade, Jiraiya, mom, my friends and Gaara.

An image of each of them popped into my head and I smiled weakly. 'It's for the best… you'll all be safe now' I thought as I closed my eyes Gaara's face playing in my mind as I slowly faded. "I'm sorry…Gaa…ra" I whimpered as the flames started becoming unbearable and my skin almost felt like it was ripping apart. "I'm…sorry that we fought before…this… I'm sorry" the tears started pouring from my eyes as I faced my fate.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for leaving you to face the life of solitude, loneliness…I'm… sorry, Gaara"

By this point the flames had started tickling at my feet, glaring over my shoes. I heard my name being called, but I thought it to be my imagination.

"Naruto!" was the distant cry I heard before my vision went black.

**(Gaara's POV) **

I should have went in there with him, I should have helped him… what if he doesn't come out? what if he burns along with everything and everyone else in that house? All because I froze up and let him go…

"Deiko!" I shout as I see the boy limping towards me, somehow managing to stay up even with those flames engulfed around his right leg. "Gaara! He shouts as he limps faster, pushing his limit. I pull my coat off and throw it over the kid and grab him out of the house.

I quickly run down and throw him gently on the ground and swat at the flames on his leg which was already burning the other. It probably took me three minutes before the flames had finally stopped their persistent glower on his skin. I removed the large fabric and look at his leg, grimacing at the site. Most of his bottom leg was literally burnt to the bone… that leg would have to be amputated…

"Where's Naruto?" I ask the kid that seemed to be losing conscious quite quickly. "He… the thing on my leg… it was on fire… the only way to get me free… he told me not to look back" his words confused me and I tried to figure out what he was trying to say. "What was the only way? Deiko! Don't close your eyes!" my shouts for him to stay awake were fruitless and he just faded into a comatose state.

Cursing to myself I pull the jacket from the ground and run into the house, not caring about the heat or the smoke that invaded my lungs or about the flames that breathed against my now bare arms. "Naruto!" I shout but get no response. I smelled burning flesh, just like I did when I swatted down on Deiko's leg a few minutes ago. "Naruto!" I shout again but still get no response.

I still call his name as I follow the smell of burning flesh. I'm led to the kitchen of the house where I see my blonde lying, back to me, and his upper torso consumed by flames, his back was on fire as well, and his feet were slowly being covered by the scorching flames. He wasn't even moving.

"_I'm sorry, Gaara_" I heard him say softly over the low rumble of burning wood and sparkling flames. "Naruto!" I shout as I dash forward and throw my tattered coat over him, swatting down on the flames distraughtly, trying to desperately stop them. It wasn't working… the coat itself was starting to burn as the flames consumed it, and not only that but the flames were starting to eat at me.

I was going to die. Naruto was going to die. Heck, Deiko could have been dead right now… we were going to die in this house…

_No! _I can't let that happen!

I pick the blonde up, ignoring the sudden pain that took over my arms as the fire went on my chest and over my arms. I was going to get us out of here. We would survive this.

I walk out of the house, not having enough energy to run. And just as I reached the door I hear the floor rumble and the roof gave a shake. I quickly got out and walked down the porch and laid Naruto on the grass at least three feet from Deiko's limp body. "Gaara! Oh my god!" someone shouts out and then a blanket is thrown over me and Naruto and I'm patted down and laid on my back. I was about to speak but was hushed.

"Don't speak, we're going to get you out of here… you're going to be okay… you're all going to be okay" I didn't recognize the voice but something told me that it was a familiar person. Someone I knew.

"Everything will be okay"

The blanket was pulled off of my head and I looked up at the figure but couldn't see who it was as my vision was blurry. I looked over at Naruto to see him being cradled by another blurry figure. I could see that the flames were gone but he was still not moving. "I-is he-" I stutter out but I'm only hushed again. "Shh, he will be fine" I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders at that and I felt tears prick at my eyes. "Thank you" the person chuckled and wiped at my tears. It was a woman. I could tell by the softness of her voice and the soothing aura she brought.

I try to make out who she was but by vision was still blurred. I could make out black hair black eyes.

I let myself fall into unconsciousness.

**(Normal POV) **

By the time the flames had died down, Naruto, Gaara and Deiko had already been rushed to the ICU at Konoha's general hospital as well as many other survivors of the massive fire that managed to wipe out a whole sector. The devastation it caused was pushed to the side as hundreds of firemen, policemen and even FBI agents tried to get everyone to safety.

-At the hospital-

"Get me three cc's of blood!" shouted one person.

"This one needs amputation ASAP!" shouted another. The ICU was filled with doctors and surgeons shouting out their commands that the nurse glumly followed. There were people rushing up and down, trying urgently to get one patient in the clear zone only to bring another in that one's place and start the process all over again.

It was an absolute mad house.

Most of the patients suffered from first to second degree burns. "Poor kid" a man with grey hair said as he looked down at a small blonde kid who had a pipe in his mouth to help him breath. "What is the stats on this kid?" he asks as he looked at a tall, blonde nurse.

"This kid is Deiko Iwa, son of Deidara and Keiko Iwa. He had fourth degree burns on his right leg and needs immediate amputation" the grey haired man nodded his head and looked at the two besides him. "And them?" the blonde nurse nodded her head.

"These two are extremely lucky, they were, from what I was told, covered in heavy flames, this one-" She points to an older blonde male- "Had had flames over the top half of his back and as well as the top half of his torso and the whole of his arms. He got away with superficial partial thickness (second degree burns) and some deep partial thickness. And this one-" she points to a red head who was on the table next to the blonde man. "-He was the luckiest out of them all, seeing as he got away with superficial burns (First degree)"

"And who are they?" the doctor asked as he looked at the nasty blisters forming on the blondes skin with passive eyes. "Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki"

"Gaara Sabaku? Why does that name sound so familiar?" the woman nods her head again. "You had been his doctor a little over six years ago when he had fell in a comatose state after an accident, Dr Yakushi"

"Oh, no wonder. That's the blonde that visited every day while he was out. Great to see them together… though not in these circumstances…" the blonde nurse nodded. "Ino, please schedule a leg amputation for Mr. Iwa, there's nothing we can do to that leg, its charred badly and you can see bone. Please, go now and make it in a half an hour. And please get those two to a room as well. I will check on them shortly" the blonde nurse nods her head and runs out of the room to schedule the surgery.

Dr Yakushi looks at the three males with sympathetic eyes. "What have you kids gotten yourselves in to?" he asks silently.

-Police station-

"Shizune, thank you…" Tsunade said as she hugged her longtime friend. "It's nothing Tsunade-sama… I'm a doctor, I am supposed to do these things" she said with a soft smile. "Now, we better get to the hospital, I think they would like some form of identification from the parents… oh, Kankuro, you'll need to come with"

The brunette lazily nods his head as he stands in front of the busty blonde with the less busty black haired woman. A man with white hair and a woman with long red hair stood next to them talking to Sai and Tobi. They all had a lost and melancholy expression on their faces as they walked around like zombies.

"How was the fire started?" Kankuro asked in a cheerless voice, glancing at the black haired woman. "Seems it was a timed explosion. I don't know how but there was one in each house in the whole of Iwagekure sector… who ever this is knows what they're doing and we clearly have no idea what _we're _dealing with…"

"And where is Deidara? Did they find his body?" that was Kushina. "He wasn't found amongst the bodies, he wasn't even there… nobody has seen him for at least three days…"

"What about Deiko? Who has been looking after him?" she asked with a unhappy expression on her face. "His parents and sister… their bodies were found in the house… I don't know, this is just a theory, but I think they managed to protect the small blonde… which was good of them because they ended up sacrificing their own lives for his" They all nodded their heads.

"Then Gaara and Naruto attempted to do the same…." Kushina said glumly as she looked to the floor. "No, Naruto risked his life to save Deiko. But he couldn't manage to get out of the house seeing as his upper body was engulfed by flame, luckily not his face. Gaara risked his own life to save Naruto's… but had they switched roles, Naruto would have don't the same for Gaara"

"How do you know this?" Kankuro asks and the black haired woman nods her head. "Gaara drifted in and out of conscious a lot and I got what information I could from him… plus when we were walking down the street to look for any survivors I saw Gaara striding out of the house, practically on fire, with flame consumed Naruto… I don't know how they did it but… they managed to stay awake, with the exception of Naruto. And not even flinch at the flame on their skin… it's amazing actually"

"Believe me, Naruto has had worse than a couple of flames… you should know this Shizune" Tsunade said with a contented sigh. Kankuro nodded his head. "As has Gaara… our father used to be very abusive to him and our uncle… well that is a story for another day…but not one I can dish out…" the people in the room nodded their heads and grimaced when Sai and Tobi walked up to them with glum expressions, Sai for once having emotion on his face.

"This is spiraling out of control… that fire was planned and we all know by who… and we only know this because in the least burnt house we found a body with no head and then the head of Hinata Hyuuga… this was all planned… this man is mad and we need to stop him before he kills the whole of Konoha"

"I don't know what is wrong with him… he had never met Naruto… I don't know what he has against him or why he could possibly want my poor son dead. His starting to make my blood boil, that man. You're right, we need to stop him. This needs to end"

They all nodded their heads in agreement…

…

_A/N: _

… _reviews are very much welcomed… cause they are like food to the authors brain… they give them the will and motivation to write next chapters… so review… and honest opinions… _

_No seriously… review… I wanna actually feel like people are reading AND enjoying this story…but the lack of info from you guys is making me lose interest…_

_So… review…_

_Maybe I'll even post a chap in the next two days… we never know… _

_Depends on those reviews…_

_Bye!_


	11. Lost you

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters! But I do own Deiko and this Story! **

**A Detrimental Genesis**

**Chapter 11: Lost you**

…

**(Gaara's POV) **

When I opened my eyes I had to shut them immediately as the dim lighting of the room blinded my eyes and made them burn slightly.

I tried to recall what had happened the previous night but I just couldn't remember. I look to my left to see a clean white wall and a beeping machine that I only realized now was making sounds. I followed the path of the wires, which were connected to the machine, which led until under my blanket. Slowly I pull my arm out, wincing as a sharp pain shoots through my arm, and look at the patch on my right arm and a probe around my finger. Coming to my senses I realized that there was more patches on my legs, my other arm and on my chest.

I was connected to a heart monitor...

I look to my right, trying my hardest to ignore the pain in my arms and on my chest, and take note of my surroundings. There was another bed next to mine and I could see that there was a person currently laying in it. I squint my eyes to try and get a better look at the person. Blonde hair, pale skin. Whoever he or she was looked extremely familiar... I just couldn't tell who it was.

I noticed that their blanket was only up until the person's waist, leaving the chest bare, which was flat, indicating that the person was male. There was something wrong though with the man's chest, and his arms for that fact... Though I couldn't really tell what but I knew there was something wrong with them as they were covered in white bandage.

I look back at my own arms and body, having to sit up slightly, and look at the large marks that scattered my chest. 'What the hell?'

They looked almost like burns, they were red looking and I couldn't try and hold off the pain that I felt because of them.

"The fire…." I mutter out as I recall everything that happened last night and early this morning… I remember being taken to that building where we saw the body who had Temari's head attached to it, I remember finding out that that person was Hinata and that she was pregnant… then we were at the station, waiting to be interrogated… but that never came.

Then there was Shikamaru, then Sai and Tobi… then that woman barged into the room screaming to get to sector fourteen, which was Iwagekure sector… when we got there the whole place was on fire. We helped, then Naruto was running, I knew where he was running and I should have stopped him, I shouldn't have let him go.

I remember Deidara's house being engulfed in flames, then the fight me and Naruto had, then the blonde going in the house and a few minutes later Deiko was limping out with his one leg in flames. After that everything got blurry….

"Ah, Gaara-san, you're awake" a calm voice says and I look in the direction of the door. There stood a man with shoulder length grey, almost silver hair. Next to him was a tall blonde nurse that looked oddly familiar to me. "How are you feeling?" the man asks as he walks closer into the room.

"My arms and chest is aching…" he chuckled as he brought a hand up to my forehead and felt for a fever. "Well, you don't have a high temperature; Ino over here will be checking you're vitals and all of that. Has Naruto woken up yet" I give him a confused look before looking at the bed next to mine. "Is…that Naruto?" I only receive a nod from the man.

"He hasn't woken up yet" I mumble as I look at the blonde. "What happened?" I ask as I look at the two. The nurse, Ino, stays silent as she checks my vitals and all of that crap while the doctor, who I didn't even know, sighed heavily. "I didn't think you'd forget but it was a rough night...er, morning"

"Last night there was a fire and well your blonde over there tried to save poor little Mr. Iwa's life, almost getting himself killed while he did so… luckily you got to him when you did or else the condition his in right now could have been worse" he mutters out, glancing over at the blonde. "What is the damage to him and Deiko?" I ask, curious and slightly anxious to hear what had happened to my blonde and Deidara's kid.

"Well, Iwa-san had forth degree burns on his right leg and unfortunately we had to amputate it… we don't know where his father is seeing as he had been missing for three days already… Deidara's parents and sister were found in the house as well, burnt to crisps…

"Now about you're blonde, he was lucky, very lucky. He got away with first and second degree burns and the should be fully healed within three weeks… you were probably the luckiest out of the two, seeing as you only had first degree burning and maybe a small spot that went through the first stage of second degree burning… you should be fully healed within a week and a half."

"Where is Deidara?" I ask and the man shrugs his shoulders. "I told you, he has been missing for three days…nobody has seen him…" he mutters out and I nod my head. "How long have we been out?" I ask slowly lowering myself back on the bed when the nurse was done checking what the man had told her to.

"Only a few hours, Naruto should wake up soon as well. And if you want to know, Deiko is in the room next door and he is already awake. I figured that you guys would want to see him since you had risked your own lives to save his, just like his grandparents and aunt" I look down at my palms when he said that.

I hadn't wanted to save him… I didn't want Naruto to save him because I knew that it would end up with the blonde hurt or worse, dead. But I guess I would like to see how the kid is doing, going through waking up with your leg missing must be a real shocker and the kid probably needs all the support he can get.

"A lot of your friends and family came in and sat here for a while, your brother, Kankuro is it?" I nod my head at him and he continues. "Poor kid seemed really distressed to see you in that state. Had to give him something to calm his nerves… I guess it can't be helped, since they had found the body of your sister in one of the houses. It's in autopsy now…"

"Was… was her body-." I start but the man cuts me off. "No, her body didn't have a single burn on it, well I was told this… anyway, would you like some pain killers? Just to numb down the ache?" I shake my head. "I'm fine… can I see the kid?" he only smiles. "You know, you two are quite alike, but you're still so different" his words confuse me and the smile he wore confused me even more. "What do you mean?"

"You and Naruto, you're alike yet so different. When you were here a few years ago when you had that accident, he came here every day, even when it hurt him more than anything. He tried to hide his pain but I could see what he was feeling… you're doing the same, and though it's not for Naruto it is for someone else. You push your pain aside and help heal others pain… and that is exactly what Naruto does"

I stare at him for a few seconds before finally realizing who he was. "Dr. Yakushi? I thought you looked familiar…" he only smiles before turning around and leaving the room. "Ino will take you too Iwa-sans room"

"Ino?" she sounded and looked so familiar… "Oi! Stop acting as if you haven't seen me before Gaara! It's me, Ino, we went to high school together you baka" oh, the blonde that used to be obsessed with Sasuke… her and the entire female population…

"I remember, don't shout you loud witch" she only chuckles at me and pats my back soft so not to disturb any of my burns. "Your just like always I see" she laughs heartily at me before she smiles softly. "Well, I don't need to take you to the room. It's the one next to this one on the right. I need to go and check on a patient so I'm sure you'll be fine…" I nod my head and she ruffles my hair. "Get well, Kiddo!" she chirps before rushing out the room.

How strange…

Shaking my head I lift myself slowly from the bed, noting that Ino had actually disconnected me from the machine… they probably knew I would see the kid… Keiko's father wouldn't take the child in because well, it was because of her having the child that her dad had shunned her from the family, or so I was told this…

I heard a small noise come from my right. "G-gaara…" he said in his sleep, at least I think he said it in his sleep. "It hurts…" with that came a groan from the blonde as he shifted slightly. "Please…Make it stop" he whimpers out. I get up from my bed and walk towards his, sitting down on the edge so not to harm any of his wounds.

"Naruto?" I call out softly. The blonde slowly opens his right eye, wincing at the lighting, or the pain he was probably feeling… "Gaara… my… arm… it hurts… and my chest…my back…it all hurts… make it stop… please" he begs and I look at him sadly. "Naru , there's nothing I can do…"

"G-get Ino…" he mumbles. "Have you been awake the whole time?" he numbly nods his head. "I-I didn't want to disturb you're conversation…" I smile down at him before leaning down and kissing his forehead softly. "I'll go get the doctor…" he shakes his head and I leave the room in search for the blonde haired nurse or the doctor.

"Do you know where Ino is?" I ask a woman who I thought was a nurse. "Young man! You should be in your bed! Please go there immediately! And put on something to cover yourself up" I look down at myself to see that I was only clad in jeans that I had probably been wearing for two days now…

I think a shower would do me good… "I will go if you tell me where Ino is" she shakes her head in a disapproving manner but sighs in defeat. "She's probably in room 33, right down there" she points to the corridor in the opposite direction of mine and Naruto's room. "Thanks" I mutter out as I walk in the direction she told me to, looking at the room numbers as I do so.

_27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32…_and I have reached my destination. I knock on the wooden door and wait for it to be opened. Slowly the door was opened to reveal a upset looking Ino. When she saw me though she forced a smile on her face. "What can I do for you, Gaara?" she asks out, forced smile still on her face.

"Naruto's awake and his in pain…" her smile wipes off of her face quite easily and turns into worry… at least it wasn't forced… "Okay let's go…" she mutters as she exits the room, me having to step backwards to allow her to actually walk out, and we make our way back to mine and Naruto's room. "When did he wake up?" Ino asks me and I shrug my shoulders,

"I don't know… he was up while we were talking…" I say as I force down the urge to scratch my chest… I knew that it would only hurt more if I did that and not to mention it could scar…

When we entered the room it was to see Naruto wincing and twitching ever now and then. "Naru-chan, how are you doing?" Ino asks as she stalks forward. "I'm doing okay... My... Chest is burning... Though not as much as my arms... Haha, serves me right for picking up a burning piece of wood" his tone was dry and held no actual humor, but I don't think Ino got this as she grinned widely and ruffled his hair just like she had done for me a few minutes ago. "Well, in my opinion it was worth it... You saved a small kids life, and to me, and probably everybody else, that was one hell of a hero thing you did..." She said with a bright smile, and I could see Naruto's forced smile slowly turn into a real one. "I...heard about the amputation... Is he going to be okay? How far had the cut?" He asks his tone flat and serious, something that doesn't suit him.

"Well, they cut five centimeters below the knee. He will probably need a woody or mechanical leg... It depends on the families resources..."

"Right now the kid has no family... His father's gone, Keiko's dad won't do anything for the kid and neither would anybody else in Deiko's family... He... He has no one..." The blonde tried to hide the lone tear that fell from his eye but it hadn't gone unnoticed by me or Ino. "That's not true; he still has you, his guardian parent. He may have no blood family but he still has you, and Gaara, and why not add your mom, you're grandparents and all your friends... He has a whole string of support, even if it's not blood family" Ino tries to cheer him up, and it worked slightly.

"And he has one blood related family member that would always support him as well... Do not forget that he is Kiba's second cousin... Though with their age gap, the dog is more like his uncle..." I remind him. He looks at me with glistering eyes. "B-but... He lost both of his parents within months after each other... It's unfair for a kid to go through such a thing... It's just not fair..."

"Naruto, don't worry over such things... Everything will be okay... Just, rest... I'm going to give you something for the pain...you'll probably be out for a few hours once it dissolves in your system... And when you wake, we need to take those bandages off and put something on the blisters, and then we have to put new bandages on" she explained while taking out a small injection thing, that I could only guess was filled with morphine, and injected it into his drip pipe thingy. "Gaara...when you go to see... Deiko... Please tell him... That-." Before he could even finish his sentence his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep...

"Will do" I mumble out as I look at the blonde nurse. "He's blaming himself for everything isn't he? God that's just like Naruto... When things go bad, he blames himself... When people need someone to punch, he lets the punch him, use him as their verbal, physical, emotional and mental punching bag... Gaara, he has had one tough life ever since you left and even before that... His like a fragile flower and his breaking ever so slowly... Please... Don't let him crumble... It will break everybody's heart... Some more than others..." She looks at me with sad eyes and I couldn't help the sad smile. I knew that his life had been hell... I knew and there was nothing I could have done... But I was really touched at what Ino said...'Fragile flower' Naruto was a fragile flower and one wrong touch and he'd break forever... He was already turning into a wilted rose and I was afraid that any moment it would topple over and float to the ground graciously as it slowly died in its place...

I didn't want that for my blonde...

"I know Ino... I know..." I mutter out. "Can I give you some pain killers?" She asks, stopping our previous conversation topic. "No, its okay... I can manage... Besides, I'm going to see the kid now..." I trail off as I look at the door. "You should probably put on a shirt..." Ino says in a slightly amused voice. "Ahem... I think that would be the modest thing to do..." I mumble out and the blonde chuckles. "There's a set of clothes there that your brother brought in earlier in the morning... My shift ends in a half an hour so I will be going now. Ciao!"

I roll my eyes and go to pile she had pointed at. I would change out of my pants later when I could have an actual shower... For now I will just wear a shirt that was at least clean. After I had the shirt on, which was a plain maroon color, I leave the room, though not without kissing my blonde lightly on his forehead, and make my way over to Deiko's room which was the right to ours...

"Deiko? Are you awake?" I call out as I enter the room that had the same dim lighting as our room. "Yeah... I'm awake..." The kid mutters out as he looks at his amputated leg with slight grief. "How's Naruto?" The blonde boy asks me and I shrug my shoulders and take a seat next to him. "He was given some morphine to take away the pain... He's out now and probably will be for the next hour or so..." The blonde nods his head as he still stares at his leg. "And you yourself?" He asks and I only smile at the kid. "I'm probably doing better than what you guys are at the moment..." Deiko shakes his head at me before speaking up again. "No...I don't feel anything... No pain... Nothing..."

"It's probably because you're on a high dosage or something…" the boy only shakes his head. "I'm not on any medication or drugs…" I only stare at the boy with apathetic eyes. "My body feels numb… it's…" he trails off as he looks at his palms before looking up at me with a smile on his face. "I… I saw my mom… I saw her. She was there… mommy was there… did you see her too?" I shake my head, giving the kid a smile. I wasn't going to tell him that his seven year old mind was making him see things…

"She looked like she did when she was in the hospital… but she was smiling… but then her smile turned ugly… like a snake man that just got his prey… she told me to hide… so I hid away… next thing I know I heard Heiwako, granny and grandpa screaming… I wanted to leave the kitchen… I wanted to help, but mommy wouldn't let me leave… and her face only got more twisted… as the flames started engulfing the kitchen she slowly started disappearing… that twisted look on her face… I was scared… really scared…"

"before she disappeared fully she told me something… she told me that Kurama always gets what he wants" he whispered the last part, voice soft and shaking. "I never thought mommy could have such a face and when she disappeared I screamed. I screamed because I was scared… because my mommy was gone and because I knew that daddy was too…"

I stare at the child. 'Twisted face… snake that just got his prey? Kurama? What the hell is this child talking about?' "Deiko, are you feeling okay…?" the kid nods his head slowly. "I'm… a little tired… I think I'll have a nap..." as he said that he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep…

"Sure…" I say, feeling awkward about the kid's sudden change in the blonde's behavior.

**(Normal POV)**

Thinking that it would be best to leave the blonde kid to rest, Gaara leaves the room and heads back to his and Naruto's room to find the blonde peacefully sleeping. No groaning and moaning, but peacefully sleeping. He was glad that the blonde had only gotten second degree burns and not worse like Deiko had. He didn't know what he was going to do when both blondes woke up… 'Life just doesn't prepare you enough for moments like this' he thinks to himself.

That was true. Life gives you the test first and the lesson afterwards and Gaara has yet to receive the lesson to this whole ordeal. The red head sighs out and takes a seat next to 'his' blonde. His arms and torso felt as if it was on fire, which it had been, and they were starting to annoy him with the persistent urge to scratch everywhere that he was probably burned. But he pushed it all down, as well as he could, and listened to the even breathing of Naruto. He watched the steady rise and fall of the blonde's bandaged chest.

'this is all my fault… if only I hadn't let him go into that house alone… I should have went with him… then maybe Deiko wouldn't have gotten burnt so badly and Naruto would have only gotten out of there with first degree burns like me… but I let him go alone… I let him…' the red head glumly berates himself. '_When are you going to understand that you're going to lose me at some point?' _Naruto's voice plays in his head, the tone getting to him just like it had the night before. Naruto's voice sounded so dead… so lifeless and unexcited like it usually was.

'Ever since Sasuke's body was found he was like this… ever since the killings started his eyes slowly started to lose their shine, their sparkle, the vibrant color that made everyone smile. His smiles started becoming forced and he rarely dished out real smiles, even towards me… and it's all Kurama's fault for that… he is the one that's tormenting the blonde… hi-." Before he could finish his train of thoughts was interrupted by the door opening and a bunch of people walking in.

"AH, Gaara! You're awake!" before he could comprehend what was happening a red blur ran into the room and he suddenly had someone hugging him quite tightly, making his burns throb painfully. "K-Kushina! His hurt please watch out!" came the voice of one distressed male. Once the woman realized that she was indeed hurting the red headed male she let him go and apologized for her irrational thinking. Gaara looked around to see all the people that had come to visit him and the blonde that was still peacefully sleeping.

Naruto's mom and grandparents were there as well as his brother. He saw Tobi, Sai, Shikamaru and even Kiba was there, probably worrying his butt off about his best friend. Gaara wondered how they all managed to fit in the room but then he just shrugged his shoulders. These were _his _friends and family… they were like ninja…

"How you doing buddy?" Kankuro asked him with concern playing across his face. All eyes in the room were on him, which slightly unnerved him. "…I'm okay… slightly sore… nothing I can't handle…" he partially lied. He wasn't just a 'little' sore. He was hurting more than he'd like to admit but it was something that he could handle. "Are you sure?" his brother asks, the worry ever evident in his eyes. Gaara nods his head. "I'm fine… though I would really like a bath… I don't want to even know how dirty I probably look…"

"You're not so bad kiddo! Doctor washed up your face and obviously the cleaned up your arms and chest… though I don't think they dared go lower than your navel" the red head shakes his head at his brother. "It's just anatomy, I don't know why these nurses are so scared to just clean up a patient properly…" he muttered out glumly, really wanting to have a proper bath and not just a sponge clean.

"Well, of course you would say that, you aren't really a shy person and you definitely don't care about who sees you or not… Some people, mostly the young generation, are shy about seeing a body, that isn't their own, naked… besides... You can go home today... There isn't much wrong with you... And I anyway need help planning the funeral..." Kankuro said, sounding almost intelligent in the beginning but sounding dead and dry at the end. Gaara glanced at his brother before bowing his head. "I know" he muttered out glumly.

The room went silent after that and the atmosphere felt thick. "So... Has Naruto woken up yet?" Kiba asks, feeling more than unnerved by the awkward silence that followed after Kankuro's and Gaara's small chat. Gaara looked up at the brunette and nods his head. "He had been up a while ago but he had been in pain so Ino gave him a dossage of something and it knocked him out again..." The brunette nods his head and looks at the blonde, grimacing at the bandages on Naruto's torso and arms.

"I...could understand why he would be in pain..." Everybody in the room, including Sai and Tobi, had looks of pure understanding on their faces after the dog lover said that. It may have only been a second degree of burning but it was still extremely painful and for Naruto to wake up and be in pain, Naruto who had a high tolerance for pain, it must have been tough. And not to mention Gaara was also slightly in pain and he also had a high tolerance for it.

'Maybe its just everything all wrapped in one that's making their tolerance crumble into a thousands pieces...' Kiba thought as he stared in-between bot Naruto and Gaara. "I...went to Deiko..." The red head muttered out and before Kiba could say something, Kushina beat him to it. "How's the kid doing?" The red head had a mixture of confusion and slight irratation on his face. It contorted his features and didn't suit him at all.

"He... He was confusing me... He said he didn't feel anything. No pain... Nothing... And he wasn't on any medication or drugs to feel that way... And then... Then he smiled and said that he saw Keiko...that he saw his mother before and after the house started burning...she told him to hide...and the he started to say how she was smiling but it grew twisted... And then he said that 'Kurama always gets what he wants' those exact words... Before I could get him to explain further he said he was tired and wanted to take a nap..." The red head explains, receiving odd looks from the other inhibators of the room.

"That… is quite odd… Maybe he was just seeing things…" Jiraiya suggested but the red head only shrugged his head. "No… I don't know… he could have possibly seen her… I don't think the kid knew much about what had happened to his mom or about this whole Kurama thing… I don't even think he knows who Kurama is… yet he said 'Kurama always gets what he wants' … I don't know how else to explain that he was definitely not seeing things…" they only stared at the red head as if he was crazy, which probably wasn't far from the truth…

"Keiko… she's dead… how could he have possibly seen her?" Gaara shrugs his shoulders. "Spirits maybe… when kids are that age they believe in it more than what we as adults do…" they ponder over the newly found information before Sai nods his head and speaks. "There is a possibility that the kid was seeing things, or he actually saw the spirit of his mother… but he could have overheard a conversation between his dad and Kurama when the bastard was tormenting him… maybe he just turned it into something much bigger than what it actually was"

"If so, then why would he find the need to make something small so big? I mean I get that some kids like to look for attention but this is ridiculous… he isn't trying to do that… I just won't believe it… his a good kid and he wouldn't try to cause trouble because he simply 'wants' attention" and that was Kiba, defending his second cousin. "Kiba… he just lost both of his parents, technically, within months after each other… for a kid that age, they tend to do irrational things to get attention… to get acknowledgment… believe me, I know" Gaara muttered out glumly as he looked at his palms, flashes of his uncle, Yashamaru, flashing through his head.

An awkward silence fell yet again over the group of people. each desperately hoping someone else would break the silence seeing as they wouldn't do it themselves, but the sudden coughing caused all their eyes to gather in the direction of the blonde, Gaara already helping him sit in a proper way so that he didn't choke on his own spit. Everybody looked on with anxious eyes, the previous conversation long forgotten.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?"

**(Naruto's POV)**

I don't remember much about the first time I had woken up; just the conversation between Gaara and the doctor and then everything was blurry until it went completely black. And I had no idea why I was coughing as much as I was.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" came the soothing voice of a female on my right. I turn my head in that direction to see none other than my own mother. "M-mo-m" I could barely get the word out properly before coughing again. My chest was burning and my arms felt oddly numb. "Shika, go get him some water, guys don't crowd him, his not going anywhere" my mom barks at the other people, who I only noticed now, in the room.

"How you feeling?" a voice to my left asks and I turn my head slowly. When my eyes connected with Gaara's pale green orbs I didn't know what came over me but I just started to cry. I didn't know if I was happy, upset… I just didn't know why I was crying… as soon as the tears fell from my eyes, the red head had immediately, though quite gingerly, wrapped me in his arms.

'_Do something that doesn't only benefit you for once' _the sound of my own voice, my own words, echoes throughout my head, vibrating against my skull. I hadn't meant to be mean… I really hadn't… I didn't mean any of the things I said…

'_When are you going to understand that you're going to lose me at some point?' _why did I say that?! Why was I so stupid to say that when those words nearly became a reality?

I hadn't even realized that my hair was being petted and I was soothingly being told that it was okay. 'What was okay' "Nothings okay!" I snapped. I couldn't take it. "If everything was okay we wouldn't be in this hospital right now! Deiko wouldn't have had to have his leg fucking amputated, Temari, Hinata, Sasuke, Keiko, they'd all be alive! Deidara wouldn't be missing and everything would be as it was!

"Stop saying everything is okay! It's NOT okay!" by the end of my little outburst I was hyperventilating. By chest really burned now and my arms had lost the numb feeling and now felt like they were on fire. Which they had been and that is probably why they hurt so much now, even after being put on a dosage.

Nobody had spoken after my outburst and I felt more than drained. "Please just leave" I mutter out as I lay back down on the uncomfortable bed, detaching myself from Gaara first though. Most of them nodded their heads while the others just up and left. I wasn't bothered though… I wanted to be alone… "Bye, Naru-chan" my mom and grandparents greet before leaving me and Gaara alone in the room/

"I sa-." I start but the red head cuts me off. "I know what you said" he muttered out before getting up and leaning above me. He was about to kiss my forehead but I moved my face to the side, stopping him from doing so. He stayed there for a few seconds, hovering over the side of my face, his warm breathe tickling my ears.

"I guess I have lost you" his tone was flat, dead, listless… I can only imagine that his eyes probably had the same look…

Ignoring the sting I felt at his words I close my eyes and block out the world around me, though listening as Gaara's footsteps slowly lesson until they were gone fully. My heart was racing in my chest, going over millions of speed bumps that made my chest ache even more that what it had when I had woken up…

"Why does everything bad always happen to me and the ones I love?"

…

_A/N: _

_Hi! Sooooo… how ya'll doing? How was this chapter? Boring? Stupid… awful? Please review… they are like food for the authors brain… well in some twisted universe they are…. My universe is quite twisted so, give me them reviews! _

_Don't worry my readers! Kurama will be caught soon! But I can't guarantee that things will go well on both sides! Well obviously things go bad on Kurama's side… he is the killer… or is he? _

_Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


End file.
